Moemon: THE SQWAD ADVENTURES: The Shadow Arc
by SMDBZX
Summary: Season 2 of my moemon series. The adventure of our heroes continue! However in the background, a shadow is growing, destroying the world as they know it...
1. A sexy piece of

**SMDBZX Production**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MOEMON: KANTO EDITION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Press Start!**

 **CONTINUE  
PLAYER'S:** **Michael, Noel, Benoni, Davish, Holden, Ultra.**

 **Time:** **Uhhhh...lost count.**

 **Moedex:** **Full Pokedex is completed upon Gifted.**

 **Badges:** **Too**

* * *

 **Recap:**

 **Note: I'm not going to act like these characters are new, and write this in a way that you would know the characters. Go read "Moemon: THE SQUAD adventures" as that is the PREQUEL!**

 **Michael and "THE SQUAD" arrived in the moeverse. They Michael, David, and Holden got their starters: Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur; in that order. After that, they caught their second moemon in that order: Pidgey, Spearow, and Rattata. Michael got depressed after killing Sparrow. They got lost in a forest. Inside Michael caught a Pikachu and Caterpie. David caught a Scyther and Weedle. They ran into team new order; kicked their buts. They got their badges and proceed to catch new moemon. Michael got a Nidoran Female; While Holden got a Nidoran Male and a Jigglypuff. Michael killed someone in a fit of rage. The Squad separated, trained, and fought in a tournament. David was forced to take an egg as well as catch a baby Kangaskhan. Michael left the group due to accidentally killing the 2nd gym leaders moemon, there he met up with Benoni and Noel. Something awesome happened, arrived in Viridian city, and beat ASH KETCHUM WHO IS A LIER!**

* * *

 **3rd person**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Someone yelled very loudly.

"Ow god my ear's!" Benoni yelled. Michael popped out of nowhere and dropkicked him. "Ow my face!"

"Aw man, a reference and a running gag all in one go! Man, I'm just amazing." Michael said as he got up. Benoni gave him a death stare. "Fight me homie. But ya gonna be beaten faster than Yamcha to Cell JR."

It was then Piko, Michael's Pikachu, jumped onto his shoulders letting off sparks.

"Fight me!" She said trying to sound intimidating. Although for Piko that's nearly impossible since the director made her that way. Or if you count her murderous personality, either or works.

"Down girl. Hmmmm...wonder who's turn it is to stay in bed. It was supposed to be Britney's turn, but she's at the lab recovering. So that means I gotta reset my list." Michael said. Benoni and Noel looked at him. They weren't expecting him to have a list. Michael shrugged as they continued to walk towards their destination. The fishing contest. Now don't get me wrong, Michael does not have the patience for this. He never has, never will. But when it comes to Moemon, or pokemon in general, he has all the patients in the world. "Right. What type of water-type do I want? Well, the best Gen-1 water moemon is Lapras without a doubt. But I've encountered moemon from other generations in this region so…yeah probably still Lapras."

"Why's that? There are things like Lantern and Wailord." Benoni asked Michael.

"Simple Benoni. Unlike those two moemon, Lapras has HP and DEF/SP-DEF. Not to mention she has a good move pool." Michael said. "I mean don't get me wrong, there are other good water-types, but none compare to Lapras."

"Hah, good luck. Lapras are extremely rare." Benoni said.

"Don't you need very...meaty!" Noel said. Everyone there stopped and looked at him. "You know...meat...they have different rarity...like medium-rare...okay."

"Noel. Mah boi." Michael said, doing a 'what are those' form with his hand's. Benoni just sighed. "Desu-Desu…"

"Sore wa watashi ga kore made ni kiita naka de mottomo hidoi monodeshita…" Benoni mumbled.

"Hontōni? Watashi wa fuyunorondo de watashitachi ga akka shita to chikatta koto ga arimashita." Michael responded.

"Anata wa... Anata ga nani o itte iru no ka wakarimasu ka?" Noel asked.

"NANI?" Michael and Benoni asked. A sweat drop fell on their head as Noel just shook his head. "W-whatever (baka). Let's just get to the fishing contest."

And with that, everyone headed to the contest.

* * *

 **Michael's POV**

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled, sounding like Courage The Cowardly Dog (anyone remembers that funny show?). I had a nightmare that Benoni released CH8 of his story and that we were evenly matched, but that was a dream within a dream, and then Madam Goddess was my doctor! Good thing he hasn't released chapter 8….that would be terrible.

 **Uhhhhh…**

"Author. If you tell me I swear to god I will hurt you." I told him. He moved his chair back a little. Yeah, you do that.

"What's wrong? And who are you talking to?" Charla asked, peeking her head over a rock she was hiding behind. I turned around.

"Oh, nothing, who are you talking to?" I asked. She just sat back down and stayed on the rock. I really wish I knew why she doesn't like me anymore. I remember she called me a traitor...but why? I take good care of her. I train her because she wants to be the strongest there is. What could I be missing? Meh, oh well. I guess we'll have to find out next time, ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF-

"Michael something's tugging on your pole!" Noel asked. I looked down. "I mean your fishing pole!"

"God dang-it Noel, stop being Yamcha! We already have one of those!" I said, grabbing the fishing pole.

 _It seems like contestant Michael has caught something on his pole! But what could it be?"_ The announcer says. M-man this is really hea-

 **Battle engaged!**

"Whoa!" I yelled, getting dragged into the water. Suddenly tentacles get ahold of me, wrapping around my arms, legs, waist, and neck. I struggled as I saw a Shadow. I finally released my air when my vision went dark…

 _Heh, heh, heh….hahahahah!_

"(Grrrrrr! No!)" I motivated myself. My eyes shot open as I grabbed one of the tentacles and pulled it forward, getting a view of what moemon attacked me. Of course, the first thing I saw was her boobs, but...no! It launched me out of the water and I landed on a rock. Well, actually there were multiple rocks's here. I coughed up some water, looking around. Okay, now I can explain. This moemon was-

"HOLY SH**!" I-I mean…*cough*. She had a perfect mixture of tan and white skin, with long blue hair going down to her perfectly curved thighs. She had what seemed like a C-sized cup, with crystal blue eyes. She also had on a tight and revealing swim top (cuz this thing barely covers her nipples) and a normal swimming bottom. Oh, thank god for that...down boy, we're in the middle of public. I jumped off multiple rocks to try and punch her, but of course, she jumped back into the water, in which I jumped back. "(dat ass tho)"

Her tentacles we-...that actually sound wrong. Anyway, she entangled me with her tentacles again, this time she jumped onto a rock with a smirk, as she brung me out into the air. This had led to me being angry.

"Hey! This is not going to be a gay tentacle porn chapter!" I yelled at the moemon. She licked her lips. Oh god, she wants it to be that. Or eat me. Either or. About...10 or 11 other younger version of the girl holding me appeared. "Oh, you don't know about me huh?"

The moemon shook their heads.

"Heh, heh, heh. PIKO! I PROMISE COOKIES IF YOU FREE ME!" I yelled. A couple moments later a wave of water was coming towards me.

"PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PI-KAAA!" Piko came in, tackling the Tentacruel with electricity. Volt Tackle huh? Sweet! Don't know how she learned it...I guess the same bullshit way Ash Ketchum did. Piko walked up to me. "Cookies!"

"Now hold on, after we kick some butt," I said. Piko gave me a determined nod before sparking her cheeks. I smirked and then started laughing a bit insane. "Start this thing off with a Thundershock!"

Piko jumped into the air, letting out a stream of Electricity. The Tentacruel flinched from the attack but came out relatively fine.

"I see how it is, use Electro Ball!" I commanded. Piko created a big yellow ball and chucked it at the sexy woman, who was unable to stay on the rocks. She was knocked into the water due to her inability to block the attack. She was knocked into the water, in which the other little girl's jumped out. I and Piko prepared ourselves as the Tentacool appeared. The Tentacruel also jumped out of the water. Their hair shot forward, which I now figured out is there tentacles, and we tried to dodge. However, we were hit by multiple at a time. "Thundershock all around us?"

Piko nodded, letting out a ginormous burst of electricity around us. Just as I thought, she had hit all of them. However what I did not calculate is the fact that I was right behind her and was also hit with the attack, which with the fact that I'm wet, it hurt a lot. I fell over, face planting a rock before falling into the water. I started struggling as my lungs were filled with water again, but it ended up useless as I lost strength to my muscles before I could reach the top, and so I passed out.

* * *

 **Group 2**

"Okay, I'm ready!" Ultra said to Holden. Holden didn't know what to do. He didn't want to humiliate him, but at the same time, he thinks this isn't going to be as easy as he thinks. David was sitting in a chair, with Wendy sitting on his lap and chest. Wendy? Oh, you're probably confused. Wendy is his Wartortle. He renamed her since Squirt didn't make sense anymore. Ariel was out watching from above while doing some flips, Sally was sitting next to David in another chair, Kansas was playing with some of those little toy boxes that children play with, and Isabella was in the shade carefully watching the egg; David figured her overprotectiveness was from her being a Queen Beedrill.

"Okay...I'll take it easy on you." Holden said. Ultra nodded. Little did Holden know...he was going to be Yamcha'd. "Okay then, come on out Golo!"

Holden threw out a moeball, in which it burst open to reveal a teenage girl. She had blue hair down to her neck, with her bangs going down in between her eyebrows. She had crystal Purple eyes and white somewhat pale skin. She had on a purple sleeveless dress with a purple skirt that went to her knees. On her feet were pink flip-flops. She had two fangs sticking out of her mouth, some kind of way to look cute is what Holden thought, although no one knows why. Finally, she had two purple wings with a bluish color on most of the bottom. They were about 3 feet long. Ulta looked in awww.

"Oooh, she's really pretty!" Ultra said. Golo gasped a little, then giggled.

"Why thank you!" Golo said, blushing. Ultra grabbed one of his moeball's. He only had two, but David and Holden had no idea what it they could be. Ultra chucked the ball, and out came a maiden. She had black hair down almost to her butt. She was bit…"bigger" than most moemon, having a bit more fat, but still looked in fairly good shape. She had a Maids cap on, which was blue with tan flourish. She had a long sleeve maids outfit as well, with yellow around her stomach and a blue skirt, with the tan flourish around the bottom. She opened her eyes to reveal her beautiful brown eyes, with her bright smile. She turned around, lifting her skirt up a little as she bowed.

"Afternoon Master." She said.

"Hey, Iris! I was hoping we could battle." Ultra said kindly. Iris turned around, staring at the Golbat.

"Oh, this thing? I sure can master. Do you remember my move set?" Iris asked Ultra. Ultra put his sleeve to his mouth, having to think for a moment, before nodding. "Alright, then let's battle!"

 **Battle Engaged!**

"The hell is this…?" Holden asked. Both him and David pulled out their moedex, altho David had a couple idea's what it could be.

 **Species: Snorlax**

 **National Number: 145**

 **Height: 6'9 (0'2 lower than average)**

 **Weight: 240 (60 pounds less than average)**

 **Weak against: Fig,**

 **Ability: Immunity, Thick Fat, Gluttony (hidden)**

 **Stats: 160, 110, 65, 65, 110, 30**

 **Moves: Mostly Normal, however, can learn a small variety of other movies.**

 **Info:**

 **The pre-recorded text said that long ago Snorlax would weigh up to nearly a thousand pounds. However, the heaviest Snorlax in recorded history is 600 pounds, twice as average. It is said they lost weight due to battle.**

 **Note: Im not making an Obese woman battle. That's why Snorlax don't weigh 1000 pounds.**

"Ok...lot's of HP but l-"

"Power-Up Punch!" Ultra yelled. Iris ran forward, swinging her fist forward, and hitting Golo, knocking her away. Golo jumped into the air. Holden suddenly snapped to attention after finishing his thoughts. "Now follow up with Ice Punch!"

Iris threw her fist, with the power of Ice engulfing it. Then she dug her ice filled fist into Golo, freezing her.

"Now...ummmm...shocky punch!" Ultra ordered.

"You mean Thunder Punch correct sir?" Iris asked.

"Yup!" Ultra confirmed. Iris jumped forward, and it was a pretty far distance and knocked Golo out by breaking the ice only to shock Golo with electricity. Golo fell to the ground unconscious. Holden's eyes twitched.

"Y-you...how...why…?" Holden was confuzzled.

"HAH!" David yelled laughing. Yamcha...just got pwned.

 **Yamcha ownage count: 1**

* * *

 **Ye...happy anniversary moemon.**


	2. Dense Women and meeting unknown friends

Benoni: In all seriousness, this will be a lot darker than last time. AND DON'T LIE TO ME! Don't YOU DARE lie! Rule number 7 of Iris Heart's training...don't lie about her training.

Zex: Boi if you don't get your Snorlax trash talking out of here then Imma have to slap the shiznit out of yo teeth.

Note: There are a couple of differences from the spoiler. So you might want to read back through if you read the spoiler. Also after this chapter, no censoring.

Question: Would you like me to re-describe moemon I did in the pre-qual? I mean I wasn't going to but...yeah. Let me know.

* * *

Michael POV

"Wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!" I heard a raspy Demonic voice said. My eyes shot open and I rolled onto my hands and jumped back.

"Gah!" I yelled. I was breathing hard, trying to catch my breath, looking around my unknown location. I need to calm down and assess the situation. I'm on some docks, I'm cold, I'm in my underwear, there's a woman next to me, I in my underwear...wait a minute. "Eeeek!"

I jumped back a distance. There's a woman I don't know next to me while I'm in my underwear!?

"Oh my, you're finally awake! You were soaked so I took off your clothes! Apparently, you get sick that way." The woman said. I sweat dropped...or maybe it's just water. I sighed, this is weird.

This woman had blue hair down just past her neck. She had a tannish color to her skin with a reddish tint. She had on a tan shirt on, with blue short-shorts and blue high thighs, however, she did not have any shoes. (She looked to be a B-cup for you pervs out there). She had silver eyes that seemed to shine in the light. I blushed a little before turning away.

"T-thanks...wait!" I said, realizing something. "I was drowning in Vermillion! This is...route….12. How did I end up here?"

"Oh, I found you near the bottom of the ocean and swam you here as fast as I could through a tunnel. I also did...Ummm...RPC?" The woman said, questioning her actions. I think she means CPR. I walked over towards my clothes and looked for my stuff. All of my money's gone, and I don't have any of my moemon since their with the others. However, I do have my moedex, which it could because I have a theory. I opened it up, and sure enough…

Name: Lapras

Species: Lapras

National Number: 133 (will explain afterward)

Height: Indeterminable

Weight: Indeterminable

Weak against: Ele, Grass, Fig, Rocc

Ability: Shell Armor, Water Absorb, Hydration

Stats: 130, 85, 80, 85, 95, 60

Moves: Mostly Water, Ice, and Normal

Info:

Lapras is one of the few moemon who doesn't have a guaranteed height and weight. The higher their level, the bigger they grow and the larger their breast become. It is because of this that they were over hunted, and are nearly extinct in all regions except for Alola.

Note: For those who don't know from the prequel, the moedex has a Kangishkin as number 116, and Queen Beedrill is number 16, so Lapras goes from 131 to 133.

"And that is why Lapras is so powerful...because they are so-"

"EXTRA THICK!" Someone yelled. I heard the Lapras gasped as she took a step back. I looked over to see a guy with a fishing pole, and a couple of moeball's on his belt. They seemed to be Dive Ball's and Net Balls.

"Boi!" I said, putting my hands out straight. Imagine the "What are those" meme.

"They're so powerful because they're so thick! Now step away boi, I've been wanting this one for awhile." I stared at him as I felt the Lapras cower behind me. Now I can end this in two ways. Use Lapras to beat him, or kill him in cold blood. Well, all things considered…

"Hey Lapras, would you like to battle with me?" I asked. Lapras looked shocked.

"B-b-battle?" She asked.

"Yeah. Me and you will beat him to the ground! Whaddya say?" I asked. He laughed.

"She's already injured from our last fight, she's screwed. Go Poliwag!" He yelled. He threw a Net Ball, and a little girl with dark blue hair came out. She had a Japanese-like tint to her skin and was wearing a blue suit with a white and black spiral on her stomach. I pulled out my moedex because you never know when you'll learn.

Name: Poliwag

Species: Tadpole

National Number: 61

Height: 4'0

Weight: 54.6

Weak against: ELE, GRA

Ability: Damp, Water Absorb, Swift Swim (hidden)

Stats: 40, 50, 40, 40, 40, 90

Moves: Small variety

Info:

Poliwag wears the clothing they wear to try and confuse other moemon. They are Water-Type moemon, but for some strange reason, they are rarely found in the water.

I looked at Lapras, waiting for her response. She closed her eyes at first, shaking. But then nodded.

"Okay, let's do this!" She said. I smirked as she ran forward. I have no idea what her attacks are…

"Hey Lapras, come here and tell me your moves," I told her.

"Rain Dance, Body Slam, Water Pulse, Ice Shard, Confuse Ray." She said. Okay...that means she's somewhere between level 22 and 27 if I remember correctly. But that Poliwag can't be any higher than 25, so I should be fine.

Battle-Begin!

"Start off with Confuse Ray!" I yelled. Lapras fired a beam out of her fingers, which turned stopped right before it hit the Poliwag, and hit Lapras instead. At first, I was confused, but then I remembered it was Confuse Ray. "Alright now Body Slam!"

Lapras slammed against the Poliwag, who flopped off the ground.

"Bubble!" The other trainer yelled. His moemon shot bubbles out of her fist, hitting Lapras, but

still doing little-to-no damage. "Alright use-"

I chucked a rock at him before he could finish.

"Body Slam," I said, and Lapras took out the Poliwag in one, final hit. The man grabbed another Netball, which another Poliwag came out. Makes sense since it can evolve into Poliwhirl or Poliwrath.

"Body Slam!" The man yelled.

"Side-step," I said half-heartedly. Lapras took one step to the side as the Poliwag face planted the wooden floor. Lapras didn't even need a command as she put her arms fully out to the side, and Ice Shard slammed against the Poliwag, still knocking it out even if it only does half damage.

"Go Goldeen!" He yelled, throwing another Netball. A woman in an orange skirt came out. Her hair was similar to Misty's as it was a bit messy, however, it did not have a ponytail in it. Her skirt was orange, but it also had white on it, as well as a sleeveless shirt of the same color. "Use Take-Down!"

"You too Lapras!" I commanded. They both went for the same attack, but with Lapras being bigger and weighing more, Goldeen could not counter. "Lapras use water-cup!"

Lapras gave me a confused look.

"Oh wait, wrong series. Okay Lapras, use Ice-Shard!" I commanded. Lapras fired an Ice-Shard, which all hit the Goldeen. I need another opening. "Water-Pulse!"

Lapras charged up a blue orb and chucked it at the Goldeen, who hit the side of the dock. He growled once again. I looked around and noticed that he hadn't called back any of his moemon. He finally pulled out a different Moeball, a Dive Ball.

"Now you in for it, this one was a pretty hefty price." The sailor said. Wait...a...hefty...price?

"Wait...so you...bought these moemon!?" I asked, enraged. He laughed.

"That's right. I catch moemon, train them up a little, and sell them. With that, I'll buy the best ones, and this strong baby came with a discount, here have a peek! From Hoenn to you!" He yelled. He chucked the moeball in the air, and it burst out into what I was afraid it might be.

"Sh*t! Sharpedo!" I yelled, knowing I was in trouble. Sharpedo has a lot more strength and fighting power. This might take a while...crap that thing could be any level! There's a reason he got Mega Evolution...maybe I can stand a chance. But it's at least level 30! No...I gotta try! "We gotta take it out quick! Use Body Slam followed up by Ice-Shard!"

Lapras body slammed the Sharpedo and then hit it with multiple pieces of Ice. And it...slowly got up and face-planted. Actually, she kinda looks pale...like Sick Pale.

"What! I knew I was ripped off...useless! All four of you useless!" The fisherman yelled. He pulled out a knife! "And I know I like fish!"

I felt a tug in the back of my head.

.

.

.

And I let go…

* * *

With Davish, Ultra, and Holden…

"Aha! We made it!" Holden yelled.

"Yes Yamcha, we're probably a city if not two behind Michael. But I figured we'd only be at Pewter by now considering we had to drag you around." Davish said. He was impressed. It's only been a couple months at best since they started their quest and they're at Vermillion City. He won't say it to him, but he was just a bit proud. You know, since he had a Zubat that could actually open its eyes. Unfortunately, that's about it since Golbat didn't have anything special. Maybe it could turn into something awesome when it evolves again.

(*hint* *hint* *wink* *wink*)

"Oh screw you! C'mon let's just get the badge and get the hella out of here." Holden said. David got a tick mark on his head.

"Insultive are we, why don't you fight me?" David asked.

"Now, now, boys. No need to get so feisty yet. Save that for the tournament." Iris said. They looked over. Ultra was sleeping as she was holding him with ease. Holden was a bit jealous for some reason, and David didn't know what to think. He had gotten used to having them around. Honestly, he didn't know how he never broke his neck with how often Wendy was on his head as a Squirtle. But even with his Queen Beedrill games, and his childish moemon, and the how much of an $$ his Fearrow was, he kinda liked having them around. Plus he had to acknowledge the fact that he was going to be a dad, whether he likes it or not. He then thought back to his family. Sure it was chaotic, he was forced into marriage, and he had 13 kids he really didn't give a $h!t about because they had tried to assassinate him on multiple occasions, he wanted to visit them. And then immediately leave.

"Well...there was the one I did like…" David mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Holden asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Let's go to the gym. I'm ready to throw some han-" David started before he was interrupted by an explosion. Ultra immediately woke up and got into a Goku stance, but then realized it was only a robbery and kinda relaxed. Out of the explosion came out an all too familiar pair of people. "Oh, son of a-it's Team New Order!"

"Huh?" The criminal's said. "Oh crap, it's them!"

Among the group was four very pale and bald guy's, and a very healthy and pretty girl.

"Alright! I was getting bored!" Holden said. Now that David was thinking about it, they were starting to act more like Michael. Surely enough by the end of their day's they will end up as insane as him. Or see the "truth" of the "fourth-wall".

"Fine, let's do this double-battle style!" David said. But he was worried, five against three wasn't the best of cha-

"Hey…" David heard someone say. The group looked past the people to see someone walking up. He looked pretty burnt and only had on some grey pants, which half of the right leg was torn.

"That was my favorite shop...your going to pay for that!"

"Yo Benoni!" Someone else yelled. He walked up. He has near shoulder-length black hair, with the left side dyed white, but it was only past his eyes. His bangs fall down just above his eyes, obscuring his eyebrows from view, with a small strand falling between his eyes, and lying on the top part of his nose. His eyes are a crystal blue color, that was half open. His skin color is a milky white, and his skin is unblemished. He wore a black hairband on the top of his head.

He was wearing an aqua blue long-sleeve shirt, with a black button jacket with short-sleeves. He had some normal blue jeans, with some white socks, and black shoes with white on the toes and the bottom of the foot. He has a white watch on his left wrist. He has a black backpack, with a red side that he usually has hanging on just his right shoulder. He has a black belt where he keeps his balls (lol) attached to, for easy access. "I got some new cloooo...oh damn. You just got pwned."

Benoni was, and this has rarely happened to him before, triggered.

"I'm going to kick your $$ after this..." Benoni told Noel.

"Oh, so you can talk? Try me." Noel threatened as he reached for a ball to fight the team.

David: Let's do it to it!

Holden: Aww crap, I got a bad feeling about this.

Ultra: *yawn* I'm sleepy...let's finish this quickly.

Benoni: Okay honey, it's time to battle.

Noel: I'm about to beat dat ass boi...no home.

Battle ⅓ begin! David (6) VS Team New Order Grunt (2)! (Smash Bros. Brawl-Final Destination)

David threw a moeball into the air, and it exploded with water. A decently tall teen girl came out. She had on a tan shirt, with a blue hoodie that went down to her upper legs, and the sleeves were rolled up because they were too big. She had blue and white hair, the white being around her ears, and she had a bang going down to the point where she could just see it. She was wearing some blue pants that were kinda torn around the knee's, with blue shoes that had white on the toes. On her hands were black gloves with white around her fingers. She smirked, revealing two sharp teeth. Her crystal blue eyes stared straight into her enemy's eyes. Her breast was somewhere between B-C. She then put a "peace" sign backward on her head.

"Sup. Name's Wendy, now send out your moemon already would'ja!?" She asked, clearly cocky and overconfident. The grunt threw out a moeball, and a Raticate came out. She was a lot like Holden's, except for the fact that she didn't have freckles. Holden opened up his moedex, even he knew it was his Squirtle evolved.

Name: Wendy

Species: Turtle

National Number: 8

Height: 5'9

Weight: (69.4)

Weak against: Ele, Gra

Ability: Torrent

Stats: 59, 63, 80, 65, 80, 58

Movies: Rapid Spin, Bite, Withdraw, Water Gun, Water Pulse

LV: 24

Nature: Cocky (+Atk -def)

Info:

Wartortle start getting overconfident at their level. This second stage is also the time where they start getting their obsession with guns.

Wendy put on some sunglasses as she smirked. She then taunted him by waving his hand forward. The Raticate gave an annoyed growl and charged forward.

"Pursuit." The grunt ordered. The Raticate dashed forward with a purple aura around her, but Wendy easily spun to the side, and she hit her in the back with a ball of Water, Water Pulse. "Hyper Fang."

Raticate ran forward as her teeth started glowing. Wendy dodged, but then got punched in the nose, where she got bitten in the shoulder. However right before the fangs dug in she started glowing blue. This was withdrawn, which was letting her take the hit without having serious damage. Wendy growled as she also bit into her opponents neck, but due to the sunglasses, the attack power was increased. The Raticate gave out a short yell but was then shut-up because Wendy shoved a Water Pulse into her mouth. This critical attack knocked her out wet...because it's water...ha-ha-ha…

"Someone just made a bad joke," David said. The New Order Grunt sent out a girl David had not seen. She was a tiny girl with red hair and red lines on her cheeks. She had a red sleeveless shirt which showed her unhealthy looking skin, and white pants. Then it clicked. The moemon ran forward, with a grenade in her hand. "OH SHI-!"

The Voltorb got shot in the knee, followed up by one in each shoulder and one in her last knee. After that Wendy chucked a bunch of Water Pulse. She then turned around blew some smoke out of an M9 Pistol before smirking.

"I am awesome," Wendy said.

"First of all, where did you get the gun. Second of all, I need to see you need to have a gun off with Michael's CE Magnum skills are too OP." David said, having Halo CE flashbacks. Michael killed David while he was in a tank, only with a pistol. They're overpowered. David walked over to the grunt and kicked him in the face. "Damn suicide Hitler wannabe. Anyway, Wendy, gun. Where?"

"Mmmmmmmmm...muffin button. Nuff said." She said. She then proceeded to jump onto his back. "Go carrier!"

"Ughhh...t-too...big."

Are you ready for the second round? 2/3 - Holden (5) VS Team New Order Grunt (1)!

"Alright, they normally use Rattata…" Holden said to himself. As he said this the grunt sent out a Rattata. "Alright, c'mon out King!"

Holden threw out a moeball, and a figure with a white cape came out. He gave a "Hmph".

"This trash? This will be too easy." He said. He grabbed his cape and threw it off, which it landed on the ground. Standing there was a tall man with a dark white shirt, with a purple jacket, and some purple jeans. On his feet were some brown boots, and on his head was a purple bandana. On his fist were some metal brass knuckles.

"Use Tackle…" The grunt said. The Ratta ran forward.

"Counter with Chip Away," I said. King cracked his neck, and punched the Rattata in the nose, while simultaneously hitting most of her face. This immediately knocked her out. "Yeah!"

He looked over to the ground next to him and saw a grunt, Holden looked over to see Benoni being cuddled by a Butterfree.

"You be a good boy." She said, cuddling her breast to his arm.

"I still think I should have borrowed Zanmato and went on with his head," Benoni said. His Butterfree stopped cuddling him and gave him an annoyed stare, before slapping him across the face.

"Benoni...no. We talked about this." She said. Benoni mumbled something. "You don't get any

for the rest of the month."

Benoni gave a mix of an annoyed and glad looked. He didn't understand, but he assumed it had to do with the mating season. The girl of the enemy group started laughing.

"Fine, take this! Number 0002! Charizard Dragon Mode!" She yelled. The captain threw out a moeball and an actual Charizard came out and roared.

"HOLY SH*T!" Our heroes yelled. "WE'RE F*CKED!"

"Hmmm...young master?" Iris said, looking at Ultra. "I believe now is the time to use your other moemon. Victoria would enjoy the likes of battle."

"Ummm...okay. Are you sure? Victoria gets really mad at me and likes to yell at me…" Ultra said, slightly concerned. Iris brought him closer.

"If such thing happens, I will talk to her personally young master," Iris said to him, putting his head. He nodded, before pulling out a Lure Ball. David recognizes it, but the others didn't.

"It's finally time. We can throw down, kick everyone's butt, and-"

"LAPRAS USE WATER-CUP!" Someone yelled. The Charizard got hit on the head with water.

"BUT I DIDN'T EVEN WANT A BATH!" Charizard yelled, he then blew up. 1'000 dollars fell out of the leader's pocket as she got tackled by two-...*cough*...if you remember the busty announcer from last season...yeah. Anyway, everyone looked over and saw Red and Blue.

"W-what the? Red and Blue?" David asked.

"T-the champions!?" Benoni asked, taking a step back.

"Ohhh….ohhhh, oh, oh….oh sh*t I'm still under discharge." Noel committed.

"About time," Holden said. Ultra hid behind Iris, trying to hide his tears.

"*sniff* d-dang it... every time." Ultra cried a little. Violet picked him up and rattled him a bit, rubbing his head.

"Heya there, David, Holden. Friends of yours." Blue asked.

"No. Just met," David responded. He looked at Red. "hello, I'm David. I'm pretty much the smartest out of my group of four."

"four?" Red asked, shaking his hand.

"Yeah. One of us is missing. His name is Michael." David said.

"Wait you know him?" Noel asked. David looked over, nodding. "He recently disappeared. We're looking for him. He's too stupid to drown."

"Agreed." Everyone but Red and Blue said. But that made David think. Where was he? And why did he have a bad feeling?

* * *

It's DONE! Finally...you aren't having a chapter until...possibly next month. But you get this one early!

Q: Zex do you mind that I gave you a new look? And Benoni what would you like (since you got caught in the explosion). I plan on giving all characters new looks, so… yeah. PM that new look Benoni. Or I'll pick one for you, either or.

All of the moemon I missed last chapter. The next chapter will actually be a team update, but I'll release a real chapter with that one.

Name: Goldeen

Species: Goldfish Moemon

National Number: 119

Height: 2'0

Weight: 33.1 ibs

Weak against: Ele, Gra

Ability: Swift Swim, Water Viel, Lightning Rod

Stats: 45, 67, 60, 35, 50, 63

Moves: Mostly Normal and Water

Info:

Goldeen are called the Goldfish moemon due to three facts. They love the color gold. They live in the water. And they eat Goldfish.

Name: Voltorb

Species: Nazi

National Number: 101

Height: 3'6

Weight: 34.4

Weak against: Gro

Ability: Soundproof, Static, Aftermath

Stats: 40, 30, 50, 55, 55, 100

Moves: mostly normal and electric

Info:

Voltorb are highly known for their love for explosives. Their mostly used for suicide bombs to blow up the enemy troops. However this is fine and legal due to overpopulation.

Name: Shapredo

Species: Shark Moemon

National Number: 321

Height: 5'11

Weight: 195.8

Weak against: Ele, Gra, Bug, Fig, Fai

Ability: Rough Skin, Speed Boost

Stats: 70, 120, 40, 95, 40, 95

Moves: small variety.

Info:

Sharpedo are very aggressive moemon, and in the few Human-Moemon relationships are the domintary mate. However unlike with most moemon, wild Sharpedo don't take care of their children and abandon them as soon as they hit LV 2.


	3. TEAM UPDATE 1

So...hello. Here is a team update. Yeah. Don't you love it, you sick son of a b*tch. Look at you! 2:00 in the morning, eating f*cking doritos and drinking watching dank memes! You sicken me. Your all trash. NO your trash beneath trash

Michael: So in other words their you right now…

...yeah...I hate my life. Anyway I'll upload these from now and then to show team's. Although unless I need more time they'll come out on the same day (with the exception of this one). Anyway...enjoy.

* * *

Michael-current party

-Lapras; (LV:26); Timid Nature; no item.

Moves: Rain Dance, Body Slam, Water Pulse, Ice Shard, Confuse Ray

-Sharpedo; (LV:30(?) unable to battle); Bold nature (currently undergoing mental recovery; ?

Moves: Aqua Jet, Ice Fang, Rage, Slash, Night Slash

-Others

Charla (Charmeleon)

Piko (Pikachu)

Anemi (Pidgeotto)

Elizabeth/Queen (Nidorina)

Britney (Butterfree)-Going Through Physical Recovery

David-Current Party

-Wendy (Wartortle); (LV 24); Cocky Nature; Sunglasses

Movies: Rapid Spin, Bite, Withdraw, Water Gun, Water Pulse

-Ariel (Fearow); (LV24); Violent; no item

Moves: Assurance, Aerial Ace, Fury Attack, Pursuit, Leer

-Elisabeth (Queen Beedrill); (LV 21); Naughty Nature; no item.

Moves: Focus Energy, Pursuit, Fury Attack, Twin-Needle, Poison Sting.

-Sally (Scyther); (LV 24); Quiet Nature; No Item

Moves: Wing Attack, Agility, Vacuum Wave, Pursuit, Focus Energy

-Kansas (Kangaskin); (LV 24); Naive Nature; no item

Double Hit, Fake Out, Comment Punch, Bite, Rage

-Egg

Yamcha (Holden)-Current Party

-Bella (Ivysaur); (LV 24); Undeterminable Nature; No Item

Moves: Razor Leaf, Take down, Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

-Ratechel (Raticate); (LV 24); Sadistic Nature; No Item

Moves: Crunch, Assurance, Hyper Fang, Quick Attack, Pursuit

-King (Nidoking); (LV 24); Lax; No Item

Moves: Chip Away, Double Kick, Peck, Poison Sting, Horn Attack

-? (?)

-Golo (Legendary Super-oh wait...it's no longer special. Just Golbat :( (LV 24); Jolly Nature; no item

Moves: Swift, Air Cutter, Wing Attack, Bite, Confuse Ray

Benoni

-Butterfree (Kohaku); (LV 22); Holding Marriage Ring.

Moveset: Stun Spore, Confusion, Tackle, Synthesis.

-Scyther (Youmu); (LV 25); Holding Zanmato Katana.

Moveset: Fury Cutter, Cut, Barrier, Quick attack.

-Meowth (Ken); (LV 23) Holding Team Rocket Uniform (well wearing…).

Moveset: Slash, Payday(?), Growl, Sky Uppercut.

-Soul (Absol); (LV 24); no item

Moveset: Slash, Night Slash, Swords Dance, Recover

-Cubone (Boney); (LV18); Holding bone club

Moves: Focus Energy, Leer, Headbutt, Boneclub, Tailwhip

Noel

.

.

.

Noel has only had one fight scene...and he wanted more content...and he was trash talking Snorelax…I have evil Idea's.


	4. Soup PT1

With Davish-Kun and the others.

"Hmmm...I see…" David said, sipping some tea like a british person. He was trying to make things dramatic, but was clearly doing a poor job. They were talking about what happened to Michael, and how they were going to stop team new order. However…

"Get back here you perverted little shit!" An angry woman yelled as another piece of furniture broke.

"He, he, he! Man this is almost as fun as playing with Aunty White Heart! Or Auntie Iris Heart!" A child said. The woman they gave another shout as she tried to stab him again. Oh yes you're probably confused. Well...let me sum it up.

Red and Blue forgot Green. Green showed up and threatened to cut their balls off (and she tried). This also caused Red to have trauma and he wont talk. This causes Ultra to have love at first sight, seeing her as any other non-servent like women who are very strong or scary. AKA He saw them as an aunt figure. Ultra tried to get Green to play with him. She declined. Ultra asked Noel for help (even though Iris said to ask anyone but him). Noel said the best way to piss off a woman with anger issues is to annoy them, and just before they explode in anger punch them in the tit. Aaaaaaaaaaand now Green is trying to kill him for said advice.

"Shut the hell up!" David yelled. Green put a sword up to his neck. "Uhmmm...could you take this outside?"

Green reluctantly decided to take her chase outside. In which Ultra was very happy about, it they could run in trees. He really was a dense 14 year old.

"Right...now that that's out of the way. It's simple. We go find Michael. We storm the Celedon gambling corner, we kick everyone's ass, and then the world is saved." Holden sadi.

"Yeah it was pretty much that simple when me and Red did it with team Rocket, but things are different. First of all I'm the leader for the 8th gym, and to make things even more different is that we were able to break in pretty easy as ten-year olds. I think Red agree with me when I say it's gonna be harder this time." Blue said. Red nodded in acknowledgement.

"I really don't care. I mean is it REALLY our problem? I just came to Kanto to become any man's dream." Noel committed.

"A moemon master?" Holden asked.

"Shut up Holden, the smart people are talking," David told him.

"No! I came in search of baes! And only the specific kind." Noel said, quickly adding the end.

"Sadist? Yandere? Over-Sized? Neko? Bunny? Dere-Dere? Kun-Dere?" David asked.

"Nope, nope, hell-no, maybe, also maybe, nope and nope." Noel responded.

"*crackle* what, are you gonna tell me you came looking for flat-chest?" Holden asked.

"No! No that'd be ridiculous, uhh...yeah no that's you...stupid. Shut-up Yamcha you're not important." Noel said. David was suspicious but...then again he was the only smart person there. Actually he was the only smart person he knew. Michael has injured his head too many times that there was a point he knew what a pervert was but not sex, Holden is a Yamcha, Noel doesn't care enough to think, Benoni is probably smart but doesn't say anything, Blue is Blue, and Red...well he taught his Lapras water-cup.

"It doesn't matter. We all have our separate agendas." Benoni said. They looked at the bathroom, to see Benoni come out. He was now wearing some blue pants, a plain white T-Shirt, and a long black coat with gold buttons going down the middle. However it looked like there was something torn from the middle.

"What's with the tear?" Blue asked.

"...(*grumble*)," Benoni grumbled. His Butterfree came out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I found this super cute and cool coat! But he didn't want something similar to something called a "fidget spinner" on his coat. He also said something about it looking too much like a character named "Kirito." Kohaku said.

"Sword Art can go to hell," Benoni said.

"Same. Except they won't let me stay." David said. "Trust me, I tried."

David then sighed. What were they going to do? Green and Ultra walked in, laughing.

"No way, there is no way that happened!" Green had said to him.

"Yeppey! And then Aunty Blanc got, like, super mega mad at sis for being bigger around her chest for some reason! And then I had to stop them fighting...they broke my School supplies." Ultra said to Green. "Anyway, I have an idea!"

David looked across the room at the others, who shrugged. At first he wanted to hear Holden's idea, then figured that Ultra might (albeit just barely) smarter than Holden.

"Sure Ultra...why not?" David asked.

"I can get bigger again!" He said. Everyone gave him an awkward stare or started laughing. "What...I mean it's an option, right? Wait no, big sis says I can't do that."

"Okay seriously, let's just listen to...Holden?" Noel said, trying to remember his name, "This kid is seriously a dense morron."

Iris came out of her ball with some sunglasses.

"Atlesat he dosent jizz in his blankets watching petophilium." Iris retorted. Everyone either laughed at him or gave an 'OOOOH!'. Noel was not having this.

* * *

With Michael

.

.

.

I feel like someone got roasted. Ughh...my body feels weak. What's that smell...it's blood. Screams. Cries. I can hear them all from the innocent's. But they're in one place. I can also hear...a uhhh...ummm...a beat? I opened my eyes, I was in some kind of bed. I slowly got up and looked around. Oh good I'm in a pokemon center, that's nice. However what I didn't understand is why I'm hearing a pretty sick beat. I reached for my belt...oh crap Lapras and Sharpedo! I got up and ran through the door. I ran into the main lobby, where an actual Nurse Joy was waiting.

"Excuse me, mam, I'm looking for my moemon friends," I said. She looked up, and she then gave an annoyed sigh.

"Who are they and room 34 is available." The Nurse said annoyed.

"Umm...there a Lapras and a Sharpedo. Are you okay you seem under stress?" I asked.

"Well considering this place is used for a love hotel instead of an actual hospital most of the time, no." The Nurse said to me.

"N-Nani!? Where in the blue bloody hell was I taken while I was unconscious...again!?" I asked. The Nurse looked at some papers.

"O-oh...you were knocked out. Sorry, I'm just tired. We're in Lavender Town. Your friends will be fine." Nurse Joy told me.

"Huh...Lavender Town. Wow, I never thought that I'd end up here. Where are they anyway?" I asked.

"Medical room 17." She said. I nodded and turned around to go into the medical area. I opened the door to Medical room 17, and I smiled on sight. I saw Lapras and Sharpedo laying in bed, with Lapras cuddling (well it looked more like suffocating) Sharpedo with a happy smile. I closed the door and pulled out my moegear. It seems I do have my stuff...well except clothes. I only have a hospital gown. I tried calling Benoni and Noel, but they didn't pick up. So I called Davish-Kun, and of course he didn't answer. So I sighed as I called the last person...Yamcha.

"God I can't believe I'm trying to get help from ya-"

"Hey, Mike what's up?" I heard over the phone. Oh my god. He was really the only one to answer. I sighed.

"Hey-ya best buddy! Where's Davish-Kun?" I asked.

"Oh, Noel and Ultra's Snorlax is having a roasting contest! And David had to go shopping!" Holden said. God, he's stupid. I bet he doesn't even know where to buy clothes. Actually, everyone knows where you buy clothes. The Soup Store.

"Wait you met Noel? And Benoni? Wait...ULTRA'S HERE!? And he has a Snorlax! That son of a bitch! I wanted a Snorlax! Oh and uh...why is David shopping."

"Well apparently Elisabeth made him go shopping for his kid. And Elisabeth was angry for some reason." Holden told me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

 _"_ _Well aside from the fact that Ultra and Noel is about to throw some hands, apparently you're not supposed to shop for clothes at the soup store," Holden said._

"What is she stupid?" I asked.

 _"_ _I know right, I thought I was dumb,"_ Holden said.

"Yeah...how'd that conversation go?" I asked.

* * *

 **Isabella** **POV**

"Hello?" David asked.

"Hey where are you at, It's your turn to watch the egg." I said.

"Uh, I can't I'm still buying clothes."

"Okay then hurry up."

"I can't find them."

"What do you mean you can't find them?"

"I can't find them there's only soup."

"What do you mean there's only soup?"

"It mean's there's only soup!"

"Then get out of the Soup Isle!"

"Alright, you don't need to yell at me!"

.

.

.

"There's more Soup!"

"What do you mean there's more soup!?"

"There's just more soup!"

"Go to the next Isle!"

.

.

.

"There's still soup!"

"Where are you right now!?"

"I'm at Soup!"

"What do you mean you're at Soup!?"

"I mean I'm at soup!"

"What store are you at!?"

"I'm at the soup store!"

"Why are you buying clothes at the Soup Store!?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"AFTER MIDNIGHT!"

"Fine!...wait...no, no, no, no! Noooooooo-"

Call ended…

End of PT1...

AHA! So I released this chapter because I might need more time for the next one. So the next one might not come out next weekend...anyway, Cya! And remember team deathmatch.


	5. Ravioli PT2

ARE YOU READY FOR A 2 HOUR WWE-MICHAEL BAY DIRECTED BOOK! I AM TOO! SO GUESS WHAT WE'RE DOING TODAY! A CHAPTER WITH NO EXPLOSION! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Zex: Yeah...kuudere are pretty cute. Zex I think I know why you got banned from Kalos...It was a typo, but you should be triggered. Don't worry you get to throw some hands. Just remembered, to be TRIGGERED!

.

.

.

How about some Halo 3? Gotta love those BR's…

Benoni: I DONT NEED YO HELP! I'll just have to go...even…..further….beyond! GRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAA- (*this message has been cut short due to being five season's long*).

* * *

Michael POV

You know who I miss? My little Onee-Sama. And I don't mean Piko, I mean my...semi-light sister. I mean she was biologically created using my DNA and some HDD processors, not to mention a dead body...but that still makes it legit right? Yeah, I think it does. Oh well, useless thoughts. I had grabbed my companioned moemon and went outside (after they were done napping. I took a picture to add to my moemon collection :3). I knew the first thing I should do as soon as I left.

"Moedex, is Miley Cyrus gay?" I asked.

"Affirmative."

"F*CK YOU MOEDEX! Moedex, do mole people exist?" I asked.

"Diglett do exist." It responded.

"Bring them to me."

"I can't do that. I'm an encyclopedia. All I can do is scan, take pictures, and record"

"Ahhh, but can you record?" I asked. It didn't respond. "Moedex, play Hollywood und- wait a minute…"

Triggered warning for those who like Lavender Tower in GEN-1

I heard some sick music in the background. No...no way...it can't be! It's my favorite band! And it's coming from...the tower? Holy shit it is! Hell's yeah I'm going there next!

.

.

.

"Why hello there." A feminine person said. God damn it I only took three steps. I turned around an-HOLY SHIT AN ACTUAL WOMAN!? There was a...ummm...a woman in-i-i….oh no. Not one of those outfits! Not bikini armor!

"W-why are you wearing b-bikini armor in town!?" I asked, scared. Welp here come the flashbacks. Ahh yes...my "Special Training"...my balls broke more times than I could count that day.

"Oh no, it's not that cutie, it's only my sexy boutique." She told me. Oh. So basically...she's a prostitute. Neat. Never met one of those...unless woman who rape you count.

"Oh...bitch get yo thirsty, thotty ass out of my face right now, before we throw some hands! And I'm not talking the kind you'll like!" I threatened.

"Oh go ahead, beat me, daddy." She responded. It's time's like this I really wish a ninja would appear and-Ow! A rock just hit me in the back head! I turned around and saw nothing, but when I looked back she was gone!

"Yeah run away...fucking thot. Better than a feminist."

"LIKE, OMG GIRLZ HAVE, LIKE, NO RIGHTS!"

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!

* * *

With the others

Benoni walked around, and upstairs. He actually didn't know when this house was made because it was not there three hours before they went through. All of Michael's moemon were outside of the door...except for Piko.

"What's going on?" I asked. They slowly looked at Benoni, and then slowly back at the door. Elizabeth walked up.

"Ummm...Piko is having a… "Panic Attack"," Elizabeth said to Benoni. Benoni sighed. This probably wasn't good. He slowly opened the door, and then closed it. He looked into one of the corners of the room to see what looked to be bodies.

"*holds back puke* (o-oh god! Why does he have a moemon like this!?)" Benoni mentally asked himself.

"It's only been 2 days...2day's without Onii-chan, 2 day's Onii-chan could be looking at girls with big boobies, two day's I could have and should have killed the others, yeah then Onii-chan would notice me right? Right? He, he, he, he…" Piko mumbled to herself. She was shaking and twitching violently. Benoni saw what was about 247 knives on the wall, all coming together to write "Onii-Chan". Although the wall was also covered in blood so, so it was hard to tell what she was going for. In her hand, she was sharpening a knife with what looked to be a skull. It stank in here...he was going to have to bathe them before he left. He was NOT looking forward to this. Benoni coughed, and then looked over quickly. She was gone. He looked behind him to get tackled and had a knife up to his throat. "Your one of Onii-Ch-ch-chan's bestie bestes friends! Maybe I should pack you up for Onii-chan, so he doesn't get lonely? What do you think Ratatatata?"

She looked over to the pile, before throwing a knife into the skull on the one at the bottom. There looked to be about 7-10 bodies.

"P-piko...would your brother really want his adorable little girl to be doing this?" Benoni asked.

"(I'm going to fucking die…)"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW! ONII-CHAN LOVES PIKO, PIKO KNOWS BEST! ONLY PIKO KNOW'S WHAT ONII-CHAN LIKES!" She yelled in bloody murder. Upon closer inspection she had bloodshot eyes, staring right into his soul. What did Michael say to do in this situation...do something stupid?

"(Ugh...I can't believe I'm gonna do this crap…) *click* do u no de wae? Dis is not de wae my bruddah. Da wae involves good hygiene, and sleep, and eating. *click*." Benoni said.

"Oh don't worry...I'm fine. I can go one week without sleep, I'm covered in the blood of others, and I've eaten one of their skulls…" Piko said. But her eyes seemed to calm a bit.

"I see. Bu- oh wait...I just got a message from Mic-"

"ONII-CHAN!" Piko yelled. She snatched his moegear, and read the message.

Bout to throw some hands down in Lavender town because of there way past too many feminists. Please grab my moemon. Phone feature is broken.

PS. Show my moemon this, especially Piko, YOU ARE IN CHARGE!

"Piko immediately sat down. And stared at Benoni." Piko said. Benoni was confused.

"Wait what? You know what never mind...c'mon we're cleaning you up. And the rest of the girls…I hate my life now." Benoni said. He then remembered something. "Oh wait a second...I can just have my wife do it."

* * *

Back with Michael

Ugh...I can't hear the music anymore. I think the party's over. Not a surprise since I was stopped by a prostitute and a group of feminist EVERY THREE STEPS! For the love of bloody Christ, and I hate that guy by the way, what is up with this town!? I thought this was supported for dead people, not bloody thots! Ughh...forget it. I looked up at the tower. All of the lights are also off, so that's a negative sign.

"Okay wind, what do I do?" I asked.

"Go inside the tower."

"THANKS, WIND!" I exclaimed. I walked into the tower, and I immediately grabbed my nose. It smells like drunk people, and there's confetti everywhere. Yup, whatever weird party I missed is definitely over. What was I here for again...ahh yes, plot! I looked to my side. Bloody stairs are in my way, and that's the only way up. I hate stairs. I walked up the stairs until I reached the top floor, and met what I thought I would. Leftover drinks, what I think is drugs, and...a sign for a blood orgy cult. "Eww."

I kept walking up until I reached a door. It said in bold letters "Do Not Pass". So I did what any rational character would do and walk in. Automatically I grabbed my head in pain, feeling the presence of the dead in the wind. I growled as my vision turned into a red version of night-vision.

"Tch, bloody bodies. Why the hell are my eyes acting up? There would have to be a lot of negative energy around here for my dark powers to kick in like that without temptation. I walked forward, and as I did the doors behind me closed, with a dull grey mist filling the room. I put my hand out, a purple aura created a ball in my hand, in which turned into a light that was constantly circling me. I walked up to the second to last level, in which I felt something staring at me. I reached for my moemon. "Nani?"

I heard something flying towards me as I dived behind some tombstones. My moemon are gone. Again. Great. I growled as I jumped out of the way of what looked to be a Shadow Ball attack, and countered by chucking my "Aura Sphere". It hit the side of the wall, and a dash flew by cutting my cheek. I fell to the floor by the force of the attack, as a shadow appeared above me. I growled as I let out a yell running towards it.

"Michael used punch, bitch!" I yelled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had no effect. As I went through it I was grabbed by the ankle and chucked through the floor. I got up and groaned.

"This...is not...Dragon Ball Z." I mumbled. "Yet I feel like I just got beaten up by the androids...again."

I heard something behind me and instinctively threw my leg. Nothing was there. I'm over 150 years old mentally (well...I might be exaggerating a bit) and I've never seen a ghost.

"You're not strong enough…" I heard a whisper say. I was hit in the back with another Shadow Ball, being bounced off of a wall. My vision started flickering to a bloody red as I felt my muscles trying to change. I gave an angry growl, but as I got up a yellow orb was chucked through the air and had explosive contact with something. That looked like-

"Onii-chan!" I heard someone yell, as I turn around I was tackled by a yellow blur. Next thing I knew Piko was cuddling and nuzzling me. I saw some footsteps and noticed Benoni.

"Hmph...this lady is a pain." He said. I got up, rubbing my head. I noticed I had a scratch above my eye along my forehead. Piko gave a growl as she started shaking.

"Who did this to you Onii-Chan! Lemme at em, I"ll kill them! I'll rip them to pieces!" She yelled. She started twitching as she pulled out a knife.

"Whoah! No, bad Piko! No knives!" I said, taking away her knife (and being the idiot I am grabbing the shirt part I cut my hand but didn't tell her). I saw a figure start to appear, piercing us with her red eyes. How did I know she had red eyes? Heh, heh, well...you know what they say. The more powerful a moemon is, the larger they are (*hint* *hint* *wink* *wink*). "That's it, no! Me no like lady!"

Michael and Benoni exchanged looks.

"She's distracting Onii-chan with her big boobies! And so I'm going to ki-!" Piko started, but before she could finish I returned her to her ball. Benoni had also found Sharpedo and Lapras in the meantime.

"So how can you see?" I asked, running out of there, Benoni behind me.

"Training. You?" He asked.

"Plot."

* * *

Are you ready for the first round!?

Note: I forgot to put Ultra's team in the update...as well as the other characters. I'll fix that on the next one. Or would you rather have me only put the team update of the characters for that chapter, and update every chapter? I don't care which...

"Hey Noel, take this Burn Heal!" Holden yelled. Noel had lost the roasting contest pretty badly and so he decided they were gonna throw some hands.

"Fuck you! I mean not really but- Ahhh! You know what I mean!" Noel yelled. He reached for his moemon. Not even Michael knew all of his moemon, so this was bound to be interesting.

"Don't worry Mr. Noel, I'll only use Iris. Is it okay if she goes all out?" Ultra asked. Iris turned around.

"Young master, if we may?" She asked. Ultra nodded, as they closed their eyes. Red's eyes widened.

"Their breath... they're in perfect sync." He noted. Both Ultra and Iris eyes shot open. Ultra's eyes turned a golden color, as he was covered in a straight yellow aura. However, Iris was covered a messy yellow aura.

"BULL! I CALL BULL!" David yelled. Iris let out a sigh with Ultra, they were ready.

FIGHT! 1-5

"Alright Ember, don't let me down!" Noel yelled. He threw out a normal moeball, which came out a teenager. She has shoulder length blonde hair, except for the back. It is in a spiky ponytail, being orange and red in coloring, held with a black cord. She has on an orange hair clip on the left, and orange eyes. She is wearing a tan shirt with the collar crooked and orange tie with a red and orange skirt. She's wearing knee-length white socks, and orange and white shoes. She is at chest length to Noel. Ember stretched with a yawn.

Name: Ember

Species: Combusken

National Number: 258

Height: 4'2 (exact measurements of this combusken is unknown.)

Weight: 47.5

Weak against: Wat, Gro, Fly, Psy

Ability: Blaze

Stats: 60, 85, 60, 85, 60, 55

Info:

Combusken are very determined fire-types. However, once they are down and their pride is broken, they go into depression. Only temporarily though.

"Alright, let's do this!" She said with DETERMINATION.

"Double-Kick!" Noel yelled. Ember dashed forward and went for a dropkick into Iris face. Iris ducked under the attack, but the strange thing was that Ultra was doing the same thing. Plus their eyes were closed. Ember threw another kick to the side, but Iris sidestepped and blocked the last attack. Iris brought her fist back, which got covered in electricity and punched ember away into a tree. She slowly got up as she was covered with a red outline. "N-no way...in one hit she already has Blaze activated!? Quick use-

Before Noel could finish Iris basically flew forwards and used thunder-punch to knock her back into the ground. Ember started crying as she started losing consciousness.

'T-this is not fair…' Ember thought to herself. She then lost consciousness. Noel was shocked, he couldn't believe what was debatable his most powerful moemon was two-shotted. He looked at them. They both looked perfectly calm, not a bit tired. He smirked as he grabbed his next moemon.

"Go Kuro!" He yelled, sending out Kuro (a Shedinja). Explain what she looked like during the pre-sequel...so f*ck off and go read it if you don't know what any of these people look like.

Battle 2: 1-4

"Kuro, use Fury Swipes!" Noel yelled. Kuro slowly brought here hands out, which extended her claws and tried to slice Iris. Iris once again easily dodged the attacks, except for one which cut her cheek. Iris tired uppercutting Kuro, but it did nothing. "Won't' do anything with wonder guard, use Absorb!"

Kuro opened her mouth, where two teeth appeared. She tried biting down, but Iris and Ultra smirked. They sidestepped and threw their fist into their back before it was engulfed in flames and launched them into the ground. Noel was dumbfounded again. How!?

"I'm still calling BULL-SHIT!" David yelled. Noel grabbed another moeball and chucked it, and out came a little girl. She has blue hair slightly past shoulder, with two button-like hairbands on each side of her head, with a plus in the middle. A blue antennae-like-thing comes out of her hair, with yellow at the end that can light up. She has golden eyes. She wears a blue dress with long sleeves that nearly conceal her hands, a skirt that reaches down to her knees, with a light blue obi tied around the waist. She does not wear shoes or socks. She is also at waist level to Noel.

"All-right Splash, you have to be extra careful," Noel said.

"Hehehe, okay Noel!" Splash said.

Name: Splash

Species: Angler

National Number: 172

Height: 3'4

Weight: 53ibs

Weak against: Gra, Gro

Ability: Volt Absorb

Stats: 75, 38, 38, 56, 56, 67

Moves: Bubble Beam, Confuse Ray, Thunder Wave, Water Gun, Electro Ball

Info:

Chinchou are very non-serious moemon. They find nearly anything funny and love to play. However, they are not very good at battling until they evolve, where there skill's beat their power.

Round 3: 1-3

"All right Splash, use Bu-" Noel was interrupted as Iris knocked her out with a quick chop to the neck. No pain done. Noel shrugged.

"Okay. that's fair." Noel said.

Battle 1-2

"If that's the case there's only one way to win," Noel said.

"Hey." Iris and Ultra said, putting on some sunglasses. They crossed their left leg over their right, tilted over putting a hand on their side, and lifted their head up a little. "You know I have to give you a bit of credit for trying."

They then pulled out a thing of salt.

"But for some reason, I'm smelling a lot of salt." The duo said, dropping some salt on the ground. Noel gave a very annoyed growl as he reached for another moemon. The duo took this time to mess with him even more, because why not? "What's wrong Noel? You said you were gonna kick our ass? I even gave you a handicap. Give up and I might lower my jokes."

Noel chucked another moemon.

"Alright then, I warned you." They said. Out of the ball came out a little girl with black hair brushed to the sides of her red eyes, with a strand falling down in between them. She wears a black dress, that covers her hands completely, and falls down to just past her knees with a white hem. She wears a white skull with two holes for the eyes on her head, that is constantly covering her right eye. She doesn't wear footwear either. She is just beneath his waist. "Is it a Hoenn thing that moemon don't wear shoes, or is it just you?"

Name: Skull

Species: Requiem Moemon

National Number: 357

Height: 2'7

Weight: 33.1

Weak against: Gho, Dar

Ability: Levitate, Frisk

Stats: 20, 40, 90, 30, 90, 25

Info:

Duskull are moemon who are usually forgotten by their trainer due to them never speaking. They do have the ability to speak, but they never do.

Iris jumped out of the way of an Astonish attack, before contouring with a thunder punch and knocking out the skull wearing moemon. Noel sighed as he returned his second to last moemon. At this point, he was just going to want to give up.

"And Skull's down...crap. That only leaves me with Shiro." Noel mumbled to himself. Ultra and Iris smirked. They were told to be careful when doing this, but even though this was their first time combining their power they didn't feel a thing. So much for side-effects. "Shiro...don't hurt yourself."

Out came out an actual adult. She had on a black dress, with Gold going down her sides above her boobs, with no sleeves. She had gold hair, with a black bangs going down to here eyes. On around her eyes were red goggles, and on her back were a pair of cross wings, but the wings on top had red streaks going down them to a certain point.

Name: Shiro

Species: Ninja

National Number: 293

Height: 4'0

Weight: 100

Weak against: Fir, Ele, Ice, Fly, Roc

Ability: Speed Boost, Infiltrator ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Stats: 61, 90, 45, 50, 50, 160

Info:

Ninjask are VEEEERY SNOOPY! Their sneak skills are on fleek.

"Really? Are you serious?" The duo asked. "Hah, I'll smack her into the gro-"

Before Iris could finish she was cut on the side of her arm and legs. The duo was shocked, but then they remembered. Speed Boost. Iris ran forward to try and knock her out quickly, but Shiro easily dodged. Iris ignited one fist with fire, and the other one with electricity. She kept trying to punch Shiro, but she kept dodging and counter-attacking with a slash. Iris growled and punched Shiro with a fire-punch, which knocked her out.

"Owtch. I actually felt that o-" The duo said. Ultra stopped

"Gah!" He yelled, he fell to the ground, the duo's power disappeared and Ultra started coughing up some blood. "G-guess those are the side-effects."

He then fell to the ground and was knocked out.

.

.

.

"I STILL CALL BULL!"


	6. CHIMICHANGAS! PT FINAL!

Benoni: Moonshine? NANI DA-FUDGE!

Zex: Oh I had something against you. It started when YOU TRASH TALKED SNORLAX YOU MOTHER ******

* * *

? Pov

"Mam, reporting in." A commander said. I took a drink of my wine.

"Go ahead," I responded.

"Mam the target has grouped up with the champion and 8th gym leader. With these odds, we can't win. What do we do?" She asked. I took another drink of my wine, before letting out a stressful sigh. Fucking bitch. I have to do everything myself. I put my feet up as I bit my lip.

"Go ahead and call Brianna and tell her to watch the base. Where are they going?"

"They are on their way to this city, mam. However, Intel suggests they will stop in Saffron City. Possibly challenge the gym-leader mam." The commander said. I got up, stretching out my back, before walking towards the door.

"I'll be back later," I said. I was about to walk out the door.

"Ahhh...mam you don't have pants on." She said. I looked down. All I was wearing was my shirt and panties. Shit. I coughed.

"Thank you, now please leave so I may change," I said. She nodded, before leaving. I could see the disappointed look in her eye. Thirsty, bitchy-ass thot.

* * *

With Michael and Benoni

"And that, Benoni, is how I was raped by three women. It's also the day I learned the word 'Rape' and 'Sex' for the second time. I forgot those words the first time due to brain damage." Michael said to Benoni. Benoni was utterly confused by hate story but did not question it. Especially since he just figured out that Lavender Town was more or less a *** dump, filled with feminist and thots. "And normies."

Ah yes, the normies.

Okay seriously...why do I use dead memes

"Because you do not know the way, my brother." The idiotic main character replied to me. "Eyyyy, that's a low blow!"

WELL TOO BAD!

*Cough* anyway...our two heroes (?) were walking towards Saffron, where they were supposed to meet the others. But along the way…

"P-put me down…!" I heard a girl yell. Michael and Benoni watched someone running with a girl in their hand. Michael pointed towards Saffron, he nodded and ran off. Michael smirked.

"Elizabeth use Double-Kick!" Michael commanded, throwing the ball. Elizabeth, his Nidorina, kicked the person in the stomach and chin. He dropped the girl, who ran behind a tree. He growled as he reached for a moeball.

"Tch, crap! C'mon out, Muk!" He yelled.

"Oh! Muk is super-" Michael started before he sent it out, making him say a new sentence, "Sexy!?"

Muk came out and...well...let's say Michael suddenly needed some water. Her skin was a light tan. She had on a black sleeveless sweater that exposes her-

"(WATERMELAWNS!)" Michael mentally said. Sure why not, they exposed the top of her WATERMELAWNS. She had some VERY short-shorts, they weren't even a fourth-way up to her thighs. "(DAMN SHE IS THICK! FIRST TENTACRUEL AND NOW MUK! HELL YEAH UNDERRATED MOEMON! Wait a minute...Nidoqueen is underrated….HELL YEAH!)"

Yes, very true. She is quite...thick around the buttox. She has purple eyes and long purple hair down to her buttox as well.

"Wait a second! What level does Muk evolve…? 38 right…?" Michael asked.

Name: Muk

Species: The "Whore" moemon

National Number: 90

Height: 4'2

Weight: 99.15

Weak against: Psy

Ability: Stench, Sticky Hold, Poison Touch

Stats: 105, 105, 75, 65, 100, 50

Moves: Mostly Poisson, Normal, and ground

Info:

Muk's are commonly found either cheating with their mate or in an orgy. A Lot of Muk smell so much like 'semen' that they have the ability "Stench". Their sexual hormones are one of the most, if not the most extreme of moemon species.

"Oh Sh-" Before Michael could finish, Elizabeth was sent flying into him. He groaned a little as he slowly got up. Maybe he should have thought of a strategy. Then again all of his moemon were around LV 23, so this thing was most likely around 1.7x stronger than him. Plus he had no type-effective moemon. At this rate...maybe he should have had Benoni stay with him.

"Lohaya use Hammer Arm!" Someone yelled. Suddenly, and quicker than even Michael could keep up with, the Muk was slammed into the ground as a woman chucked herself at her. The hit was strong enough to knock the Muk into a crater. Nothing too big, but still. A man walked up, with a very ticked off look. His moemon jumped back, letting the Muck grab her head in pain before getting back up.

This new moemon, Lohaya, has pale skin with Red-Eyes (See what I did there?). She has blueish-green hair held in pigtails. She was covered in Blue-Green armor with an X on the center. Lohaya had two mechanical arms on her shoulder blades, ready to block or attack at any moment. Michael had a couple guesses on what it could be, 8 or 9 guesses to be precise. He pulled out his moedex because that is what Yamcha would do. And in this situation, he was the

Yamcha.

Name: Lohaya

Species: Iron Armor Moemon

National Number: 378

Height: 5'3

Weight: 303.25 (Due to its armor, it's base weight is only around 100ibs)

Weak against: Fir, Gro, Gho, Dar

Ability: Clear Body, Light Metal (hidden)

Stats: 80, 135, 130, 95, 90, 70

Info:

This moemon is pretty smart. We don't know how it's so smart since it spends its whole life avoiding studies by nature, but they are smarter than most people.

"Hey, that's pretty good!" I said. No meme intended this is actually good. Especially since he's about to win during this commercial.

* * *

Have you been friend zoned?

Are you gay?

Are you straight?

Maybe trans?

Okay here's the real question, are you still a virgin?

WELL, WAIT NO MORE! FOR WE HAVE-

"MICHAEL'S RAPE POTION V.3-420!"

Any person who drinks this will have their hormones pushed to-

"THEIR MAXIMUM LIMITS!"

And they will rape the first person they see of their attracted sex!

"TOP QUALITY!"

Just listen to these proud testers!

Random Person 1: AHHH! SHE BROKE MY D*CK! WHY! WHY DID SHE RAPE ME SO MUCH MY D*CK BROKE!

Random Person 2: I was sent to jail because my daughter accidentally drank it thinking it was green Kool-Aid.

Persona 3: Senpai finally put his big juicy-

MOVING ON!

Michael: I got raped by multiple Goddess, but that was during the first version. Now, it's even worse...please send help.

"SUCH GOOD FEEDBACK!"

Buy now for 99.99 not adding shipping and handling! Buy one gallon get a condom free!

A person with a gun up to their head: W-w-wow! S-s-s-such a g-good deal!

BUY NOW!

* * *

Back with Michael

"Wow, you REALLY suck," Michael said to his new friend, who was cradling his moemon, "But as long as the moemon are a-o.k then it's all good."

"Thanks for stopping him. I might not have been able to get my little baby back." He said, still cuddling up to his moemon.

"We PROBABLY should have put in the battle to help fill in the word count, but you know SMDBZX, he's too lazy." The little itch-of-a-bitch who is going to get raped tonight said. "Oh f*ck…"

FIRST PERSON POV SWITCH!

"Ummm...okay then? Anyway, my name is Sasha. This is my little princess, Aurora." Sasha told Michael. Aurora snuggled into his chest blushing. Aurora had pale really pale skin, with green bob-cut hair that's shoulder length, with two red clips in them. I could kinda see her blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress to her knees, but no shoes. It was obviously a Ralts, so I assume he's from Hoenn too. "SO how did you get so far? With those battle skills...you kinda suck."

"Well, I actually don't like to battle," Sasha said to me.

"WAIT WHAT!?" I asked, stopping. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A METAGROSS THEN!?"

"W-well I do have a moemon or two who kinda like to battle...plus it wasn't until recently I realized how high-level Lohaya was," Sasha said truthfully. I looked over, Elizabeth was getting her footing again. It was a good thing Lohaya had potions...I need more of those. I only buy moeball's...luckily I never found a weedle in Viridian (-_-'). I also hope Isabella doesn't realize I thought that...since the Narrator warned me of rape. But who? Who has the balls!? Well, I; mean...not really since they're all girls...and I've seen under their pants. Because I gave them baths...wow I sound like a sick person now. I treated all of my moemon like my children, and now it's turning to a lovey-dovey thing. Ewey!

"A'ight...I get it. Man that sucks, I guess I can't get your help then…" I mumbled to myself.

"Huh? Well, what is it? I mean I should repay you, right?" Sasha said. I sighed. This guy might get beaten by Yamcha...well would if his moment weren't so OP for this area.

"Well, you know those group of terrorizing feminist? Team New Order?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well me, my friends, and the champion/ EX-Champion think we know where they are. Oh, and uh, someone who made it top-4 in the moemon league."

"O-oh...I see." Sasha sighed, putting his hand on his chin, mumbling to himself. He looked over to Lohaya, who shrugged. Also, she no longer had her armor on, so she had on a sleeveless shirt and shorts with colors similar to her armor. I understand that armor must be heavy. I wonder how moemon summon their natural weapons and armor...maybe it's like hammer-space? Meh. "I mean...I guess I can. I have a contest down in Cerulean, and I might as well help. Although I'm going to try my best to resolve things peacefully."

I have a laugh.

"Oh no, no, no...give them a bit of breathing room and they will use your moemon as test-tubes," I informed him. I suddenly grabbed my head in pain as his whole aura completely changed.

"...second thought, let's go beat the crap out of them," Sasha told me. I giggled as I ignored my pain.

"All right then. YO SMDBZX! HIT IT!" I said. I then picked up Sasha.

"H-hey!"

IT'S Dangerous to go alone-take a Sasha!

MICHAEL RECEIVED A SASHA! (AND HIS MOEMON)

JK

SASHA JOINED THE PARTY!

* * *

NOTE: It is important that you know...that I made this chapter SOLELY for this character. He has been patiently waiting since November...and I promised he'd been in chapter 2-4, which were LATE! So because of this, yeah!

NOTE TOOOO!: I'm only doing party updates for the characters in the Chapter.

NOTE TRI: It is proven in the anime you can carry more than 6 pokemon...you can only use 6 in official matches, however. This is why Michael currently has more the 6 on him...you know...since he had two and then his other five appeared. Once he gets to a moemon center he's going to organize his team.


	7. Everyone is together-Lemondade

Benoni: GET YOU BITCHIN GENWUNNER ASS OUT OF THIS BITCHIN ROOM RIGHT NOW...oh wait you're not here in my room. This is good...but I don't have friends...huh. SOMEONE BE MY FRIEND! I-i mean...baka-chans, I have plenty of friends. Ain't that right pillow-sama...see he agrees with me!

Zex: Well if it's one day you want, too bad. Because I don't think I can finish this in a couple of hours...I started working on this 10:55 on 5/11/2018. Or 2011 according to my 3DS.

WARNING! There is "Lemon's" In this. Which means there will be "White Lemonade" winky-face 360 no-scope get on my level booooo-TRIGGERED! I will put a note. I will put a warning, and then another one. *like this*

* * *

With most of the group in Saffron.

Holden was staring at Noel.

Noel was staring at Holden.

Ultra had his face in Iris boobies. Getting his head scratched.

"Awww...I wove hwead scwashes." Ultra mumbled, making Iris blush at the sudden movement. It didn't help that Ultra is an oblivious idiot and snuggled deeper into Iris' breast.

"So. It sucks doesn't it?" Holden asked.

"..." Noel didn't respond. He was pretty pissed after losing so badly. Red and Blue were, Ironically, playing moemon Red and Blue playing against each other. Green was going through her contacts, probably figuring out who she was going to cheat next. Benoni had just gotten there, saying Michael had to stop and do something. He was cuddling (and quietly enjoying it too) his Cubone, Anima. Anima was wearing black footie pajamas, with a white bandana on her head. She had dark blue, almost black eyes, with short brown hair. She was sleeping wrapped up in a blanket, laying on his chest and using him for a pillow. Noel squinted his eyes. "No...kill yourself. He cheated."

NOTE: From this point on, moemon will have breast sized based on their stat total. If their stat total is:

Below 200=A-cup

Below 300=B-cup

Below 400=C-cup

Below 500=D-cup

Below 600=DD-cup

Below 700=E

Above 700=EE

No one opened their moedex but will put up Cubone's info anyway's. Hell, we'll show it for Benoni.

Name: Anima (Cubone)

Species: Nowar moemon

National Number: 105

Height: 2'8 (average)

Weight: 28.6

Weak against: Wat, Gra, Ice

Ability: Lightning Rod, Rock Head, Battle Armor (hidden/current)

Stats: 50, 50, 95, 40, 50, 35

Moves: Focus Energy, Leer, Headbutt, Bone Club, Growl

LV: 19

Nature: Lonely

Info:

There was once a goddess who was not only a loner but was VEEEERY Tsun-Tsun. Their species is named after this goddess mysterious nickname due to them either being lonely or Tsundere. They love to be babied as they are often abandoned at birth.

* * *

In some other dimension

*Sneeze*.

"You okay, sis?"

"Yeah...but I have the feeling some pervert not only called me a loner but a tsundere."

"Oh don't worry Nowar, they wouldn't be wrong."

"I AM NOT A LONER OR A TSUNDERE! I have plenty of friends..." Said person playing with their fingers said.

* * *

BACK WITH THE GROUP

Michael ran through the door.

"SUP BITCHES! IM HERE TO EAT ASS AND KICK GUM!" Michael yelled. He then stopped. "Oh shitwrong line.

Take 2

Michael kicked down the door, but this time wearing glasses.

"SUP FUCKERS IM HERE TO BEAT SOME ASS AND GRAB SOME TITS! Oh damn, that's just wrong...okay from the top!"

Take 3

"WAAAAAZZZZZZZ GOOOD NIGGAZ! ...that was just fucking racist. Okay, Okay, one more time."

Ughh…

Michael kicked the door down. He was wearing some shades.

"Hey Bitches and Hoes, where's the party at...oh wai-you know what fuck it!" Michael yelled. "I'll do it the old fashion way."

"The old fashion way?" Someone asked. The others thought it sounded feminine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAARRAAAAAAAAA,GRRRRRRRRRR….GRRRR….RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Michael started yelling, before gettign a shoe thrown at him. "MY LEG!"

Sasha walked in as everyone was holding their ears. The whole house shook from his yell.

"Hey man you okay?" Sasha asked.

"#RipMyLife, #FuckThePolice, #Memes, #SupportWhiteMageBennoniBecauseHeSaidToSuportMe, #NoHomo." Michael said with a smirk on his face. Ultra got up, yawning. They stared each other down, with very serious expressions. But the others weren't worried about it.

"HOLY SH*T MICHAEL GOT LAID BY AN ACTUAL WOMAN!?" Holden asked in shock, seeing Sasha. Oh, I forgot to explain what they looked like…

Well look at that, ya fucked up. Great job, 10/10.

Yeah. Let's just literarily quote what they said. shoulder-length straight black hair, grey eyes. Not joking I literally just copy-pasted that line. What are they wearing? I dunno...white shoes, blue pants, grey jacket with white shirt, bracelets. Because they never explained it...oh well! Everyone in the group got a chill down their spine as Michael got a blue outline to him, and Ultra got a yellow one.

"It's been a while," Michael said.

"Yeah. Maybe not long enough." Ultra said.

"Oh, I'd GLADLY," Michael started, getting a blood red aura around him, "Say it hasn't been long enough."

"Hmph." Ultra started, getting a golden aura. "We going to throw down? You know what will happen if you do it again...everyone will-"

"SHUT UP!" Michael yelled in a demonic voice, punching Ultra into the wall. Everyone could see Michael's back glowing. A red glowing pentagon was on Michael's back, seeping through his clothes. Ultra got up, also growling as electricity started sparking in between them.

"(tch, I have to do something…)" David thought to himself. He ran in between them. "Who wants bacon!"

Both of them immediately turned to normal eyes widened. David held his ears.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" They both yelled in joy. He then got punched in the eye about five minutes later when they realized he was lying. Ultra did bring IT up again.

"Just remember…" Ultra whispered into his ear. "If I have to, I will kill you."

And with that, he went back to his innocent mind and snuggled with Iris and her big boobies! Michael shrugged, he really didn't care.

"(I mean should I? I am the son of Deadpool)," Michael said.

Wait-NANI! SINCE WHEN!

"(SINCE CHAPTER 7 OF WHITE RONDO...WHICH I DIDN'T READ UNTIL THE WRITING OF THAT LINE)!"

Then...what about that dream at the beginning of the story?

"(Yeah somehow I skipped chapter 7...whoops. But hey! This chapter is full of references...why did I imagine Might Guy saying that)?"

OBJECTION! SENCE WHITE RONDO TAKES PLACE AFTER THIS, IT IS CURRENTLY NON-CANON!

"(WAIT! FUCK YOU I WIN ANYWAY)!" The soon to be raped person said. "(Ahhh, crap...wait a second…)"

Michael looked at David and Holden.

"David, Holden my niggas! You have new clothes!" Michael noted. David was wearing green shorts with black highlights, with a white shirt and a jet-black jacket. Holden was wearing pants, a black shirt, and a buttoned jacket.

"Call me that again I will beat the-" Before Holden could finish he had a brick chucked at his face. David walked up to the "woman" Sasha.

"Uhmmm...hello mam, my name David," David said. Sasha tense a bit. David bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

"Uh...I'm...a guy," Sasha replied. David's eyes widened, as everyone was surprised. David was pretty embarrassed.

"It's a trap!" Admiral Ackbar yelled. Everyone looked over, and Holden was playing the scene. David sighed.

"I'm...going to take a shower. My head hurts." David said. With that, he went to go grab some clothes.

.

.

.

"WATCH OUT FOX! DO A BARREL ROLL!"

* * *

3rd POV. WARNING! LEMON'S AHEAD in this section.

David sighed as he walked into his room. His moemon were doing...really whatever they wanted. Wendy was playing David's 3ds, even though he doesn't know where it came from. Sally and Kansas were in their moeball's, probably sleeping. Isabella was cuddling up with the egg, watching over Wendy. And then Ariel was reading a book...he didn't know over what.

"Girl's I'm going to take a bath, do you need to go the bathroom?" David asked. No one responded. He turned around to go into the shower. Ariel and Isabella stared at his butt as he left.

"(One day...I will have that ass.)" Ariel said to herself. Isabella just licked her lips. She then made a little "Fort" for the egg.

"Wendy sweaty, be careful, I'm leaving the egg unattended," Isabella said to Wendy. Wendy laid down next to the egg and put in David's earbuds. Even she had no Idea what the hell "Minecraft" was. Isabella got up and walked toward the door. Ariel threw a pair of scissors in between her and the door.

"The hell do you think you're going?" Ariel asked. Isabella smirked.

"I'm going to go have some fun with my man." She said. A couple ticks appeared on Ariel's head as she slammed her book and walked up to her. Note that Ariel is a lot taller.

"Listen up you black and yellow Slut. He is NOT your man. He had me first anyway, plus he obviously more attracted to my bigger breast, short stacks." Ariel responded. Isabella had shadow's over her eyes now, however you could still see her crimson red eyes.

"So I guess the Michael Jordan's bitch wants her wings clipped…" Isabella threatened, summoning her javelins.

"Hah! You think you could beat me? Bitch I have type-advantage! You. Aint. Shit." Ariel said, glowing blue for her Ariel Ace.

"Would you two just go in there and rape him already?" Wendy asked. Both Ariel and Isabella gave her a death stare. "What? You wanna fight me?"

Wendy pulled out her M9.

"Listen, I know you're both thirsty. I get it. But you both can have the guy, that's how pretty much every trainer in this world works. Just...play rock-paper-scissors or some crap." Wendy said, putting her M9 back into her...butt? The others are confused where she put it. Anime logic. Isabella and Ariel stared each other down and played the game of ultimate fate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rock-Paper-Scissors. DRAMATIC! But Isabelle pulled rock...and Ariel pulled scissors.

"DAMN IT!" Ariel yelled. David had heard her but pushed it off as nothing. Isabella smirked.

"Guess I win. I'll let you have him next time mount-tit's." Isabella teased. She then grabbed a fresh pair of clothes (which were just a black and yellow striped pair of underwear and a bra) and went towards the door. The other two went into their balls.

*The Lemon's will start here*

Isabella opened the door, and immediately David tensed. He knew who it was. He had to stop her before she took off her clothes. He looked over towards the door, pushing the curtain open slightly. As soon as David did he had a pair of black panties sling-shouted at him, in which he instinctively bitch slapped away. However, with this, he could see Isabella naked, from top to bottom.

"I-Isabella! The f*ck!?" David asked. He immediately sat down in his bath, thankfully filled with bubbles. Needless to say, his body was ready. However, his mind was not. "If you want a shower then just wait!"

"Hmmmm...no," Isabella told him, as she got into the bath. It was a surprisingly deep and big bath. It could probably fit four average sized people in it. Isabella grabbed some body wash and put it on his back. She then wrapped his arms around him as she started rubbing his back with her sexy sacks of honey. Because they're more than fat. She then giggled as she licked the inside of his left ear, which made David's skin crawl. "Mmmmm...you know it's almost that time for my species...almost but not quite."

"And...that means?" David asked, trying to keep his leg's closed without nutting himself.

"That means I can't get pregnant yet...which means you could fuck me until I can't stand and everything would be fine. You're missing out." Isabella said in a seductive tone. Her hand's were slowly going down towards David's hard erection until she slipped past them and started rubbing his testicles, which made him feel even less comfortable. "One of us is having fun either way...it's up to y-"

"Kill me. Just fucking kill me." David said. Sure, he didn't WANT to die a virgin. But he's already been raped once by this woman...nothing compared to Michael's torture.

"Aww...don't be a party pooper." Isabella said. Isabella reached for her boobs, squeezing them a bit. Some honey came out, but it seemed sparkly. Licked her fingers, before bringing David's head back and kissing him. Isabella explored the inside of David's mouth, spreading the honey all over his throat, tongue, and side of his cheeks. She also put a bit of her spit in there as well. She let go when David started choking, but she forced him to swallow it.

"God what the-" David was going to say, but then everything got a bit loopy. And his penis had used Iron Defense.

SMDBZX Makes Puns During Sex Scene in 2018...wow.

"Whoa...I feel weird." David said. God, he did not know what he felt like. He felt fucking awesome but at the same time loopy. He turned around, and Isabella giggled. He did not know what she did...but suddenly he was really thirsty. His breathing started to increase.

"Now just let me take care of the-w-whoa!" Isabella yelped in surprise. David had tackled her against the wall and started deeply kissing her back. Isabella gladly returned the favor, while massaging Davids dick.

"(W-what the hell did she do...m-my body won't respond to my orders! Why is it moving on its own!)" David asked himself. He moved his hand down towards Isabella's vagina, where he started massaging the surface of it. "(Nghi-it's no good...my mind is….going…..bla…)"

"Mmmmm, stop teasing me…" Isabella quietly moaned. David then shoved his fist into her Vagina in one push. She let out a moan as he repeated this multiple times. "Mmmmm, harder damn it!"

David did as she asked, and the bath started to turn slightly red before it dissipates with the bubbles. Isabella didn't know whether to cry in pain or to fall numb to the pleasure. David pulled out his fist, much to Isabella's disappointment.

"(What? I could have sworn it would have lasted lo-" Isabella's thoughts were interrupted as David stood up and grabbed her head, shoving his cock down her throat. It caught her off guard, but she continued to suck him off, wrapping her tongue around David's member. As she was doing that he rocked her head put and forward and backward, trying to maximize his pleasure. He would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this violent personality. "(Now I understand why Britney loves Michael so much…)"

David started breathing heavier, and heavier. David had gained momentary consciousness.

"(D-damn you and your tongue skills! FUCK! This is going to end up like it did in my dimension…)" David thought to himself. He did one final push and unleashed a load of semen down her throat. She coughed as she couldn't swallow all of it in one go. He pulled out and watched as Isabella moved her mouth around to help swallow every drop.

"My, my Master...I must say I love this new side of you." Isabella said. She got up putting her head and hands on David's chest, who was quite muscular now. She also put her knee up against David's cock, as even though it went from Iron Defense to Harden, it was still hard. "You've grown a little since last time...are you gonna take me?"

She looked up into David's eyes, which were very dull before he picked her up and started violently kissing her again. He used his foot to unplugged the bathtub and walked out. They dried off and walked out...still naked. David basically threw her onto the bed, and then he quickly got on top of her, slowly kissing up her neck and rubbing her thighs. Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself closer to his ear.

"I said to stop teasing me...but I also said you could fuck me until I can't walk anymore," Isabella whispered into David's ear. David stared down at Isabella's breast. They were normally at a C-cup size, but because of the honey, they were at a D-size. "Oh? Do you like my breast? You want them, don't you? Fine, come here you spoiled little boy."

Isabella brought David to her breast, where he started to suck on her breast. At first, he was at least, but then he noticed she liked it a bit, and that he could taste honey. He started biting and nibbling her nipple as he played with her other boob.

"Ah…~! Now c'mon Davey-poo, we can't have one side uneven." Isabella said. He switched tit's and started sucking and biting that one. Due to this, he was being rougher, causing her to have even more pleasure. And once again, David used Iron Defense. She pulled him away from his breast, and so he backed up. Isabella then spread out her legs and David-

COCK BLOCK SCENE TRANSFER!

* * *

In the room, next door...how big is this house?

*bang* *bang* *bang*

Charla opened a sleepy eye in annoyance. She was tired of this crap...but the only other bed was in Michael's room. She got up, tip-toeing into the room. No one was sleeping with Michael, except for Sharpedo on the other side. She quietly got into the bed and pulled the blanket up to her. Michael shifted, before grabbing Charla and snuggling up to her. Her face turned red as she snuggled up to his chest.

"(...baka master. He should have done this a long time ago...instead of doing it with Britney.)" Charla thought to herself. Michael had a smile on his face, un-knowing he was cuddling up to Charla instead of his pillow. "(I really don't understand why I'm not giving more attention. I'm his strongest, not to mention first moemon. When he first had me, I was cautious. However, he grew close to me. I didn't mind Ariel, after all, he gave us both equal love and care.)"

Michael rolled over, making Charla being on top of him. But then he rolled over to the other side.

"(And then there was tits and psyco. God, what do I even say about those two? Britney is okay, she's sweet and fun to talk to, but as Piko would say; 'She distracts Onii-chan with her big boobies'. I suppose it's not entirely her fault...my breast are bigger than her's after all.)" Charla looked down at her breast, D-sized. As compared to Britney's which were a C-size, albeit barely. Charla grabbed Michaels shirt and cuddled up to him. For the first time in a while...she was ligiminitly happy.

.

.

.

#SMDBZXLeavesOutTheJuicyPart'sBecauseHe'sTryingToBeACockblock.

Michael: I hate my life.

This was hard and humiliating to write.

Michael: So...why did you do it?

...that's...a good question.


	8. When SMDBZX is bored

"And that's why I called," I said. Prof. Oak put his hand up to his chin.

"I see. You have gone through a lot. I suppose I could let you keep a couple moemon here." Oak said to me.

"By the way, where's Britney?" I asked. Oak gave a surprised look, then a remembering one.

"Oh right, one moment," Oak said. He left for a couple of minutes until he heard a high-pitched squeal, in which Britney came running to the screen.

"Master!" She said in joy, I laughed.

"Hey there Brit, how's it hanging?" I asked. She sighed.

"Pretty poorly. My wing recovered but I still can't fly. On the plus side, my level went up...by one." Britney said. Uh-oh. If she's leveling up that fast I won't be able to use her until Johto. Unless I train her with free time before the Pokemon League.

"I see...that's a shame. So I have caught two new moemon, a Sharpedo and Lapras." I said to Britney.

"That's great master!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. But unfortunately I have to send one of my moemon there, so the Genwunners don't throw a fit. I'm going to be sending Lapras, okay?" I asked. Britney nodded. I grabbed Lapras moeball and sent it through the transporter, in which the ball landed on the other side. "Alright, you two be nice okay."

"Okay, master!" Britney said. I waved as I turned off the computer and sent everyone out of their ball's to eat. Immediately Piko came to cuddle up to me, but surprising me, so did Faris and Charla! Faris sat on my lap, while Charla sat on my right side.

"Uhhhh...this is new," I said to myself. But I didn't say anything and just let everyone order their food. I'm happy my little girls are starting to get along better with me! Especially Faris, her tail is so fluffy~! "Alright!"

I slammed my hands against the table, catching the attention of some of the people around us.

"Who's ready for some intense training?" I asked. Everyone jumped up ready to go, except for Elizabeth who kinda half-heartedly raised her hand. She was still tired. We then went to the route in between Saffron and Vermillion to train, as it was the closest. So with Charla, Ariel, Piko, Elizabeth, Faris, and Aqua at my side; we went to push it to the limit!

* * *

With David and Holden

Red, Blue, and Green decided that they should leave and check out town's on their own. Red went to check around Pewter to Pallet, as well as around the Pokemon League since the old one was evil. Blue was watching over Saffron, Cerulean, and celadon. Green was watching Vermillion, Fuchsia, and Lavender town. Ultra was sad when Green left but felt better when he got to cuddle in Iris Boobies...again. It was time to eat, and David was feeding the girls his favorite food. Instant ramen.

"Okay girls, just touch the box," David said. They touched the box and it *popped* into a bowl of hot chicken ramen. The girl's mouth watered at the taste and the amazement of it. Well except for Isabella, but she had no problem eating meat every now and then. Why was he making instant ramen? The same reason Isabella has been laying on David eating and sitting on his lap. She had (hormornely) forced David to fuck her until she couldn't stand. She tried. "Yes, the best food ever."

"Sorry David, but your wrong," Holden said. Holden brought out a big plate of Ravioli. "Ravioli, Ravioli, don't lewd the moemon loli."

"(OH HELL NO! Not only has he been on Reddit (fucking teenage women) but he's saying that is better than Ramen?) Yeah, you're stupid. Obviously, Ramen is better. Believe it!" David yelled. Holden squinted at him. Until he put his foot down.

"After lunch, we're fighting," Holden said. David nodded, agreeing to this challenge. Even though David knew he would win.

*Wiggle*

David saw something move at the side of his eye. It was the egg. He lightly tapped it, it felt warm like normal and did not shake. So he turned back to Holden.

*Wiggle* *wiggle*

David saw it again.

"Oh s*it it's going to hatch soon…"

"Yay!" His moemon cheered

"FUCK!"

* * *

With Noel and Sasha and Ultra...BONDING TIME :)

Sasha was staring at Noel.

Noel was staring at Sasha.

Ultra still had his face in Iris's boobies. Still getting head scratches. Actually, at this point, his tail was trying to grow back, but due to him not carrying over his other half's adaptability skill, he can't grow it back.

"So...your a trap," Noel said.

"I'd rather you didn't call me that," Sasha replied. He would have his moemon out, but they were in town.

"Ah, but are you a loli trap?" Asked Noel, petting the head of Splash who magically appeared out of her ball with a *Pop*...cool.

.

.

.

.

What were you expecting a meme?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SHE CAN USE CHAOS CONTROL!

"I feel like someone made a bad joke again," Noel said.

"He, he, I like it when I get my head patted," Splash said happily. Then the wall next to Noel had a nock on it.

"FBI Open up!" They said. Then it exploded and bullet's started flying everywhere. Noel returned Splash, jumped up, and yelled:

"WAIT!" He yelled. Everyone stopped. Then Noel started playing COD: Ghost waiting timer at the beginning of a match.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"TEAM DEATHMATCH!" He yelled, and then tackled Sasha as everyone started shooting again. "Just crawl, this is normal. Why can't I pet my Loli's in public? FLAT IS JUSTICE!"

Ultra had already left before the wall exploded. He was sleeping while having a piggy-back ride.

* * *

Back with Michael, where Benoni is

"BENONI-CHAN! FIGHT ME!" Michael said. Benoni gave him a confused look.

"(The hell does he want me to fight for…?)" Benoni asked.

"Oh you know, us Saiyans get stronger every time we come…" Michael said.

"(UHHHHHHHHHH?)" Benoni thought to himself.

"Close to death."

"(Much better. Wait what did he call himself-)"

"TRAINING BEGINS NOW!" Michael yelled, punching Benoni in the nose and knocking him down. "You weren't ready."

Benoni groaned as he flipped him off, but then Michael kicked him in the ribs.

"TRAIN HARDER!"

* * *

Later around midnight….

Benoni walked into the house. He was tired AF. How could a skinny white boy who doesn't do anything but make jokes and repeat dead memes be so outrageously strong!? He had a flashback to what Michael told him.

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE

"(HOW IS HE SO STRONG!?)"

"PLOT ARMOR BITCH!"

MEANWHILE, IN OUR UNIVERSE

Benoni sighed. He hated his life. He looked around...where was Kohaku?

"Benoni-chan~!" Kohaku teased. He saw a pair of Bunny ears on the other side of the bed. He did a Halo crouch over there, then jumped up. It was a box with Bunny ears. He was confused AF until he was tackled by Kohaku, who was...wearing a very revealing bunny outfit. It barely covered any of her privates, not to mention she was teasing him with some high thighs. Smart move. "Good morning Benoni-Chan~..."

"(Ummmm...good night?)" Benoni thought. He was still too scared to talk.

"Oh, what's that? Can't speak? Then I guess there's no objection!" Kohaku said, getting on top of him.

"(Oh fuck it...can't do anything about it anyway.)"

Not writing another sex-scene.


	9. When SMDBZX is bored too

**Zex: RIP-He will be missed. Until he is replaced, then utterly forgotten and lost through time.**

 **Benoni: First of all, piss off GENWUNNER. Second of all, plot armor beat's all. And third, WHEN IN THE F*CK DID YOU TURN LATIN!? I thought you were like...3 different races than that.**

* * *

 **?**

Michael opened his eyes. Darkness. Except for a light in the darkness. He walked towards the light, but no matter how far he walked towards it, it only seemed to dim.

 _"Ha, ha, ha, ha…"_ A demonic voice laughed in a whisper. Michael looked around, nothing was there. He just shrugged it off and kept walking. He felt he should question how this was possible, but then he remembered that with the power of plot anything is possible.

" _So much to do...so little time…_ " Another voice said. This was a light, feminine voice.

" _Yet all of it is possible...it only takes one action…_ " A deeper female voice said. The area started fading into a laboratory type of area, covered in blood and body's. Michael wanted to flinch, but he couldn't move.

" _LET ME OUT_!"

" _Give us freedom…_ "

" _Help us destroy this world…_ "

" _Kill them all, Kill them all, kill them all, KILL THEM ALL!_ " They all yelled. He then saw himself on his hand's and knees. Blood started to poor out of the ceiling, engulfing him

"Hahahaha, hahaha! _HA! HA! HA! HAA!_ "

* * *

 **Michael's room 6** :AM

"GAAAH!" Michael yelled, jumping out of bed. Everyone woke up with a jolt of surprise. He was covered in sweat and shaking in an unnatural way.

"Onii-Chan!?" Piko asked, shaking Michael. He stared at his hands, eyes widen still shaking.

"Master?" Elizabeth, and soon after Ariel asked.

"Mikey?" Faris asked, shaking him. "Look at my fluffy tail!"

Even her fluffy tail and ears weren't snapping him out of it.

"..." Aqua, Michael's Sharpedo, was too shy to say anything. Charla growled, activating her blaze in annoyance, and she ran up to punch him in the face. As her fist got closer, Michael changed the trajectory and then held her by the throat on the wall. He gave a sinister smile as he started laughing. The symbol on his back started glowing before Charla activated Outrage and kneed Michael in the nose. After that, the symbol went out.

"Owww! God-damn it who hit me in the fucking nose! God that hurt like a bitch!" Michael said in pain. "Ffffff, ahhh...Fffffffffff, ahhhhh…fffffffffffffffffffff, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

 **Five minutes later**

Michael was back in his bed, on his right side, although not comfortable. Faris was lying above his head (these beds are stupid big) with Piko laying against his stomach and ribs. Charla was cuddling up against his back, Elizabeth was next to Pico letting her cuddle in between them, Ariel was Near the back of Michael's leg's with her head being at Michael's feet, and Aqua was sleeping a little bit closer to him rather than the opposite side of the bed.

"(I really can't let them sleep with me like this...but if I leave one then I'll get raped...)" Michael thought to himself. He cuddled with himself as he got a chill down his spine. As if on instinct Charla cuddled closer to him, putting her head right on his nose. He would be lying if he didn't say she wasn't warm. He turned around, causing her to shuffle a little, before wrapping his arms around her. He made sure the rest of his moemon were still asleep, which they were. Except for Charla, but he didn't know that. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the forehead, before putting his own there. "I'm sorry sweetie…hm, what am I saying...you would kill me if I said that."

With this, he went to sleep. Little did he know, but you did, she wasn't actually asleep.

"(Haaaaa~, I love it when he cuddles with me...)" Charla thought to himself.

* * *

 **Three hours later**

Michael and his moemon woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, well all except for Charla and Piko, who didn't want to stop cuddling up to him. During the night Piko had gotten in between Michael and Charla, jealous that they were cuddling instead of her getting all the attention.

Michael got dressed, stretched and everyone got into their moeball's. Everyone was up and awake, except for Noel, doing their own things. For example, Sasha was playing with his Ralts named Aurora. David and Holden were playing Pokemon Red and Blue, Benoni was not in the room, and Noel was reading...how to train your Loli Dragon...okay then. Michael walked towards the door, where Ultra ran up to him. They exchanged looks.

"Gym time?" Ultra asked. Michael smiled.

"Gym time," Michael said. They then walked out of the room, where the others soon followed. As they were going down the street, Holden ran up to him.

"MICHAEL, WAAAAIT! It's dangerous to go alone, take thi-" Before Holden could finish he got punched in the face.

"No! None of that! Shame on you." Michael said, repeating the bad-ass Bardock Obama. Remember, stay hydrated.

"Owie. Anyway, take this." Holden told him. Holden then gave Michael a Moon Stone. "I don't need it anymore, so go ahead and take it."

 **Michael's Received A Moonstone!**

 **Michael put the Moon Stone in the Item's Pocket**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But he doesn't have pockets…**

"Where do you keep your stuff?" Holden asked. Michael pulled out a copy of Doom 2016 edition, and then put it back. He took out Elizabeth from her moeball. It was time. Sexy Underrated pokemon time!

"Come on out Elizabeth!" Michael yelled, having Elizabeth come out. She gave him a confused look.

"What is it, master?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tell me...would you like a Moon Stone?" Michael asked. Elizabeth was quiet for a moment before her face lit up and she started jumping up and down.

"Eeee! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Elizabeth said in excitement. Michael pulled out a Moon Stone, and Elizabeth grabbed Michael in a big hug.

"Oh thank you, master, thank you!" Elizabeth cheered. Michael giggled as he put the stone on Elizabeth's head. She then started to glow brightly, signifying the evolution process.

Elizabeth had curly cyan hair down to her thigh. She wore a tan armored shirt which did not cover her stomach, which had a six-pack, and was only armor for her: Breast, Back, and Shoulders. She had on blue tights around her sides and very high upper leg, with tan armor around her: Knees, shins, ankles, and feet. She had a helmet with a black visor that was in a V with a spike on top, as well as spikes on the back of her breastplate. To add to this she had a tail now. Elizabeth looked at herself, before squeezing her fist. She was actually pretty short.

"So...how is it?" Michael asked.

"It's...awesome…" Elizabeth said. Her armor disappeared, leaving her in a blue shirt only covering most of her stomach, arms, and chest; along with a short skirt. Her blue eyes were sparkling with joy. She had a light tan and had a bit of muscle to her. She then squeezed Michael in a hug which truthfully almost broke his spine. "Thank you, Master!"

"L-le...t...g-goooo…" Michael started, but then passed out due to not having air.

 **Insert To Be Continued Meme Here**


	10. TEAM UPDATE 2

So...hello. Here is a team update. Yeah. Don't you love it, you sick son of a b*tch. Look at you! 2:00 in the morning, eating f*cking doritos and drinking watching dank memes! You sicken me. Your all trash. NO your trash beneath trash

Michael: So in other words their you right now…

...yeah...I hate my life. Anyway I'll upload these from now and then to show team's. Although unless I need more time they'll come out on the same day (with the exception of this one). Anyway...enjoy.

* * *

Michael-current party

-Aqua (Sharpedo); (LV:30);

Moves: Aqua Jet, Ice Fang, Rage, Slash, Night Slash

-Charla (Charmeleon); (LV 26)

Moves: Dragon Rage, Outrage, Ember, Smokescreen, Scratch

-Piko (Pikachu); (LV 26)

Move: Spark, Doubleteam, Thunderwave, Electroball, Quick-Attack

-Anemi (Pidgeotto); (LV 26)

Moves: Twister, Gust, Quick-Attack, Sand-Attack, Whirlwind

-Elizabeth/Queen (Nidoqueen); (LV 26)

Moves: Bite, Fury Swipes, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Growl

-Others

Lapra (Lapras)

-Brittney (Butterfree)-Going Through Physical Recovery

David-Current Party

-Wendy (Wartortle); (LV 24); Cocky Nature; Sunglasses

Movies: Rapid Spin, Bite, Withdraw, Water Gun, Water Pulse

-Ariel (Fearow); (LV24); Violent; no item

Moves: Assurance, Aerial Ace, Fury Attack, Pursuit, Leer

-Elisabeth (Queen Beedrill); (LV 22); Naughty Nature; no item.

Moves: Focus Energy, Pursuit, Fury Attack, Twin-Needle, Poison Sting.

-Sally (Scyther); (LV 24); Quiet Nature; No Item

Moves: Wing Attack, Agility, Vacuum Wave, Pursuit, Focus Energy

-Kansas (Kangaskin); (LV 24); Naive Nature; no item

Double Hit, Fake Out, Comment Punch, Bite, Rage

-Egg

Yamcha (Holden)-Current Party

-Bella (Ivysaur); (LV 24); Undeterminable Nature; No Item

Moves: Razor Leaf, Take down, Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Vine Whip

-Ratechel (Raticate); (LV 24); Sadistic Nature; No Item

Moves: Crunch, Assurance, Hyper Fang, Quick Attack, Pursuit

-King (Nidoking); (LV 24); Lax; No Item

Moves: Chip Away, Double Kick, Peck, Poison Sting, Horn Attack

-? (?)

-Golo (LV 24); Jolly Nature; no item

Moves: Swift, Air Cutter, Wing Attack, Bite, Confuse Ray

Benoni

-Butterfree (Kohaku); (LV 22); Holding Marriage Ring.

Moveset: Stun Spore, Confusion, Tackle, Synthesis.

-Scyther (Youmu); (LV 25); Holding Zanmato Katana.

Moveset: Fury Cutter, Cut, Barrier, Quick attack.

-Meowth (Ken); (LV 23) Holding Team Rocket Uniform (well wearing…).

Moveset: Slash, Payday(?), Growl, Sky Uppercut.

-Soul (Absol); (LV 24); no item

Moveset: Slash, Night Slash, Swords Dance, Recover

-Cubone (Boney); (LV18); Holding bone club

Moves: Focus Energy, Leer, Headbutt, Boneclub, Tailwhip

Noel

-Ember (Combusken): LV23; Adamant-Blaze

Moves: Flame Charge, Ember, Double-Kick, Sand-Attack, peck

-Shiro (Ninjask): LV22 Timid-Speed Boost

Moves: Metal Claw, Absorb, Mud-Slap, Fury Swipes, Harden

-Chinchou (splash): LV 20 Modest-Volt Absorb

Moves: Confuse Ray, Bubblebeam, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Water Gun

-Duskull (skull): LV17 Quiet-Pressure

Moves: Shadow Sneak, Leer, Nightshade, Astonish, Foresight

-Kuro (Shedinja):LV21 Quiet-Wonder Guard

Moves: Shadow Sneak, Spite, Fury Swipes, Sand-Attack, Absorb


	11. Savage? THE PSYCIC LEADER!

REVIEEEEWS! CH9

ZeX: Just follow da wae my bruddah, and all will be okay.

Benoni: Sorry, but the greatest would be me. I'm just absolutely flawless.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSS! CH10

ZeX: No. Spinosaurus.

Warning: There will be stronger and more language than normal.

Warning 2: Grudges were held in this chapter (*cough* squad *cough*)

* * *

Michael's POV

I felt my back slam against the wall. I couldn't see who was holding me by my neck, but only a silhouette.

"Im going to kill you…"

"(D-damn it..I can't….Breathe...must... break free…)" I said mentally.

"I'm going to kill you…!" The figure said. Everything went from black to red.

"LET GO!" I yelled. I then threw my hand into their stomach, and ripped out their spine, before punching them away.

* * *

In the morning

"GAH!" I yelled, jumping up. I was in bed. I got up and stretched, popping my neck and back, and slowly getting up. I rubbed my eyes before pulling everyone out of their moeball's. They all looked at me tired. Can't blame them...it's 7:30 AM. "Alright, guys...we get our showers in, eat and then we go and take on the Gym. How does that sound."

Charla flipped me off and went back into her ball. Anemi fell over. Piko and Faris cuddled up to each other in my bed. Elizabeth sighed before heading for the shower. And Aqua walked up and hugged me. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you sleep till Piko and Fries are done...who is after Elizabeth," I said. Aqua tiredly nodded her head. She laid next to me, although having her back to me, while Piko and Faris fought over me half-asleep.

"Mmmm...no he's my Onii-chan…" Piko mumbled, throwing a pathetic punch.

"But he's my master…" Faris replied, throwing an equally pathetic punch. I rolled over and cuddled up to Aqua, giving her head rubs. Piko and Faris noticed and started growling at Aqua. I rolled my eyes until I heard electricity sparking.

"Aqua..." Piko growled. I felt a chill go down our spines. I quickly rolled over and squeezed the two of them into my arms.

"Awww, are my wittle babies jealous?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"S-stop it! Let me go, baka master-chan!" Faris yelled at me. Huh. Didn't know she was Tsun-Tsun. Piko giggled as she nuzzled up to me. I love my little girls.

"Bitch get yo mothafuckin gay-ass lolicon fappin ass outta here nigga, no one wants to hear that shiz!" I heard an a...familiar voice say…

"Oh no! I forgot to cut his tail!" I said as I jumped out of bed. I ran downstairs.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." I heard Zex say nervously.

"Whyz you lyin?"

"I'm not!"

"Whyz you lyin!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Bitch why da hell are you lying!" I heard the familiar person yell angrily. I ran down the stairs. In Front of me was a tall man about 6'3, with a red tail and fur covering his upper body, and some spiky black hair which had a singular bang on top of his right eye; which also had fur around his them. His sharpened anime looking eyes were yellow, with red pupils. He had on blue armbands around his wrist, and had on a black under-GI with a blue belt, and had on...Nikes. F*CK THAT COMPANY! Anyway, it should note he is fairly muscular. He looked at me. "Yo Michael, whaz goochie? Look I'm a Super Swagger Four."

"Dont...dont make me remember that crappy mixtape," I told him.

"Naw dawg, that mixtape was hot as lava, we were droppin all the bars on the haters. Anyway help me out, this nigga is claiming not to-"

"ULTRA! You can't say that word! You're white!" I yelled at him.

"First of all, I can say that word, I'm a black albino! Second of all, you said it two days ago!" Ultra yelled at me.

"YOUR A BLACK ALBINO!?" I asked shocked. I thought they were all killed in the 4th great meme war...ugh!

"You know what you just helped me summarize our group. Aight so first we have the petofile," Ultra pointed at Zex, "and little-dick Yamcha."

"I'M NOT A-you know what screw this." Zex walked out the door. Holden just sat there and accepted it because he was scared of Ultra. His math dictates that the fourth level could go up to an 800'000 multiplier of base. He wasn't having any of Super Swager Four.

"Alright next. After that we have David, the only smart hommie of our group, but still an f'in idiot. Sasha who seems to just be a trap with powerful moemon," Ultra said. David got a tick as Sasha held back his Metagross. Iris approached Ultra, "and then we have this sexy piece of ass right here, waz good sweetie?"

"O-oh umm...I'm fine master," Iris said. Ultra nodded as she went off.

"Oh and uh...babe, PLEASE make me a sandwich," Ultra said to Iris, who nodded. "Then there's yo idiotic plot armor using-"

I punched Ultra in the nose, who held it in pain afterward.

"Ahh I see, we about to throw some hands!"

"YEAH LET'S GO!" I yelled.

SS4U: YEAH!

M: YEAH!

SS4U:YEAAAAAH!

M: YEAAAAAAAAH!

SS4U: YEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!

M:YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

"OOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Kool-Aid man yelled jumping through the wall. Me and Ultra looked at each other, then at him, then back. I nodded as Ultra cupped his hands together.

"TIMES 10!" Ultra started. A red orb grew in his hand's. "Swaggy-Swaggy-HAAA!"

Ultra launched a red laser at close blank range, decenegrating the kool-aid man and sending the beam to space. Unfortunately, that blew another hole in the house...which belongs to blue. F*ck. Me and Ultra looked at each other.

"Bath then go to gym?" I asked.

"Ye lez do this thing." SS4 Ultra said. We then separated. But before that…

"Hey, Mich-" Benoni started, but he stopped at my red-eyed death glare.

"..." I said nothing to him. Stupid...mother...god...d mn idiot...underestimating me...I'll show him...baka. Wait I need to dramatically walk out. And now I'm gone. Benoni peped around the corner, but I chucked a vase at him. He barely dodged.

"What's he mad about?" Noel asked.

"SHUT YOUR LOLICON LOVIN ASS UP!" Me and Ultra yelled. Benoni and Noel looked at each other, before shrugging. Freaking white mage and...Megumemeist. Why do I feel like I will get revenge I never asked for later...meh, it's a running gag to beat up Benoni at this point...a running gag.

* * *

Later

"DROPKICK!" I yelled. Benoni turned around and got drop-kicked.

"Ow! Why?" Benoni asked.

"Because of the running gag. I still don't know how to punish you for...her." I said, having my

version of WWII flashbacks. I then put my hands closer to my center area.

"Right...I don't know who that is. So we heading to the gym?" Noel asked. I slowly turned my head towards him.

"Hentai...hai、私たちhajimuni向かっteiru," I told them. Thank the crappy power of google translate. Ultra walked out, in his normal form now. I could see his tail wagging. "As soon as we get back I'm cutting that tail off."

"No!" Ultra said, hiding by Iris. She patted his head and carried him as they walked out. Imma gets that tail eventually. We walked towards the gym as we went through until me and the group made it to the gym. Why Sasha went is beyond me, but regardless.

"Alrighty, roo-run guy's! Let's go kick their T-K asses!" I said very cheerfully. I think everyone was too tired for my Happy-go-lucky attitude as we walked in. I stopped and stared at Benoni and Noel, putting up my hand. "Na! You two can wait."

"Why?" Noel asked. Benoni did not respond. Still mute eh?

"Because of what you did to me...and SMDBZX gives me permission to be salty," I told them and with that, I went in.

"So you play Yugioh Benoni?" Zex asked. Benoni shook his head and then walked away. "Fine, I'll just go back to bed."

The rest of us entered the room. I gave a 'Hmmm'. There were three teleporters...strange. If Ultra wasn't here we'd have the perfect number.

"Aight here's the plan. Ultra and me down the middle, David the right." I said. David nodded as we went into the portals. Me and Ultra were in a Japanese kendo looking Dojo. I thought this was a psychic type gym…?

"Who's that?" Ultra asked, tugging on my sleeve. I saw a man drinking some tea. He drank it a little and then sighed.

"I sense three aura's outside of my own. One of pure-hearted innocence, one who just wants to have fun and yet is responsible...but they are only a cloak for the dark and evil aura which lurks within." The man said. The man had a man-bun with a slight goatee. He was wearing a purple kimono with flowers and had sandals on. Me and Ultra got ready. "Prepare yourself...two on one? We'll make it a double-battle. If one of you lose, then you must come back tomorrow."

Me and Ultra looked at each other. He gave a grin and I squinted my eyes.

"No," I told him. I know what he's thinking. I'm not doing it.

"Awww c'mon, it'll be super fun! Besides its only 30 minutes!" Ultra said.

"I said no! Besides I have a full team!" I said.

"Then we can just switch out Faris for Iris," Ultra said...ugh! Fine!

"Okay fine! But only for this one fight, got it!?" I asked him. He nodded. Ultra pulled in a breath

before letting it go. He was then covered in a bright yellow flash as he turned to Savage Ultra...aka Super Savage 4.

"Yo whaz goochie gay lookin Japanese psychic dude, rockin the goatee. Yo, my daddy used to have one of tho- hah! Daddy, that's what Iris called me last night." Savage Ultra said. Of course, he shows up like this. "Aight let's get this dance done with."

I nodded my head as we jumped a distance away from each other.

"What are you two…?" The goatee man started to ask, but then we started the thing I really didn't want to do...but since we don't have the earings it ain't permanent.

Play DBS: SSB Gogeta Theme-HalusaTwin

"Okay let's go!" I started

"Right behind you!" Ultra followed.

"Fuuuuu…"

"Siooooon…"

"Haaa!" We ended. To my surprise, the dance started working...f*ck!

"W-who are you?" The goatee man asked. Standing in front of him was a new person. He had white spiky hair down to his neck, with two big bangs going over his eyes individually. He was muscular, but his skin was covered with a white fur, surrounded by a mystical white aura. He wore a black vest with red crescent looking ovals around the neck, and shoulders. He had on white pants with a red belt over it, and black boots with red bandages around the top.

"I am they. We are one. Just as always. Separated for long, yet separated never, the one true warrior. I am the unity fusion, MICHAEL! If one wasn't enough, just wait until you get two of me put together. (I'll have to end this quick...I didn't know I would unlock energy this high...I say I got about five minutes.)" Metamoran Michael said. "Hmph, I'll go first! Piko, let's go!"

I chucked Piko's ball, but when she came out she was surrounded in the messy yellow aura Iris did when Ultra and Zex fought. Only more powerful.

"Whoa...what the...w-who are-? Onii-chan!?" Piko asked. I nudged my head forward, and Piko started paying attention.

Now would be a good time to explain what this yellow aura is. It's actually Z-power. WAIT NANI? BUT HOW? Well, since KI itself doesn't exist, our warriors don't actually get much of a buff from being OP. Their energy is used to condense and convert to Z-power, which they can give to their moemon. Michael did this with his dark energy when he fought Holden in "The Squad Adventures". This is also connected to how Michael has the "mega evolution" with this dark form, but more on that later.

"Fine, let the trial of speed begin! Hitmontop!" The man yelled. A fighting-type!? Out of his moeball was a...loli. She had a straw hat with a kinda scrawny but still muscular build. She wore a vest that had a V neck and a bottom GI. "Rapid-Spin!"

Battle Engage!

Hitmontop got a critical hit! Minus 7HP

"Hah, is that all? ThunderShock and then follow up with Electro-Ball!" Michael yelled.

Piko used thundershock!

Hitmontop -24HP!

"Tch...crap!" Hitmontop said. She put her hands up to block.

Piko used Electro Ball!

Hitmontop -37HP! Warning-Critical HP!

"Use-"

"QUICK ATTACK!" Michael interrupted. Piko swiftly knocked the Hitmontop into a wall. The man grabbed another ball.

"Go Drowzee use pound!"

Drowzee was another Loli. She was at about 3FT tall, with a bull cut and glasses. She wears a yellow shirt with a black skirt that matches her high-heels.

Battle 2 INITIATE!

Drowzee used Pound!

Pikachu -10HP!

"Counter with thunder wave, then another Electro Ball!" Metamoran Michael commanded.

-Pikachu used Thunder Wave!

Drowzee is paralyzed!

-Pikachu uses Electro Ball!

Drowzee -40HP!? (NANI!?)

-Drowzee HP CRITICAL!?

"Drowzee use-"

"BITCH-SLAP ATTACK!" M.F-Michael (Metamoran Fusion Michael) yelled. Piko ran forward and 'bitch slapped' the enemy drowzee. This knocked her out. M.F-Michael smirked but lost it when he noticed something. Piko was breathing really heavy and shaking. She hadn't taken that much damage...had she?

"OH NO! How could I, of course, your fragile body can't handle all this power...I'm sorry sweetie." M.F-Michael said, walking to Piko. He put his hand on her, absorbing the energy, then knocked her out with a precise hit to the neck. He then returned her to her ball.

"Go Hypno!" The man yelled. Heh, so he's finally serious.

Song Replace-Raikou theme-HG/SS

"Aight Chinese looking japneezean, lez go! Victoria, rise and shine!" M.F Michael yelled. He chucked the ball, which no one knew the contents of, and she finally appeared. Suddenly there was a loud roar through the building, which shook its foundation. The figure made the other man nearly crap his pants. Standing there was an elegant woman.

"N-no way...what is this pressure!?" The man asked. M.F Michael smirked.

"Glad you asked. This is the legendary pokemon, RAIKOU! ROAR OF THE THUNDER!" M.F Michael yelled. Raiku looked at Michael.

"Is that really...what's this pressure from you...and what is this energy I've been given?" Raiku asked. Raikou had on a yellow suit with white along the stomach and black symbols along her arms and legs. On her back was a purple cape, and on her face was a bronze mask with an X around her mouth. She also had on a white bandana. Her blonde hair was kept in a ponytail which spiked at the end of it.

"No time, I have less than a minute! Let's do this!" M.F Michael said.

Round 3-ENGAGE! BOSS FIGHT!

"Thunder!" M.F Michael commanded.

Raku used thunder! Critical hit!

Hypno -204HP! Hypno was one shotted.

Michael's party wins.

"All right! I haven't even de-fused yet...now before I do...Victoria! Gimme a piece of dat-"

We diffuse.

Song End

"YES!" I yelled.

"Aww hell na, I was just cockblocked by a modafuckin time-limit? DAMN IT!" Savage Ultra yelled angrily. I sighed.

"Let's just get to the next room...and turn back to normal," I said. As I walked past Raikou I felt her grab my shoulder. I turned to stare her in the eye.

"Who...are you? Your aura is almost exactly like Ultra's...but darker. And more similar to a moemon's." Raikou commented. Ultra came up, hugging her.

"Thank you!" Ultra said to Victoria. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…" Victoria commented, before going into her ball. Wait a second.

"THE F*CK DID YOU GET A LEGENDARY!?" I asked.

"Oh? Mr.s Daisy gave her to me! She is really nice isn't she?" Ultra said very tiredly.

"(If by nice you mean she's a horny slut every time I see her…) yeah sure, she's the best. Let's go kick some butt!" I said. We fist bumped before going through the next portal. Wait...daisy sent him? Maybe I should ask to talk to her after this.

* * *

Is SSJ4 Savage Ultra really a Black Albino?

Who is Daisy again?

Is there anyone stronger then fused Michael?

And what was Michael having a nightmare over?

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF moemon.

.

.

.

.ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"NO! That joke was already used!" Michael yelled.

Party poope..


	12. THE PSYCIC LEADER! PT TOO!

**Zex: Because Ultra was in** savage **mode.**

 **Your fury...is no match against 21 Savage Ultra. Speak to him. F*CKING DO IT! FIGHT ME!**

 **Benoni: You'll see why there's a reason why he has a legendary.**

 **It would make sense.**

 **I'M NOT MAD! Michael is angry**

* * *

 **Last time...**

"Fuuuuuuuuuu-Sioooooooon! HAAAAA!"

"SHUT YO LOLICON LOVIN ASS UP! GOD DAMN PETOFILE FAPPIN ASS BITCH! FIGHT ME!"

"This wasn't part of the last chapter…I mean it was but...not quoted"

* * *

 **Now to be continued**

"Alright, now fight me gym lea-" Before I could finish I saw an exact copy of the last guy we saw. I sighed at this and looked at Ultra, who shrugged. "HEY BEOTCH! FIGHT US!"

"Hmmm...you aren't very patient are you?" He asked. Me and Ultra shook our heads.

"Fine...prepare yourselves."

The man dropped his tea and stood opposite of us. He grabbed a moeball and through it into the air. A Pidgeotto very similar to Ariel came out, with the only difference in their appearance being that this one looked to be a bit more chunky.

"I go first," I told Ultra.

"What!? But that's not fair! You got to go last round!" Ultra yelled at me.

"No, you wanted to fuse. So it's on you. So now it's my turn." I told him. He gave an 'Awww' for a bit, but then almost immediately didn't care because he fell asleep in Iris lap. I rolled my eyes and thought about who I should pick. I guess the best option...would be Aqua. But she isn't the best fighter...ehhh, what the heck! I turned around, letting Aqua out behind me. I kneeled down. "Hey Aqua, I need your help."

Aqua looked behind me, but then jumped up in fear and hid behind me. I sighed.

"I-im scarred…" Aqua said, staring at the Pidgeotto. I gave a light chuckle.

"Eye, don't be that way. You have the level advantage, as well as stat advantage." I said. Honestly, the only reason I caught her was too have her recover. Aqua slowly and shakily walked towards the field. "Okay Aqua, let's do this!"

 **Battle 1-BEGIN**

"Aqua use Ice-Fang!" I yelled. Aqua ran forward and bit the Pidgeotto in the shoulder, which made Ice appear. The Pidgeotto put her hands out and pushed Aqua away with a Gust attack.

"Quick-Attack!" The trainer ordered.

"Aqua-Jet!" I ordered to counter his. Aqua outsped and powered the enemy Pidgeotto, so obviously, she was overpowered and knocked away. "Finish it with Slash!"

Aqua ran forward, claws in her hands being extended, and cut into the Pidgeottos face. Blood came out of the cut's as she hit the ground. That was ea-

 **Battle End**

"Ngh!" I grunted. I fell to the ground clenching my ringing head. I could smell the blood even from all the way over here...it wasn't even that much. I held my stomach in pain as my back started to burn.

"I see. So that's the dark aura...interesting." The trainer said. I flipped him off as Aqua walked up to me.

"M-master...are you o-okay?" Aqua said. I got up slowly, ignoring the pain.

"Yeah...I-i'm fine..." I responded to Aqua. Aqua started turning red and was playing with her fingers.

"S-so did I...d-did I do good master…?" Aqua asked me. My pain went away as I started laughing. I got to my feet and started petting her head.

"Of course sweetie," I said. She started to turn into an even darker shade of red now...why?

"Mmmmm...c-could you...ummm...play with me later then…?" Aqua asked quietly. I smiled as I petted her hair.

"Sure. But for right now I need to take a nap, *yawn* alright Ultra your up. He isn't that tough." I said. Iris shook Ultra until he got up, and they walked to the stage. I laid in a chair, leaned back, and fell asleep as they were about to start.

.

.

.

"U-ummm...master?"

.

.

.

"Yes?"

.

.

.

"C-could I sleep on your lap?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **About 5-10 minutes later…**

After Ultra beat the trainer me and Aqua woke up from our awesome nap and went to the next room.

"Yo, what's up dude and or dudette, let's get this party started!" Michael yelled.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Ultra agreed. Across from us was...Sabrina! The HeartGold and SoulSilver version.

"Wait we have a gym leader who is not only alive, but she's in perfectly good health and is at the gym!?" I asked shocked. Sabrina didn't even open an eye as she sighed and shook her head. Well, that was the reaction I was expecting. "Ayyyy, don't dis me yet! You haven't even heard any of my way past cool lines! I'm like 90's Sonic but cooler!"

"Your annoying and need to be dealt with," Sabrina said, standing up. I gave a confused look. Ultra was equally confused, but that's just how Ultra rolls.

"Eyyy, that blow's almost as low as Benoni...no homo. God that didn't seem nearly as bad in my head." I said. Meh. "Oh, what am I saying, he's done worse than that...errr, will. White Rondo is in the future...Gah! I hate time!"

 **Battle begin!**

"Silence, go Kadabra," Sabrina ordered. Out of the ball came out a fox-looking man. He was very skinny, with very pale skin and a brown jacket, with yellow boxers on that had three pink lines. He had a yellow fluffy tail and a small mustache.

"Alright then, good thing I trained! Go, Faris!" I commanded. Faris came out, shaking herself and stretching.

"Okay, let's fight!" She exclaimed. She's been more...cheery then when I originally got her. Not that it isn't a good thing, it actually really is, but still, it's curious on how much she changed. Maybe I should talk to Benoni after this...or I can pretend this thought never occurred!

"Use Tackle!" I command. Faris ran forward, but the Kadabra side-stepped and threw a fist into Faris stomach, firing a multi-colored beam. This made Farris start bouncing and knock her out. I returned her to her ball. "Hey uh, I only have three badges."

"Then it's a good thing this isn't a gym battle. Psybeam again!" Sabrina yelled. I gave a confused look, but then Kadabra blasted me and sent me flying. Iris and Ultra got up noticing I was being attacked. Sabrina snapped her fingers and a glass wall popped up. "I'll deal with you lat-"

Before she could finish a lightning bolt was sent towards Sabrina, which Kadabra ran in front of and intercepted, taking the attack head on. He gave a grunt as he fell to a knee, before getting up. He then had his lower body frozen, followed up by a gust of wind which blew him back. A stream of water, headbutted him in the chest, knocking him out before heading towards me. All of my moemon were out, and Elizabeth was holding me up. I cockily smirked as she growled.

"Sorry...but I die-hard," I told her. She grabbed three more moemon and chucked them into the air. A female Drowzee, an older version of her last moemon, and another female moemon appeared. Wait...all of her moemon are girls...does that mean…? No...she's a lesbian! Note to self, go tell that to my cousin. In his opinion, she's the hottest gym leader there is...hmmm, hey SMDBZX, can I burn his-

 **Dodge.**

Before I could respond I was pushed out of the way of a Psybeam. Elizabeth pushed me out of the way. My moemon charged at her own. I pulled out my moedex to scan the last two moemon.

 **Name: Alakazam**

 **Species: Alakazam**

 **National Number: 66**

 **Height: 4'11 (average)**

 **Weight: 105.8**

 **Weak against: Bug, Gho, Dar**

 **Ability: Inner Focus, Synchronized, Magic Guard**

 **Stats: 55, 50, 45, 135, 90, 120**

 **LV: 16+**

 **Info: Alakazam** are **the only male, yet they can somehow find ways to reproduce. However, they refuse to do it under any human care or observation. Aside from being the only moemon species with a stat total over 500 and still flat, they have an IQ of OVER 9000!**

 **"WHAT! 9000! There's no way-" Before I could finish Elizabeth was sent flying past me into the wall. I saw that all of the moemon in the room were knocked out except for the unknown moemon and Charla, who had outrage and blaze activated.**

 **This woman had blue fox ears with a weird looking blue tail. She had a dark black color (that sounds a lot more racist than it actually is in my head plz don't take offense), with a yellow hooded vest and blue shorts, as well as some weird black rings around her shoulders. I opened up my moedex, not quite sure what this is. As far as I can tell, the only black pokemon is** jy-oh **god that's racist...again. DAMN IT!**

 **Name: Lucario**

 **Species: Lucario**

 **National Number: 450**

 **Height: 3'11 (average)**

 **Weight: 119**

 **Weak against: Fir, Fig, Gro**

 **Ability: Inner Focus, Steadfast, Justified**

 **Stats: 70, 110, 70, 115, 70, 90**

 **Info: Lucario** are **skilled fighters with a skilled aura. They can sense your feelings, and if they are trained well enough, they can detect moves before they are used. However, this won't work with multiple targets at once.**

"Hmmm, seems tough," I said. I ran over and fell back, resting in the now passed out Elizabeth's breast, "But that's fine because I have WATERMELAWNS to keep me safe."

 **PLEASE STAND BY FOR THE OVER-USED MEME TO END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Beep***

"Hmmm, seems tough," I said. I pulled out a thing of ?, "but that's okay because I have OXICLEAN STAIN REMOVER! GETS THE TOUGH STAINS OUT!"

"Huh?" Sabrina and the Lucario asked. I ran up and dumped a whole thing of OXICLEAN STAIN REMOVER on the Lucario's head. Her first turned a bright glowing white and punched me into a wall. Next, she grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall, making me start to choke. "Finish him off, snap his neck only right before he died from suffocation!"

I grabbed her hand wrist trying to free myself, but I couldn't. Iris was punching the glass, trying to get free, but couldn't even with the Z-power boost Ultra gave her it wasn't going to work. I tried kicking, but my vision was starting to blur and fade away. I closed my eyes as I started to pas out. I could hear my heart.

Beat

.

.

.

Beat

.

.

.

.

Beat…

* * *

 **3rd POV**

The Lucario charged an Aura Sphere in her hand and was about to shove it into Michael's face. Ultra was in his Super Swaggy 4, and even with a Times 10 Swaggy Swaggy HA, he couldn't break the barrier. Neither could Ultra. Everything slowed down, as an illusion of Michael zoomed out and faded, followed by him opening blood red eyes.

"LET GO!" He yelled in a strange demonic like voice (if you've heard the English voice for Hollow Ichigo, imagine that), and the Lucario was pushed back. Michael fell to a hand and knee, as a purple aura surrounded him. A red pentagram appeared under him as chains pulled him down, and the Japanese "Death" symbol glowed purple. Suddenly the chains broke, and the symbol turned red. Steam started coming off his body as veins popped open on his body and started gushing blood out. The blood formed a pool of blood before they stopped and began to boil. Bubbles popped up and slowly rose into the air, before popping and the blood fell down. The blood started raising into the air and was forming into a sphere around him. As soon as the sphere formed blood started to fill the floor of the room, exciting the sphere. David appeared out of a teleported and saw what was happening. He ran forward and tried punching inside, but a fist made out of blood punched David, hardening almost instantaneously as it knocked him into the opposite side of the room. All of Michael's moemon were covered in blood spheres as well, except theirs was see-through and Michaels was not. Now all of the blood in the room started to bubble as it started rising.

"Damn it! Grrrrrah!" Ultra yelled, he finally broke the glass with the help of Iris punching the same spot. Ultra ran forward and tried to tackle the bubble, but a stream came out of the floor and knocked him onto one of the supports on the roof, somehow knocking him out. Holden had finally came into the room and saw what was happening.

"I know when I'm helpful, and this is not one of those moments. Bye-Bye near-death situation." Holden said, but arm's of blood came out and dropped him under the pool, which was now 3ft deep.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"Ahhhh, now to find that little shit," Veronica said. Her phone rang. "Yo? U-hu. Mhm. Where? Oh...oh crap. Right, I'll take care of it...but bring some forces into town. Cya…*hang up* lesbian slut."

* * *

 **Next time on Part Three…**

 _"GRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAH! HA! HA! HA! DIE!"_

 _?_ used Outrage

 _?_ ability activates, _?_! POWER INCREASED!

"Oh...oh sh*t."


	13. Chapter 12-5?

Yo so the next chapter won't be coming out for a while...and I thought I'd leave this here. SO uh...this isn't chapter 13, it's more like chapter 12.5.

.

.

.

Sponsor me.

* * *

With Sasha…

Sasha walked out of a moemart, walking out with his Hitmonlee, Lee. Lee had peach skin, with brown shoulder length hair that was covered by her hoodie, which barely covered her boobs. She had brown shorts that reached mid-way down her thighs, and some combat gloves on her hands, and bandages around her arms and legs. She is also wearing brown boots...not the monkey though. Sasha gave a yawn and noticed Benoni and Noel outside the gym.

"What are you guy's out here for?" Sasha asked, walking up to his "Friends". He had to be honest, he really didn't know these people, and only sticks around for the greater good.

"Michael was mad at us for some magical reason…" Noel said, on his phone. Benoni was staring at the door.

"We need to go in. There's something wrong." Benoni said. Noel closed his phone, as he really didn't care. Sasha sighed. If there WAS something wrong he'd have to go. Lee looked over and saw a fighting dojo. He gave him a little nudge and pointed.

"We should go there next...it would be good training," Lee said. He looked at her, not really wanting to. He isn't much of a battler. "Yes, you have too."

"Excuse me, but you should evacuate." A girl said. The boy's turned around, seeing an actual girl. Benoni had some kind of relative memory of her, but couldn't quite remember.

"Our friends are in here," Noel replied. He then noticed her...bust. D-cupped, easily. "Now you should get out of here, you might not fit through the doo-"

Before he could finish Veronica flipped him over onto the ground and put her foot on his throat, crushing his hand.

"Mention it again, I'll break your neck. Fucking dick...oh hey, Michael finally made a friend who isn't a guy, are you two toge-" Veronica started,

"I'm a guy," Sasha replied. Veronica gave a 0_0 face. But then shrugged it off.

"Meh. C'mon then boy's, we gotta go stop Michael from killing everyone." Veronica. The reaction went as followed.

Benoni: NANI!?

Noel: Oh sh*t...

Sasha: Huh?

They didn't notice the door coming out from the water dispenser system...

* * *

Inside…

The blood had poured down a drain, and the bubble had turned to a red circular aura, with black orbs circling in it. Michael had an unnatural red color, with blue hair. His eyes were an empty white, and he had no shirt on showing his very skinny body, and his nailless hands. The leg which the dragon was on had disappeared as it was torn, and the other leg had a hole in the knee down midway down his lower leg. There was one more key difference, the fact Michael's mouth and nose disappeared, yet you could still hear him growling. He dropped to his hands and knees, his spine easily adjusting it to stand like a wolf or dog. David had an 'oh shit' reaction for a moment, before rushing forward and throwing a kick to the jaw with his right leg. Michael moved in a blink of an eye and bit into his leg, ripping a chunk out.

"Gah!" David yelled, but before he could fall to his back Michael grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground on his left side, then his right, and repeated multiple times. He threw him into the air and using a spin kick to the jaw to knock him through the wall, which turned out to be a barrier for viewers that Sabrina forgot to take down. Michael got back onto his hands and knees, staring down the Lucario, growling viciously as blood started dripping from his eyes. Holden got up slowly and stared at him, shocked his friend could do something so...terrifying. Swaggy Ultra fell to the ground, before turning to normal.

"Uh-oh...guess I shoulda put the earing on him while he was sleeping…" he mumbled, before falling forward. Iris checked his pulse, he was fine. Lucario got into a fighting stance, nearly falling as she trembled with fear, fathomed by the amount of; killer intent, lust, evil, psychotic, and very deep inside depression.

"Grrr...rrrrr….y-yo…..ing….hell…" Michael said, not being able to finish his words with his non-existent mouth. Lucario then noticed something. This dark aura was the same as the boy's, but...it was like there was two more aura's, who were very similar to each other. Lucario ran forward, ready to die for battle.

"L-Lucario don't do it!" Sabrina yelled. IT was too late, as they were about to fight.

* * *

? POV…

Planeptune Zone-ACT 0...

"GAHHHH!" I yelled I was gasping for air as I looked around...wait a second. The walls are purple, with a black roof that has yellow stars along with it. I looked at my bed. It was a Californian-queen sized bed with lavender bed sheets and a blue blanket that has a purple heart on it. I looked at my pillow's, one is hard but still lets you soak in, and the other is just fluffy. On the side of the bed is a blue oval rug with white lines. In Front of that against the wall is a dresser with a mirror on top and some makeups...which look familiar. The window next to the bed show's a futuristic city with the main color theme seeming to be white and purple...wait a second… "T-this is...P-P-P-Planeptune...but how? I was just-"

I fell to the floor clenching my head in pain as everything got blurry for a second... I was...questing yesterday...yeah...what am I thinking? I got up and walked to a room next to the door in front of the bed, which was a bathroom. I brushed my teeth, deodorant, etc, and walked out the front door with my attire I wear out of my dark form...huh...when did I-

"Ngh! Gaaaaaah!" I yelled again, falling to the ground. My head felt like exploding under some strange pressure. I heard a gasp and someone dropping a pan.

"Father!" The girl said. I saw someone squat down as she lifted my face, giving me a couple of light slaps on the face to get my attention. "Are you okay?"

...n-no way..s-she…

"Uhh...b-b-but...I-i...you...when did you get so...b-big...how are you even alive!?" I asked, jumping up and doing a backflip. Oh hey, I can do that again. The girl in front of me looks exactly like Veronica. Brown hair to her thighs, bangs to her eyebrows except for one which goes past her nose and covers the side of her eyes a bit (Veronica's bangs are like a bull-cut). But she was dressed similarly to me; A blue jacket, black shirt underneath, blue pants with a tiger up the right leg instead of a dragon, and black gloves with purple blox instead of blue on the top of the hand.

"Uhh...Father, what are you talking about?" She asked me, staring into my blue eyes with her emerald green. "Are you feeling alright, you did have a fever this morning."

"You blew yourself into more pieces then I could count! I couldn't revive you, I tried everything! So how the hell are you here!" I yelled at her. She seems to like her but...no. There is no way this can be Rebbeca...she can't be my kid!

And that's all. When will the next chapter be up? Well, I have to do a chapter in both of my nep stories, and I also got to do my dragon ball one as well. Plus due to A CERTAIN WHITE MAGE I have more games to be distracted on. THANKS MAN!


	14. Veronica's true colors and update

**?**

Michael, in his Berserk state, was knocked against a wall. Somehow Veronica's Onix, Onyx, was pushing Michael back. Michael was breathing hard, nearly gasping for air. David knew something was wrong, as he did not lose energy this fast. Onyx picked up Michael by the hair, and punched him in the face knocking him through the wall. Michael growled as he charged forward, trying to punch the ROCK HARD Onyx. But then he got pimp-slapped into a wall. By now all of Michael's moemon were out of the blood bubbles, and had landed on one of the other guy's. Michael opened his new mouth, and gave a roar. He then started shaking, before blood came out from behind him. At first everyone thought that he shat out blood, but instead he grew a fluffy blue tail, with white at the end.

"Awwww, fuck nuggets. He's gotten closer to being complete." David said. Michael had stood up, with trouble at first, and put his palm up. A red orb formed in his hand, before he gave the best smirk a mouth that was made by ripping it up could

"See you in hell." He said, before firing it.

"Oh shi-HIT THE DECK!" David yelland. Everyone jumped to the floor, before Onyx pimp-slapped that open into the sky. punched her in the tit, but he was kicked in the ballz. He gave a demonic grunt, before getting kneed in the stomach.

"Onyx, Earthquake." Veronica said. Onyx slammed the ground with her left foot, which caused the ground to shake. However it also caused the ground under her and Michael to crack. "Now Iron Punch (Iron Tail without the tail)."

Onyx fist became Iron hard, before slamming Michael's face into the ground. David was shocked when he saw blood pouring from his head. Now he KNEW something was wrong. There was one reason why Michael's Berserk state was his most feared. Michael had many more powerful and destructive forms. However this one had an ability that went with Michael's adaptability perfectly. Regeneration. As in, no matter how great the injury he will comeback. You can eradicate every cell in his body, and that would counter it, but then his Adaptation would turn on and you'd have another Michael. But that aside, his regeneration works at light-speed levels. How is she doing damage, David was asking himself.

"Looks like it's working...hey, now you're mine!" Veronica said. She pulled out what looked to be a collar, and threw it at Onyx, who caught it. Onyx leaped forward, but Michael dunked over her and kicked her in the neck. Onyx grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground. Onyx then forced the collar onto him.

"What's that Veronica?" Holden asked. Veronica gave a smirk, which made David shakily get a battle stance. Veronica put on what looked to be an ear-set mic.

"Activate it." She said. Suddenly Michael was covered in visible red sparks electrocuting him. He started making high-pitched squeals, and pained demonic cries. David didn't trust her...but then again he needed Michael to be restrained. Michael continued to spaz and contrast on himself, before Michael became nothing but a glowing figure, and he shrunk into his normal-self. "Objective A-complete. Move in to secure objective."

"Wait...wha-" Before Sasha could finish multiple Team New Order Grunts moved in, as well as some commanders, came out of the teleporter. Four females walked through the hole in the wall. They each had black hoods and pants, with a golden T.N.O on the hoods. David got into a fighting position, but then he just put his hands up. Everyone else did the same. It bit the pride of most of them, but against over 20 grunts 5-10 commanders, Veronica, and the other 4 who are probably high-ranked they didn't stand a chance even with their moemon.

"See Benoni, I told you those tit's couldent be trusted!" Noel said to Benoni, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You...how long have you planned this?" David asked. Veronica started laughing hysterically.

"Fools, I've been planning this since the beginning!" Veronic told them. She continued to laugh, to the point where it seemed like she had lost it. "Finally, I can have my revenge! And my PROJECT! MY PROJECT WILL BE COMPLETE!"

"(Revenge? Project?)" David wondered as he was being handcuffed. The others already had bags on their heads. And then he got a bag over his own head.

"Step 1, human and multi-moemon DNA. Step 2, the power supply. Now is only Step 3…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Watch yourself Mewtwo."

* * *

 **? (Mind) Zone….Michael POV…**

I was sitting there. In the darkness. In cold. Hunger. Imprisoned by my own mind. I sat my back against an invisible barrier. I held my head in pain as I had another death-wanting migraine.

"GAH! DAMN-IT!" I heard a demonic say behind me. I then heard and felt a loud thump behind me. I still didn't care.

"Give it up Berserk...you can't break through the barrier." Another voice said. Exactly like mine though, except echoey.

"What? What are you doing here Berserk?" I heard a deep demonic voice say.

"Back to torture the boy again?" I heard a voice say, this time it was majestic, and angelic. I put my hands on my head as I dug my face into my knees.

"As lovely as that would be, no. That bitch cheated!" I heard Berserk say, kicking the barrier.

"You lost…? Lovely." I heard, this voice was like mine as well, except echoey. There was another dud, this time right-behind me. It was followed up by scratch marks and a growl from Berserk. "Did brother Super Chaos not just get done explaining that won't work?"

"Brother Dark Chaosssss, if I wasssn't behind this barrier I would kick your asssss ssssix way'ssss sssside waysss for being a sssssmart assss." A snake, sinister voice said.

"Fleetway...don't act-like that." Super Chaos said. I heard footsteps walk up to me. I looked up to see...a furry. He was a purple hedgehog with spiky tips, but gold at the end. He had on purple torn pants and black/white shoes. Another one appeared next to him, although he was black/purple instead. Behind them was a giant fox, with give tails and a sixth one that was cut-in half. This was Super/Dark Super Chaos. I think it's easy to tell who's who.

"We don't need this none-senseful fighting...if one of us die we all do, so we should go Hyper and-" The deep demonic voice started,

"HELL NO! THIS IS MY BODY! I'M THE STRONGEST HERE, AND I DECIDE WHAT WE DO!" Berserk yelled.

"This is not your body, it is-"

"Oh? It's his? You mean this guy stuck in his own mind, unable to defend himself. If he's so tough, he should come over here and take it back! Oh wait, he couldn't even throw a proper punch." I rolled backwards through the barrier and turned around. I saw a man similar to me. His skin was flesh-red, white hair with a bang covering his widened eyes that were completely blue, a mouth that looked like the blade of a Minecraft Sword, blue torn pants, a silver chain on the side, and wrist guards. I ran up to him and tired punching him, but he easily sidestepped and tripped me. He then picked me up and kicked me away.

"Michael!" I heard the deep demonic voice say, before Berserk was knocked away. It was me again, except it was my dark form. Dark Michael. Dark Super teleported next to me, grabbed me, and teleported all of us back on the other side of the barrier. The only person I haven't showed is Kurt, the fox, and Fleetway look the same as Super Chaos but with red circles in his eyes.

"Hahahahahaha, exactly. Weakling. Here, how about we go for another walk? We can end your suffering." Berserk said. He then snapped his fingers, and everything became bright as I was transported into a new "Zone".

 **Note: All Non-Mutation transformations (Mutations being like growing limbs, becoming big, Super Saiyans technically) are turned and manifested into their own beings. Basically, there are two sides of the mind. Positive and Negative. Positive beings and Negative beings who are good can only be on the positive side and vice versa. A good/evil version of one being can be on either side (Just like Dark Michael and Dark Super). With that, let's continue.**

* * *

 **? again. Not in Michael's mind. Or...the moemon universe?**

"*yawn*...I miss Mikey. Where is my darling anyway's." a woman said. Say's woman opens a book that was in her boobs, and looked. Nowhere. "Wait what?"

She frankletly searches through her book, but nothing. She then got off of her couch and took two steps to a pillar with a ball on it. She looked inside to check Michael's last recorded actions. Now this records everything...and I mean EVERYTHING….she could check your search history from that.

"Let's see...show from Mikey's POV.

 **Michael's POV (tell me if this is familiar…)**

"Hey Michael, what's this?" Holden asked me. I told him to give it to me. It was a silver box with a red button on it. Well it was a rectangular box, with the word 'moe' on each side. On the bottom was a pokeball.

"Well you're the dimensional traveler Michael, what did Daisy do to you this time?" Davis asked me. He knows all about Daisy, but this wasn't their work. She would do something much more...dramatic, like drop me out of the sky or something.

"Imma push the button." I told them. Holden and David looked at each other, before looking at me.

"Don't press that button!" They yelled at me.

"Imma press it."

"Don't press it."

"IMMA PRESS IT!"

" DON'T YOU DARE!"

"IMMA DO IT!"

"FUCKING PRESS IT AND WE'LL DOUBLE TEAM YOU!"

"IMMA PRESS THE MOTHER FLIPPING BUTTON BECAUSE SHIA LABEOUF JUST DO IT MEMES!" I yelled.

"Michael….no." They said finally. I looked at the bottom. Then them, and repeated this for about a minute.

"Beep." I said as I clicked the button. There was a bright flash before everything turned dark.

 **(Back to "lady")**

"...wha...b-but...my Hubby...oh hell no! That little shit can't escape me!" The lady said. She pulled out a phone. "Rose! We're going dimension hopping! NOW!"

* * *

 **So...the rest of this is an explanation of why I haven't been typing. So you can ignore this if you want. Let's start at the beginning.**

 **-So one day I noticed Yu-Gi-Oh was on TV...err Netflix. I decided to play Yugioh Tag Force for a while. Just for a break.**

 **-After that things got bad. Sis got sick, and then I got sick. It was something that made me nauseous and weak, so I rightfully did not have motivation. How did I get sick? I was calling my baby :3 (AKA My little sis...yeah she exist).**

 **-Then you may have noticed if you message me I've been a bit different (or not, I've been told I'm pretty good at facades). I'm depressed. That's also because of sis.**

 **-Sis currently has stitches and bandages** down **the bottom of her** ar, **and most of it. Long story short, I got mad and told her off for being** up **my but. After** that **she learned that I wasn't her blood brother...she didn't know that due to amnesia from an accident. She still doesn't know her parents, and never will, but you would be quite stricken with your life if you learned you were adopted by eavesdropping…**

 **-After** that **I went to hang out with Davish and meet his GF. Of** course **I won't tell you his full name, but Davish is Davish. Ashley thought I was going to meet a girl…let me give you a hint if you haven't figured out why she has stitches, I based Piko after sis.**

 **-Me being basically her role-model and caretaker have been feeling depressed since...** we'll **I never thought a** 7 YEAR OLD **would...yeah. It makes me question my decisions, and reflect upon myself. I haven't let her out of my sight at all (except when I go the bathroom) since that happened. Even if it's only the side of my eye. I feel best when she's sleeping.**

 **So if you read that, I thank you. I'll edit it out...when I'm no longer depressed. A Lot has happened in...god it hasn't even been that long….I think. If you have anything to say as well, go ahead and PM me, I might gain a bit of motivation.**


	15. THE ULTIMATE BATTLE! NOEL VS MICHAEL!

Note: I have nothing against Loli

Note 2: I think I'm going to try to start uploading more, and I'm going to get rid of the stories that aren't complete that I ain't motivated to work on. If you read the last chapter's update...yeah. As I said I'm a bit depressed so...I'm not in the best of moods. However, I've been wanting to do a chapter like this forever, lol!

* * *

? POV

"Ughhh...huh?" I asked. I looked around to see an empty city. That's weird. Weren't we just in-

"Hey, Yuma! Oh wait, that's Yugioh Zexal, sorry Noel." I heard someone say. I turned around. It was Michael. The hell? "Everyone's been ready for this Noel. The battle we never had! The fight to see who is really the better trainer!"

"Wait...oh that's right the two of us haven't actually fought...hehehe, alright! I can't get Ultra but this is the next best thing. This is going to be super special awesome!" I responded. Wasn't that from an abridged series?

"Okay then get ready," Michael started.

"Right, lets-"

"To spit some rhymes!" Michael finished, with some catchy rap music turning on in the background.

"Yeah let's- wait...oh you have to be kidding me."

SMDBZX Productions introduces-Michael VS Noel: THE RAP BATTLE! STARTING WITH MICHAEL!

A'ight listen up dog cuz imma bout to tell you a story,

All about how I flipped yo life upside down,

But hey don't sweat it bro it's only a little freaky,

And it all begins with how I own this town,

So ya better get ready cuz things are about to get hefty,

Then again I don't spend all day looking at loli's!

Charla, roast this lolicon lovin' B-OTCH!

Ooooh, sick roast from Michael! How will Noel counter!?

"Okay, first of all, who the hell is that voice announcing. Second of all, you are complete trash, you suck at rapping. And finally, I can't rap. I nominate Bennoni." I told him. (True story, I talked to Michael about it once). "At Least he shows me some respect over my love…"

"...okay, a'ight, that was pretty standetory. But wait, there's more." Michael said. Oh god please no. "Yo T-Pain hit me up!"

ROUND 2!

[T-Pain:]

All I do is win, win, win no matter what

Got money on my mind I can never get enough

And every time I step up in the building

Everybody hands go up

And they stay there X3

Up down, up down, up down

'Cause all I do is win, win, win

And if you goin' in put your hands in the air

Make them stay there

With my Chameleon I'm winning Millions,

I thought you would have figured it out by now, I'm Absolutely Flawless,

Your lucky I even let this challenge happen,

After all we know you can be quite the little bitch,

But hey, hey, hey homie I have to give it to ya,

Your the next best thing to Yamcha,

Oh and uhh, by the way dawg,

Fuck Benoni too!

Michael: No seriously, I mean can you believe I lost to you? You! I mean for christ sake that doesn't even make sense even if it's outside of SMDBZX productions, Christ! Screw that guy. I'm the most OP person in that show, I know Iris Heart has plot on her side but c'mon this is just stupid as all hell!

Noel: What are you talking about?

Michael: T-pain! (I should go nut Benoni after this)

Noel: How can I hear his thoughts?

[T-Pain:]

All I do is win, win, win no matter what

Got money on my mind I can never get enough

And every time I step up in the building

Everybody hands go up

And they stay there-X3

Up down, up down, up down

'Cause all I do is win, win, win

And if you goin' in put your hands in the air

Make them stay there!

I'm' about to win this bro (Come at me)

It doesn't matter how many bitches you carry (Yeah)

Cuz I got my own Loli! (Piko: Nii-Chan!)

Unlike you I got three badges down and five more to go, (ADDITION)

I hope you aren't too comfy,

Cuz things about to get Frosty! Aqua ice beam! (Yeet-Yeet!)

(Noel throws out Ember to block the attack)

OOOH DAMN! You've seen it here folks, Noel pulled out that block with his Combusken, let's get a replay!

"Alright, I think it's time to end this with my ultimate moemon! Charla, Aqua, Piko return!" Michael said, returning his moemon. That's weird, I thought Charla was his best? "Go Proto-Shadow (*mumble*)."

"Wait wha-" Before I could finish, the ball opened with an explosion of a black void, turning everything pitch black. "My loli senses are tingling."

I looked up to see a dark purple and a red outline. The red one was clearly Michael, and the other one looked like a child...I KNEW IT! My loli senses are as good as spidey-sense! A set of eyes opened on each of the outlines, each completely matching the color of their outline and showing no pupils. Then orbs appeared in their hands, corresponding their colors.

"See you in hell." Michael's voice said, in the same state it did when he…"Mega Evolved" at the daycare. Then the little figure giggled as she put her orb into Michael's, making it bigger, and then floating and wrapping her arms around him.

"Lucky son of a-" Before I could finish everything turned red.

* * *

3rd pov

"Master Zexy...Zexy...Sexy Zexy!" Splash said, shaking Zex. Zex jumped up.

"I heard the word sexy," I said, looking around. Splash then hugged him. He was in a cage, but it would seem his moemon are fine. "(What was that moemon? Proto-Shadow something...Oh what am I saying, I have to get out-)"

This was when Zex looked up and noticed that he was in a room with an open door...and no cameras/security. He sighed.

"I know these guys...errr, girls are the feminist version of Team Rocket but c'mon!" Zex said. He got up, returned Splash, and ran off.

"...Tee-Hee~ I love playing with people when their sleeping! But he wasn't as fun as my main plaything...he has really boring friends. Although if they have him, they'll wake up little sister...and if they get Mewtwo then we'll be in even more trouble due to mommy. But last time he got angry he lost his shit and flooded a room with blood….I could take his friend or the little him? Na, the little him turns all furry and act's black."

"I feel like someone is being racist." A woman from a room over said.

"Hmmm...Davey has the egg, Ultra is too furry, and Mikey might kill everyone...or there's the gooddy-little-too-shoe trap...yes I think I'll go pay Sasha a visit! He'll be a fun toy…"

Writing this while your sister is laying on me sleeping, I'm sitting in a chair, by the way, is very hard. So I hope you enjoyed my "Sick Bars".


	16. Chapter 15

**With Sasha**

Sasha was walking through the base, in a woman's outfit no-doubt. He didn't feel insulted, at much as he felt he should have been at least. He kept walking forward, unsuspecting of anyone eavesdropping. It was then, he heard a little girl crying.

"(I gotta ignore her…)" Sasha said to myself. He looked over as he walked by, which he realized was a mistake. The little girl had blonde hair in pigtails, with a white shirt that had a blue over-all like skirt above it. Sasha sighed. He walked over, and squatted down. "You okay kid?"

The girl looked up at him, tears in her eyes and a bit of blood on her face. She put her hands up, as if asking to be picked up. Sasha debated if he should do this, but sighs as she was just too flat-out adorable to ignore. Sasha picked up the little girl, and brushed some hair out of her eye.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did someone beat you up?" Sasha sked the girl. The girl shook her head.

"No...thank you though Sasha!" The girl said, Sasha got a shocked/confused expression. It was then that she changed. Her eyes turned red, with her hair turning a purple color expanding down to her thighs, and her clones became overgrown footsies. Sasha tried dropping her, but before he could she tapped his forehead. A wave of energy was sent through his body which could be seen on top of his skin. He started shaking as she landed on her feet.

"Tch..tch….gh….tchhhh, grrrr...gr...gah!" He started mumbling, getting louder. He fell to the ground, holding his head in pain. He was getting unbelievably angry...but he couldn't figure out why. "W-what...the FUCK DID YOU DO YOU TINY BITCH!"

"Oh nothing, just triggering your hormones and section of your brain which calculates anger. Oh and I boosted your adrenaline." She said.

"Damn..you...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled, he jumped forward to try and punch her, but she easily side-stepped. His shaking was getting worse as his vision blurred. "(I CANT STOP SHAKING! STOP SHAKING DAMN-IT! OH I'LL DO MORE THEN KILL THIS BITCH!)"

He turned around, and she was gone. He slowly and heavily got up as his shaking died down just a little. But at this point he could quite literally only see red. Some officers turned the corner as Sasha banged his head against a wall.

"He-" One of the grunts started, before getting a death glare. Sasha cracked his knuckles...no really, he cracked the bones.

"I have some...ANGER I need r-releasing…" Sasha mumbled. He started walking up to them, no longer caring what the others would think. He just REALLY wanted to kill someone.

* * *

 **Michael's MIND-Green Hill Zone…**

Sitting. Waitting. That's all I could do. Somehow Berserk was defeated, but I can put the seal back on, so what good does it do me? If I can't, quite literally, hide my demons then should I even live? It's questions like this that cloud my mind when I hear footsteps walk up. I look up and saw Specter. I sighed as he sat next to me, also staring at into the zone.

"You really like this place don't you?" Specter asked, his voice in his deep demonic voice. I didn't answer him immediately, before sighing.

"Yeah...it's really pretty." I said to him.

"Indeed. However, I'm hoping your not thinking about going there." Specter told me. I gave a frowned face. I had planned to go THERE...but he's right, I should not go...so I might not. But...I probably will anyways. It's the only way to fix things.

* * *

 **WITH NOOOOEL!**

Noel walked around a corner, to see Sasha walking up covered in blood, and a part of someone's liver on his shoulder.

"Uhhhh...you got a little something on your...shoulder." Noel said. Sasha humphed, shrugged it off, and then face planted the ground. Noel sweat dropped.

"WHAT! NOOOO!" Ultra complained. Noel took off Sasha's disguise quickly, and started carrying him. He saw Ultra with a slightly scared face.

"I-im sorry master...but it's true." Iris said, holding her stomach. She seemed to be fatter then normal to the others.

"B-but...sissy said that if I had a kid I'd be Castrated...and I don't know what that means but it sounds scary!" Ultra sadi. Noel was a bit confused. "Besides, how did you get a baby in your belly?"

"NANI THE F*CK!?" Noel asked, shocked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW!?"

"I mean...how did she get the baby in her belly? Did you eat it?" Ultra asked. Noel face-planted, and then realized he had Sasha and dropped him.

"He doesn't even know...I'm done." Noel said, letting them out. At the very least, Iris was very happy. Now they only needed to regroup with David and Holden, and then rescue Michael...

.

.

.

Unfortunately that might be harder than they think.

"Ah yes, welcome MewTwo...put her in the pod."

 **Yeah it's short, but I still gotta write Yugioh and my own book...which I will do LATER AFTER A QUICK NAP!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ravioli-Ravioli-only lewd the legal Loli's.**


	17. 15-5 BABY

"For the last time, no! I am not, and will not, smash! Pass I command, pass!" David yelled. Currently, he was in a pickle within a pickle...a pickley pickle…a pickler. *Cough* anyway...Ariel was making him sit in a corner, and the only thing in between her and David was the egg. Which periodically shook. Isabella wouldn't string-shot the egg away because she "Didn't want her baby to be hurt".

"David oh dearest...either you nicely give the egg to Isabella...or I'll just forget it's there!" Ariel proceeded to yell.

"You can't catch me, I'm Sonic speed!" David yelled. He ran forward and did an epic 360 spinning jump in which he dunked over Ariel, and ran out the door. That was his plan at least, however, he jumped up and forgot that he got tased in the leg, and face planted into Ariel's breast. He quickly used her as a boost up since they were falling, and turned around so the egg isn't damaged.

"See Davy-Poo? Everything goes the woman's way." Ariel reminded him. David thought to himself, what would Holden do in this situation. Then as he realized that was a stupid Idea, he thought about what Michael would do.

 _David's Imagination-_

A random woman reaches for Michael before she reached him Michael put his hand up. On his hand was the infinity gauntlet.

"Begone, THOT!" Michael yelled before the woman let out a yell as she disappeared.

 _Real Life-_

"(Where the hell would he get the infinity gauntlet?)" David asked himself. He got up and threw Wendy out of here moeball. It was there in which he got up, went behind Wendy, and then got on his hands and knees and wrapped his arms around Wendy. "Sorry Ariel, but I'm into Loli's now."

He laid his head on Wendy's shoulder, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and cuddled up to her.

"Pst, D-David you're joking…r-right?" Wendy whispered to David, covering her eyes with her bangs and blushing.

"Pft, of course. After Isabella, I don't want to smash a moemon ever aga-gah!" David said, grunting as he got elbowed in the nuts. "B-but...but why tho?"

"Oh no, I think I might have accidentally broken them. Sorry Ariel, but I guess you'll-" Wendy started, before getting punched in the face.

"Wendy, you're my best friend but I will not let you be a cock block," Ariel told her. Wendy smirked, rubbing her cheek as a ball of water appeared in her hand.

"Bring it, you D-cupped bitch," Wendy said, also pulling out her M9 pistol.

"Well, at least I won't get rapped…" David said to himself. He suddenly felt weird around his crotch. He looked down and saw the egg in his lap. "Hmm?"

The egg twitched. Then it bounced off of his chest. And again. And again. Then it bounced up a little into the air, getting a crack on the top.

"Wait...no! No! No! No! Now is not the time!" David yelled. Wendy and Ariel looked over at him and noticed the egg started cracking. Then it glowed a blinding white color.

"*Gasp* yay!" The girls squealed.

"SON OF A-!" David started, but the light dimmed down before he could finish. Instead of an egg, there was a slimy little girl. He had blue boyish looking messy hair and really pale skin. She somehow had on a blue skirt with a white oval around her stomach. She was really tiny, small enough to fit in his arms. She used her hands to weakly grab ahold of David's jacket, and slowly open her eyes. She lifted her eyes to look at David's face. She slowly reached up and touched it...David was slightly disgusted because it was slimy.

"M...mu….mu...my." She said, struggling to get it out. "Mu...my!"

The little girl snuggled up to David.

"Awww, it thinks you're her mom!" Wendy said. Isabella ran came out of her moeball and snatched the moemon out of his arms.

"Yay, my baby! I'm mommy, me! Don't worry little baby, unlike that dumbass over there mommy will take really good care of you!" Isabella cooed, snuggling the baby. The baby looked at Isabella as they stared at each other. But as what most baby's do…

"Wa!" The baby started to cry. Isabella was heartbroken, she cried as soon as she acknowledged who she was. David took her, and then once the baby realized it was him, she was happy again. It made it 100% official, she thought David was her mom.

"Sonova bitch…" David said to himself, before getting hit in the back of the head by Isabella. "Ow!"

"No swearing around Sara!" Isabella yelled at David. David gave a 'humph' and let the baby be held by Wendy and Ariel...who she was okay with. Especially Ariel, as she tried to milk her. He was mostly okay with this...the only thing that bothered him was she had boobs at birth...they looked small but big enough to be noticeable. David got out his moedex.

 **Name: Sara**

 **Species: Dratini**

 **National Number: 147**

 **Height: 2'00 (1'2 larger than most newly born**

 **Weight: 40 lbs (2x normal weight of firstborns)**

 **Weak against: Ice, Dra, Fai**

 **Ability: Marvel Scale**

 **Stats: 41, 64, 45, 50, 50, 50**

 **Moves: Leer, Wrap, Extreme Speed**

 **LV: 1**

 **Nature: Unverifiable at this moment.**

 **Info:**

 **Dratini are very pure-hearted, and childish moemon. Even though they are small at birth, they grow many times larger in little time.**

"Hmmm…this might be a better situation then I thought. If I can get her into a Dragonite…" David said to himself. He looked at the cage keeping them in, he knew he could have the girls break through it easily. And as much as he was worried about Michael...he knew he could take care of himself.

* * *

 **High-Cloud Zone**

I layed there...silently listening to the wind. I smiled as I lay on the white cloud under me. I felt extra weight land on the cloud. I looked behind me. Specter again.

"Jeez...how long do you intend to stand here? You have noticed we could break out...right?" Specter asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, Yeah...I heard ya. We could, but then what? I don't have any of my moemon, so I'd have to kill them. We just got to wait on SCP-999." I said. Specter looked over confused.

"999? The Tickle Monster?"

"Yup. Wait! I got it!" I said, jumping up. He looked at me confused. "I'll drop bars on those haters! To the void!"


	18. Chapter 16

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BACK!?" Veronica asked the grunt. The grunt nodded. "Well, she showed up, snapped the guard's necks in a bloody rain, and then sat down in there to read and play with her toys. We tried locking her in, but when we do she kills them and broke the door."

Veronica pulled out an M9 Pistol and shot the grunt in the head.

"Where are the prisoners?" Veronic asked ticked off. The female she asked was in a chair, feet put up reading some Yaoi.

"Oh, they escaped a while ago." The female said. Veronic shot her head too. "Will one of you dumbasses clean this up, we gotta catch them."

"Hey mam...she just broke out again." A grunt said. Veronica stopped, taking in a deep breathe. It was fine. "And she's heading to the newer projects."

"MOTHER-...no, no...send HER in there."

* * *

 **? POV**

"Hey, get up bitch!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and looked over to see an officer with three grunts. I got up, stretched and walked forward. "What now ya bitch tornado?"

"Keep up your mouth and it will be your life! Now c'mon, subject M3-A is here." She told us. I gave her a surprised look. My little baby is here again!? After all, I did to get her out too...god dang it Meranda. I got up and walked toward the door to my cell, and they opened it.

My name is Andy...it's more of a guy name, but it's what I got. I'm your fairly average blonde ditz. Big boobs, blonde hair to my butt, my skin is somewhat pale but it was tan. That was until I was hired here, and being the clutz I was I gladly joined.

We arrived at a corner, which was covered in blood. There were grunts and some officers on the ground with their heads blown off, intestines forced out, there's one guy who quite literally has his head up his ass, and even more, interesting one woman was cut into 30 or so pieces.

Meranda has unfortunately increased her violence levels...and her psychic abilities. Either that or her dark energy is taking dominance over the Psychic. Hope not, because in that case New Order will be pissed.

I looked inside and saw her...she was sitting there, reading a children's book that I used to read her about three bears and a little girl. It is very much her favorite book. She had a purple jacket with black lines down the arms and on every other frill of her skirt. Unfortunately, her button up jacket almost went down to her feet, and her arms were where the shoulder was supposed to be. She looked over at me, with her purple eyes and her almost disturbingly innocent face. Well to everyone else at least.

"Hi, Mommy!" Meranda said. I smiled as I walked into the room, opening my arms. She slowly walked up and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Enough, get it to stop killing all of us and get back in her p-" The Officer said, but I saw the moment she started talking that Meranda was pissed.

"Shut Up," Meranda said, and her eyes flickered bright purple for only moment before the Officer was lifted in the air, twisted to the point where blood flooded out and their bones broke. After that, she was cut into many pieces. The grunts bowed and then left.

"They listen to you?" I asked.

"Yeap! And you to mommy, their minds are really weak. Although none of them are as fun as my favorite toy! He has loads of dark energy, and I can make him go berserk and flood the room with blood! It's really pretty." She said to me...h-how the..how did she become that strong? Last I saw her wasn't even 4 months ago, and she could barely lift a chair with her mind. "Don't worry about it mommy, I didn't do too many bad things to get this strong."

W-wati...what?

"Yup! You've become mentally exhausted...but it's okay mom, I'll make sure you get plenty of rest!" She said. What does she-guah! I looked down to see she punched me in the gut. I coughed up some blood. "oopsies...I hit you a bit too hard. You'll be healed, so it's o-tay!"

I fell to the ground. Blacking out. But I heard one thing before blacking out.

"Hmmm...maybe I should go get my toy before Big Sis gets up."

* * *

 **With Michael….**

"Ey yo homie things about to get lit." I heard someone say. God...don't it flare form.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Then lightning struck, as the sky turned black and red drops of what I hoped was rain started falling. "Oh, son ova...get ready for a fight! If we have the numbers...maybe we can outpower him."

"I doubt it fam, even if we fuse, he has the high ground. It will quite littirilly be an uphill battle." Flare Form said. Oh in case you're curious, he looks like me but he's in a flaming jacket. I jumped up and walked towards flare, where everything turned black. On one side was my Berserk form and some other ones, a couple I don't recognize actually. Berserk was on a cliff.

"It's over...I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND!" He yelled at me. I looked over at my Dark Form, who jumped down behind Berserk.

"Hello there." He said. After this, there was a fight...in which we lose outright terribly. After that...well shit hit the fan once again.

 **I got lazy at the end...**


	19. Chapter 17

Benoni walked through a hallway, he had enough. He didn't come with the memelord to get into shit like this, he just wants his damn badges….and then whoop Michaels ass in the league.

 **Ha...maybe if the "white mage" did his own story and brought me into it...but what're the chances of that happening...right?**

Uh...right. Anyway, Benoni ran through the halls, looking around, until he noticed a fancy room. It said 'Projects: Do not touch'. Benoni looked at the sign and thought about it. What would Holden do?

 _Imagination_

"Oh hey look a do-" Holden then gets shot in the head by Michael.

"WHY IS IT THAT EVEN IN OTHER PEOPLE'S DREAMS YOU DON'T STAY DEAD!?

 _Reality_

"Ok...what about Michael?"

 _Imagination_

"Hmmm...this sign looks pretty neat. WELL MICHAEL'S THE NAME AND DOING THE OPPOSITE I'M TOLD IS WHAT I'M THIRD BEST AT!" Michael said. David was conveniently behind him.

"What's the first?"

"Unfortunately it's un-intending increasing my harem size. Damn it, why am I so good! Gah, now I'm **TRIGGERED!** " Michael then proceeds to release all of the projects and caused havoc.

 _Reality_

"Yeah, that seems acu-"

"AH!" Benoni yelled, jumping back as he noticed Michael was there. "Where the hell have you been!?"

"Oh you know, places to go, things to do. I just kinda pop in and out really. And man, don't scream like that. It makes you seem like an even bigger bitch then you were in White Rondo. GOD that was annoying." Michael said, confusing Benoni with his references. "Why are we friends?"

"Good question. Anyway, we should most likely definitely not-" Benoni started.

"Opening the door. FALCON KIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Michael said, kicking the door down. Benoni face planted at this, but followed him in none-of-the less. They walked in when Benoni noticed something peculiar. It was his outfit, it was purple and black like his dark form, only the colors had swapped. Oh and he was casually walking past all of the moemon. There was a beedrill looking guy, a dragon, and the other two mutated moemon in tubes. There was also another moemon, a really young one, in a cage with a ball and a stack of hay. Benoni noticed Michael didn't even notice her. Benoni knew something was up because he knew that if the real him saw that he'd hug it and cuddle with it and keep it like it was his child. Michael walked to a door, in which he put his hand up to it. "Begone…

"What are y-"

"THOT!" Michael yelled, blowing away the concrete wall. Multiple people pulled out guns, pointing at him. He simply smirked as he started yawning and lying in the air lazily. He then snapped his fingers, and they all exploded into chunks. He looked at Benoni and smiled. "Guess my covers up...fun while it lasted. One more thing I have to do though."

"And what is tha-Gah!" Benoni yelled. Michael basically flew forward and did more than hit Benoni in the nuts. He broke them. Benoni gave a squeal, before passing out.

"Man, that's loads of fun! Oh well, time to drop the act." Michael said. Suddenly Michael shapeshifted into Meranda. She walked into the room, and Michael was also in a tube. Filled with green liquid and connected to wires.

"Tsk, tsk Mikey-Po-" Meranda started, before Michael's eyes shot open.

"(I sense a disturbance within my name...ugh...chest...weird...must...TRIGGERED!)" Michael thought to himself. He struggled and tried breaking out.

"Awww, you need help?" Meranda asked. Michael looked over, and his eyes widened. He shook his head and tried running the other way….before he remembered he was in the glass.

"Hey guys, I found Michael!" someone yelled. They looked over to see Holden. "Oh shit, I found the crazy loli."

"How are you still alive!? I blew off all of your limbs!" Meranda yelled.

"Ha-ack, (*gurgle*)!" Michael tried to laugh at him but forgot he was in liquid...again.

"Literally all of Michael's plans involve me getting hurt. That was nothing." Holden said. Everyone arrived inside. Meranda used her psychic attack to knock Michael out of the tube.

"Hi-ya Mikey-Po-

 **TRIGGER STATUS EFFECTED!**

"TEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Michael yelled, punching her in the face. He then jumped back holding his wrist as he hurt himself and not her. "Faker?"

"Me? A fake? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake."

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!"

"You never cease to surprise me." Meranda finished. She then in less than a blink of an eye, got in front of Michael and tapped on his forehead. He heard his heartbeat...beat…...beat…*Silence*.

 **This part was short...but its set-up for the finale. COMING SOON!...**

 **weeellll...about that. I actually need to talk about that. You see I'm starting to think about quiting my writing. Now, now, big talk. But I have to be hounest. My story's suck, I have way too many of them, and I dont get much traffic. To add ontop of that, I have to start school soon again...so yeah. We probally wont get another chapter. Sorry, and I hope you injoyed things so far.**


	20. It was just a prank bro I swear

Michael sat there, shaking violently, all from the girl simply laying a finger on him. Everyone else, except for Benoni because he had his nuts broken (because it's a running gag that Michael and Benoni are always hit in the nuts RIP how do they have children)? That's was when his eyes went out. He was covered in a blue aura, before it changed Purple, and then red with a bunch of blood bubbles.

"Oh hellllll no!" David yelled, trying to run away. Sasha was debuting it, but decided not to as the little girl YEETed a chair at him. This knocked him out, meaning that the only ones left were Sasha, Savage Ultra, and Noel….oh and ahh...Yamcha? What about him...ohhhh, that's right he's here too.

"Alright listen here you little Loli, Benoni-Type Waifu, villain wannabe, Noel booty calling bitch! I'mma bout to go over there and start fisting yo ass harder than you've ever been touched before!" Savage Ultra said. Noel stepped up, wanting to improve on the fact he just got roasted.

"When I'm done with you, your going to have all 9 inches dug straight into you," Noel put on some nerdy glasses, "Raw and all at once!"

Ultra punched him into a wall. Being the strongest of them physically, Sasha had the strongest moemon even with his Z-Powered boost. Michael fell to the ground, clinchins his head as he started giving a primal like roar, before growling and giving Meranda a death glare. Blood started to fill his eyes, replacing his pupils for his whole eyeball.

"Oh? Is my pet growling at me?" Meranda asked, as Michael luncehd forward to bit into her head. The Loli side-stepped, and punched Michael in the gut, making him lose his aura and gasp. The blue aura reappeared as his face became emotionless. His jacket turned blue, his pants fixed into blue/black camoed sweat pants, and he wore only some black-socks with purple stripes. His hair also sticked up just a bit. And his eyes were still empty. "That's a bad boy. Sit."

Michael stood there, seemingly resisting at first, before the look of effort disappeared and he...bowed. Ultra and Holden was shocked. Even when he had a hole in his chest, a lost leg and his fingers cut off, he had refused to bow. Well atleast Ultra was there to witness it, Holden just heard the story and put two and two together. She patted his head, which now looked sad instead of emotionless.

"Good boy." She said with a smile. He got up, and put her hand out at the others. "While it would be fun to watch you suffer, I think I'll kill you now. I've read enough manga to know."

"(Damn it I knew I sensed a disturbance within the Loli, it was her the whole time...just like when he first transformed.)" Noel said to himself.

* * *

 **Back in Squad Adventures…**

Michael's blackish Purple Aura shoved everyone away, the Meowth's and Persian's looked petrified, mostly the Meowth. Noel and Benoni were shocked, but noticed for a moment that he had a blue-er look, but he couldn't get a good look.

"(Hmmm...I sense a disturbance within the Lolicon...but only for a moment. Straaaange….Imma add one of these Meowth's to my picture folder.)"

* * *

 **Back in the present**

"You messed with him when he first transformed at the daycare?" Noel asked, curious. Normally he was sarcastic, a bit of an ass-hole, but this wasn't the time for that.

"Indeed, I've been watching over and protecting my little puppy since he entered Viridian Forest," Meranda said, holding Michael up to her chest petting her, in which Noel got increasingly pisseed. He knew he was into Loli's...either that or he hated them, in which case this mutation performs the opposite feelings, and he now despised the fourth-wall breaking man. "But I supposed it's time to dispose of you."

Meranda put a hand up, charging what looked to be a super-powered Shadow Ball. Ultra gave a shout, charging his Z-Power, and punched Meranda in the face. This then pissed the actual mind of Michael, because he was enjoying his head scratches/pattings, and uppercutted Ultra. Ultra growled and kneed him in the chin, in which Michael did an Axe Kick into his face, followed up by a head but by jumping up. Ultra fellbach a little, tripping over a body, but quickly got up straight. Holden's moedex beeped up as Michael was covered in a brownish-red color.

 **Michael used Close Combat**

"Oh shi-" Before Ultra could finish, he got a barrage of punches and kicks, as well as a chop to the throat before kicking him through the hole in the wall. Ultra slowly got up, before Michael pulled off a drop-kick into him and knocked him into the hallway Meranda/Benoni kicked down. Speaking of who, he slowly got up.

"Ok...ok I think I'm starting to-" Benoni said, slowly getting up. Ultra picked up a brick out of the wall he landed into and brought his hand back.

"Yo my nigga, watch out!" Ultra yelled, chucking the brick fast. Michael barely dodged, Benoni turned around and-

*CRASH*

.

.

.

"D-did he...piss himself or is that blood?" Holden asked.

"Let's...just get him out of here. Benoni are you okay."

*Insert high-pitched cry of pain*

Ultra growled, cupping his hands together.

"A'ight enough of this!" Ultra yelled. He cupped his hands together, doing a squat. Holden and Sasha dragged Benoni out, and Noel somewhat dizzy from Ultra's punch, followed shakily. "Ten-Times...Swaggy-Swag…"

A red orb started appearing in Ultra's hand's, until it became too big to hold. He smirked.

"Alright, say good night you blued emo BI-" Savage Ultra started, but before he could fire, the orb disappeared. He looked at his hands and tried to ignite it again. He was confused momentarily, before in a quicky yellow flash he was turned to his normal state. He blinked a little, before looking down to notice hsi form was gone. "Uh-oh…"

Meranda walked over and thought about it. While he wasn't needed, it would give him something cute to cuddle with and someone closer to her size. She slowly raised a finger, before tapping his forehead, where the blue wave went through him. His eyes widened, as he looked down. Before all of his nightmares...fears...and worse showed up...and then.

.

.

.

.

.

"He-he-he, hugs!" He yelled. He basically football tackled Meranda, giggling and laughing childishly. Meranda was confused, and looked at Michael. It turned Sasha into a murderous maniac, and made Michael an obedient lap-dog, but she supposed she could have done that with Sasha too. Did he...did he not have a single negative feeling in his bone? That was the only explanation. She sighed, hugging him back in a tsundere ish way, being only half-hearted about it.

"Yeah-Yeah, whatever. C'mon, we have to go wake my...sister? Or is she my mom? Oh well." Meranda said. Michael stopped before they left, and looked at the small moemon. Meranda did not fail to notice. "Oh, do you want that? Well I suppose since you've been a good boy, go ahead."

Michael walked up, broke the bars, and approached the moemon. She stepped back, scared at first, but eventually came close enough for Michael to pick up. He held it like you would a baby, rocking her a little. Before he used his energy to shift ins jacket to have a pouch of sorts, and placed her in there. There were straps to keep it attached mostly upright, so he didn't mind her being in there.

"Aww, look how cute it is. Hi there sweetie!~" Meranda said, Ultra holding onto one of her hands. The baby growled at her as she brought her hand forward, and hugged onto Michael. Meranda sighed. "Well shit, it's implanted on to you now...take good care of it, kay?"

Meranda gave Michael a kiss on the cheek, before holding onto Ultra's hand and walking forward. Inside Michael had a single feeling ignite, it was very familiar, but different. The feeling of love, but not to a lover or a cousin, or even an aunt. A thought came through his nearly brain-dead mind.

" _...M….mo….th...er…ly…?"_ his darkened, rage-built mind had asked itself.

 **The plot become EEEEEEEEXTRAAAAAAA THIIIIIIIIIIIICKER! WHO IS THIS WOMAN MERANDA IS ASSOCIATED TO? AND WHAT IS MICHAEL/ULTRA THINKING!? FIND OUT…PROBABLY BEFORE NEXT WEEK! MAYBE! I DON'T KNOW!**

 **Did Benoni piss himself or did his nuts splatter?**

 **Serious question, do you want me to start making these 2000 words AT LEAST a piece again?**


	21. Well that escalated quickly

**REVIEW ANSWERS?! NANI!?**

 **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! NOPE!**

 **Sorry for the long wait...i've been working on animations now...i'll probably upload the script...only in story form. Oh well. You don't really care at the moment….lezz go!**

* * *

 **In the base…**

The group of Michael's and the Loli had stopped. Ultra had gotten sleepy, and Meranda had gotten "Sleepy", and they went to her room. Meranda and Ultra were cuddling with Andy. Michael was laying back against the wall outside of the room, staring into the bloody and bodied filled hallway. He felt a tug at his leg and looked down. It was the baby moemon he found. He picked it up, holding it as he petted its head and it also took a nap. Although currently, he had no feelings for it...only that strange feeling. The one word he could mutter. "Motherly". Michael never had the most...motherly relationship. Or good relationship with his parents at all. After his very first adventure, he changed. His parents couldn't understand why he had so much, or how he was somehow able to body his whole class without breaking a sweat.

Michael reached for a moeball but noticed it shocked him when he reached for it. He assumed it was something with his power. He went over to the empty couch, tucking in the baby. He then heard footsteps and stared down the hallway. Three grunts came down and ran into the hallway. Before they could reach for their moeball's though, Michael dashed forward and quietly snapped their necks. He felt a tugging at his legs and looked back down at the baby. He took further observations.

She was wearing green overalls, with a red short-sleeve T-shirt. She had messy green hair, red eyes that had a black line under them, with no shoes on. He picked her back up, in which it cuddled up to him again and cooed, before going back to sleep. He went back and put her down. He was positive she was asleep. He walked to the other end of the couch before he felt her tugging on his jacket, slightly winning. He gave her an emotionless look, although he was starting to get pissed. He got under the blanket, and the baby got cuddled back up to him. He noticed his energy was decreasing as his eyes started to close. He got up, picking up the baby, and put on an emergency lock for 2 hours. He then fell asleep, as his new form left him. It was then his moeballs were shaking.

"Mmmm...what the-" Michael started, before they all burst open, waking up the other three. And they all looked pissed. Especially Charla and Piko.

"ALRIGHT EMO, BITCH! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE SO I CAN KNOCK YOUR HEAD CLEAN OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Charla yelled, activating the Outrage attack. Piko sparked her cheeks.

"I'm the loli of the story, me! He's my Nii-chan!" Piko stated. Meranda yawned as she gave them the signal with a finger to come at her. Charla dashed forward, opening her claws, and slashed Meranda multiple times. However, she did nothing as she was pimp-slapped away and knocked the door off. Piko fired an Electro Ball, which also hit directly with no damage. Aqua used Bite but was punched in the stomach, which she slammed into Piko and knocked them into the wall. Ariel used Gust, but Meranda just blinked it and her away into Michael over the couch. Faris used Quick-Attack.

"Omae wa, mou shindeiru!" Faris said. She used her speed, but Meranda somehow dodged without Faris even seeing...while charging a shadow ball in her face. "QUE!?"

Faris was blasted in the face and bounced off the wall. Michael got up, staring at Meranda.

"That wasn't very smart...now I'm very mad…!" Meranda said, a purple aura engulfing her. She put her hand up, charging up a Shadow Ball. She, however, stopped, when she saw the baby get in the way, growling at Meranda. She scoffed. "What are you going to do?"

The baby closed her eyes and tensed up her body. Before she started glowing and evolving. After growing a little, she was obviously different. Not only was she bigger, but her appearance had completely changed.

She was standing at about 4 ft, with a light-tan skin tone. She had on a cyan headband which went around her eyes surrounding them with black. She had on a cyan sweater, with buttons going down the center, and cyan pants. She had what looked to be a B-cup, and was now wearing slippers. Her eyes were still blood red.

"Huh...I don't know how you evolved so quickly, but I don't ca-" Meranda started, but was headbutted in the nose. She took two steps back and wiped some nose off of her nose. "I'm impressed. I actually felt that."

She countered by kicking the baby into the wall. Michael felt bad, as he had no idea who that was or what it was. His face grimaced. He couldn't get touched by her, and his moemon just all go tone shotted...well all of them except for-

"That's it!" Michael said to himself. "Ultra, send out your second moment!"

Ultra sleepily reached for one of his moemon, and threw it out. And landed on the ground, bouncing a bit, before Victoria came out and swiftly kicked her in the neck which knocked her away. Veronica cracked her neck, and gave Meranda a death glare, while electricity flowed off of her in burst. Meranda replied by spitting out blood and cracking her knuckles.

* * *

 **With the others**

Everyone had made it out of the building. However, the whole area was a battlefield. Police, moemon, and Team New Order were duking it out on the battlefield. There was blood everywhere, and the occasional citizen was caught in the crossfire. Holden looked at the others.

"Tactical Retreat?" Holden asked. Everyone looked at him.

"That was the best Idea you will ever have Yamcha," David said. They decided since most of the fighting was where they were, that they would go to the Moemon Center. They retreated there and...there was only the nurse.

"Hello, welcome to the moemon center, may I heal your moemon?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, I would like a big mac-" Sasha started, before being interrupted by Noel,

"EXTRA FUCKING THICK!" Noel said. However, he did not have the satisfaction of enjoying his joke as a brick hit him with enough force to the face to knock him out through the door. "WORTH IT!"

David dropped Benoni onto the counter, as well as his moemon. This...was a long day. And he had a feeling that it wasn't over yet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*BOOOM*

The light lit up with a purple light, followed up by an explosion. David sighed. He hated it when he was right about things.


	22. THE PLAN!

… **.so...been a while. What happened? What didn't happen? I put the story on hold, so I wouldn't get burnt out. But uhh...yeah...been gone longer than I thought :P REVIEWS!**

 **WMB: … man...it really HAS been that long hasn't it? But ummm...yeah. Good point, i'll use that to make some BS plot point.**

* * *

Michael and his moemon laid across the ground. All of them, beaten and battered. Charla got up breathing hard with the little strength she had, she fell back to the ground, only to get back up on one knee. Michael had the energy to open his eyes briefly, only to pass out again.

"(Ahhhhhhhhhhh fucking hell….this is another Pokemon Stadium XD Gales of Darkness type shit huh?)" Michael thought before passing out. Victoria barely carried herself out of the rubble. That was NOT from Meranda, Victoria could tell by the sheer force and power of the blast. I figured floated cloaked in a purple outline, as she landed. David, Holden, and Noel arrived at the scene.

"Holy shit! David check out her power level!" Holden yelled. David stopped, and stared at him, before looking at her "Power Level"…

"SWEET GIRATINA MOTHER OF ARCEUS, SHE COULD OUT MILK A MILTANK WITH THOSE!" David yelled in recoil. Holden sweatdropped. This figure looked exactly like Meranda, only with a few key differences. The first being, she was taller and the size of an adult. The second, was that she was wearing some kind of no-sleeved skinsuit instead of a princess esk outfit. And the third reason...well David had not seen a rack that big in any adventure he'd been on. Aside from that, her hair was a bull-cut.

"Really? That is an understatement," Holden sadi, pulling out a pokedex. Noel looked at the new figure. He squinted his eyes.

 **Name: MewTwo?**

 **Species: ERROR**

 **National Number: ERROR**

 **Height: 6'07**

 **Weight: ERROR**

 **Weak against: ERROR**

 **Ability: ERROR**

 **Stats: Over 700**

 **Moves: ERROR**

 **LV: ERROR**

 **Nature: ERROR**

 **Info:**

 **No information found**

"So the prophecy was true. The day someone as big as Goddess herself has appeared...THOT!" Noel yelled, pulling out a wooden sword he bought at a local Dollar Tree. The figure looked at them, before swiping her hand at them. Suddenly they the ground between them and her exploded, catching them in it. Victoria used Spark and punched the woman in the face, but it did nothing. David saw this.

"Well we're fucked." David said. He wasn't going to try and fight. That was bloody suicidal. He had things to live for. "I have shit to live for….like Ramen, and boobs, and SAO season three, and breast, and the ending of loss, and pounding Isabella into the bed frame, then there's my now kid, and then there is the eventuality of Wendy's brea-"

David stopped when he realized what he was saying. He looked over to Noel.

"Noel kill me right the hell now." David said. There was then a pulse of energy that nocked them back, which was the new moemon's power.

"I am SMP-C-007, and under the rule of Veronica, I am going to kill yo-" SMP stated putting her hand up, but was interrupted by what sounded like a boom. She quickly turned around to get a glowing fist to the face, and nocked away through two buildings. The person landed, it was Meranda. SMP go up and stared at her, rubbing her the mark on her face. "SMP-A-015, what do you think your doing, sister?"

"My name is Meranda...you killed my mummy in that blast…" She said, bangs covering her eyes. She lifted her head and gave her a deathglare. "I'm going to kill you, sister."

Charla coughed up some blood, before getting up and walking to Michael, and tapping on all of the moeball's on his belt. All of his moemon were returned, except for Charla who laid on top of him. Victoria flew past them, and hit SMP in the face, but it did nothing as SMP's fist was engulfed in fire and punched Victoria in the face. This sent her flying next to Michael, and she fell unconscious. Meranda made multiple Shadow Ball's, as did SMP, and they fired them at each other. All of them collided, and as Meranda was charging a Focus Punch, two more Shadow Balls which were created with SMP's attack, hit Meranda head on. It wasn't that it did a lot of damage, it's that it created enough of a time frame to get hit by a Focus Blast. This was Super Effective and nocked her back, making her bounce off the ground and get hit into a building. Michael got the energy to open his eyes again, and saw the two of them using close combat in the air, with Meranda getting launched into the ground. SMP made a big Shadow Ball, and chucked it at Meranda. He felt the explosion go off, but before that he saw Meranda teleport behind SMP, and use Psychic to push her back. Michael rached to pet Charla's head. He hadn't been able to do that for a long time. He smiled, and laughed a bit. To everyone else's information, he was immortal. And he was going to use that. He clicked a button on his belt, and returned Charla to her ball. He then got up, and walked over to David and the others, who were getting their bearings, and had met with Ultra and Iris.

"Yo there way too OP for us, we need to power grind," David said.

"Not necessarily," Michael said. Everyone was surprised, yet not at the same time that he was still breathing. "I have a plan, but it's...iffy."

"What is it?" David asked.

"CUT OFF HER TITS!" Noel yelled. Everyone looked at him. "It's the source of her power."

"He-he, Noel is being fuuuunny." Ultra said, laughing.

"Yeah here's the thing. We either can either be smart and wait for Red and Blue to show up and clean this up...or we can rare-candy the hell out of Charla, me and Ultra fuse, and with that Charla should be able to beat her...depending on filler dialogue and how much damage she takes from the loli, of course." Michael said, pointing behind him as the two woman threw shadow ball's into each other's faces. "Or we do both."

"Fuse? What do you mean by that?" Someone asked. They looked behind them, and standing there was Red and Blue. With their best moemon and mega stones respectively.

"Well to beat "Super Thunder-Tits" up there," Michael said, with Meranda being slammed into the ground, but she countered with two shadowblade's to each side of SMT's face respectively. "I need to evolve Charla, use a magical pair of earrings, and then mega-evolve her on top of that."

Red and Blue looked at each other, and then started digging into their bags. Red pulled 8 rare candies, and Blue pulled 7. That was 15 rare candy's all together. But Charla...was only level 30. One off.

"Damn it!" Michael yelled. Then as he said that, he felt a tug at his leg. It was the baby moemon from earlier. It gave him his bag. "Thanks little one...but that won't matter now."

The moemon took his bag, and started scrummaging it. Then thank to Michael's plot armor, she pulled out a rare candy. Michael picked up the new moemon and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you right now." Michael said. He pulled out a greatball. The one out of the ten he bought in Vermillion. "Get in, we can talk later."

The moemon headbutted the ball energetically, and was caught immediately. He put the ball on his belt.

"Michael, why is your plot armor so strong?" David asked.

"Because I've never had sex before. I"ve been raped. That counteracts for luck." Michael said. Holden gave him a jealous look.

"Wait so i'm the only guy here not to get laid!?" Holden asked. Everyone nodded. Holden fell to his hands and knees, and hit the ground. "Why...why me?"

Michael put a hand to his chin, and thought for a moment. _How many women had raped him that were into bondage and/or rape?_ Michael shrugged at the thought as he healed Charla, who slowly got up.

"Okay...here's the plan Charla. Your going to eat candy, and then we're going to do something awesome!" Michael said. She nodded, and started eating the candy. Once she did, she flexed. SHE FELT BOWERFUL! When suddenly, she began to glow...

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! I HALF-ASSED THIS, BUT THAT"S BECAUSE I PROMISE YOU THIS! EITHER NEXT CHAPTER OR THE CHAPTER AFTERTHAT IS GOING TO BE THE FINALE! SO YA BETTER REVIEW YA BLOODY WANKERS! Also im at school as I type this ending so...:3**


	23. Red and Blue VS Mewtwo?

**WMB: Don't worry fam, I said a BS plot point not get rid of ya mate.**

 **Shout out for BENONI for helping me out with a few terms. And distracting me from getting this done.**

 **This is the SECOND to LAST chapter. I changed my mind and decided to make the next chapter the last. Why? Cuz i'm lazy and want to work on other projects. NEXT STOP, HALO!**

* * *

Charla started growing, in more ways than one, and then the light dissipated from her. Michael looked at her, and started drooling. Everyone took a step back as there were quite literally a pink aura coming from him.

Charla was standing at up a little shorter than Michael. She had crimson red hair in a ponytail halfway down her back, with blue orbs keeping it tied. She was wearing a tan orange-sleeved Keyhole Sweater, with orange short-shorts, and red/orange striped high-theighs up to her...well her shoes disappeared for...some reason. Her bright red eyes made time Slow Down for Michael as he stared at her. She had two pair of wings now, which seemed to have, if she's only a little bit smaller than Michael, a total length of around 10-11 ft. His heart skipped a beat. _T-this feeling...w-what is it!?_ He thought to himself. Charla blushed as she noticed and stared away.

"Master...your embarrassing me." Charla said, closing her legs and cupping her hands as she put them near her crotch shyly. However she did have the strangest feeling to tease him, and from this feeling shook her butt a little, which did catch Michael's attention. "Do I...look nice Master."

 _Ngh...I don't...I recognize this feeling but...but it's not the same. It's like how I feel with Butterfree, or the DLC character in the story WMB writes with EE-Cups who's name shall not be mentioned, but stronger...ngh! Damn it!_ Michael thought to himself.

"I...you...uh...ummm...y-yeah…" Michael stuttered, staring at her. _Dat ass tho...wait...do I have a fetish for butts? GOD DAMN IT! I've been hanging too much time with Noel._ Michael thought to himself. "W-we should concentrate...but first data!"

 **Name: Charla**

 **Species: Charizard**

 **National Number: 006**

 **Height: 5'3 (0'4 below average)**

 **Weight: 193.5 (6 pounds below average)**

 **Weak against: Wat, Ele, Roc**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Stats: 78, 84, 78, 109, 85, 100**

 **Moves: Outrage, Wing Attack, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Scratch**

 **LV: 36**

 **Nature: Bashful**

 **Info:**

 **Charizard are able to breath heat's up to 4000 degrees if strong enough. They can fly very fast or lift a lot of weight with their wings. If they respect you enough as a Chameleon, they will listen to you and are obedient. However if they didn't, they most likely will never respect you at all, period.**

"(Ah damn it I forgot stats are impudent to moemon bust size...why am I sad she's only a D and not DD...DAMN IT I'VE SPENT TOO MUCH TIME WITH MY FATHER!)"

 **SMDBZX: YOU NEVER MET YOUR FATHER!**

"(I FUCKING KNOW!)" Michael replied to SMDBZX. He shook his head, and slapped his cheeks. His thotness was starting to leak. He didn't enjoy being a thot...but after being the underling of one as well as given unwanted harem powers by her, it's really hard not to be. "Right, now for the second part of the plan...how the hell do we-"

Before Michael could finish, Meranda bounced off the ground. She slowly got up and shook her head. _Fucking hell, this hurts_ and _can I do this?_ Meranda had asked herself. Michael reached for a pocket in his pocket (anyone else notice they've been carrying tents and shit without backpacks?). Suddenly Michael got out a random completely blue hat on and flipped it backwards.

"YEET!" Michael yelled, chucking a Great Ball. The ball hit Meranda back in the head, and before she realized what happened she got caught in the ball. It shook once...twice...three times...stars. "HELL YEAH!"

Everyone stared in awe, blinking their eyes. David started beating his head against a building, Holden face-palmed, Beno-oh wait he's not here, Noel swiped his hands and went 'Boi', Sasha had conflicted feelings, Red didn't really care, and Blue sighed in relief. Ultra giggled.

"Yay, now we both have super strong moemon!" Ultra cheered. Michael let out Meranda, and used a Max Potion. She then flipped him off.

"Who's in power now bitch?"

"Fuck you." Meranda responded. Michael hit her on the head and she complained going 'Owie!'

"No swearing! You made this a lot easier." Michael said. Charla's world shattered.

"B-b-bu...but wha...what about me?" Charla asked. Michael straightened a bit. He felt kinda bad, as this was her time to shine. She actually started to cry again. "I-i was...going to w-w-win a-and...s-show off my boobies t-to mwastwer…"

Michael felt bad as she looked like she was going to burst out in tears. But at the same time, he found it strange and ridiculous she was acting like this. Ridiculous because it's childish, and strange because she usually gets mad at him for trying to be nice/play with her. He quickly turned around and hugged her.

"Aww, don't worry baby," Michael said, rubbing her head, "I promise after this is all over, i'll let you molly-wop the gym."

Michael rocked her about while holding her, she gave a cat face as she cuddled up to him. He gave a snicker, as she lifted up and kissed him on the lips.

"Blah!" Michael said out of surprise. It was surprisingly warm for a kiss. He growled at her as she giggled and sticked her tongue out, she was teasing with him. Michael grumbled as he walked up to Ultra. "We need to do the thing."

"The thing?"

"The thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"Oh for fucks sake…" Michael started, "DANCE! NOW!"

"Like the Cha-Cha dance?" Ultra asked. Michael let in a breath, held it for about 10 seconds, and let it out slowly.

"No. The one we used when fighting against Sabrina's guy's?" I asked him. He put a hand up to his chin and thought about it.

"Ohhhh...I cant." Ultra said, he then yawned and leaned on Iris, "Im sooooo sleepy…"

Michael's eyes twitched as he growled. He then grabbed him and lifted him up to his face.

"Listen up here asshole! You are going to transform so we can fuse, or i'm going to beat yo ass!" Michael sadi, growling. His eyes even started to glow red, showing he was getting pissed off. Charla hugged him, making a squeak on purpose with her boobs as she did it. Michael was more embarrassed than angry, but he was still angry she was horny at a moment like this.

"Red I feel this will take too long, we should go take care of this." Blue said. Red nodded as they ran out ready to kick ass. However they stood no chance. Michael knew this buuuuuut, he let them try.

"*Sigh* fine...we gotta do it the other way. Charla come over here," Michael sadi, taking some distance between him in the group. He then let out all of his moemon as he now had to have...the talk.

"Charla, Ariel, Piko, Elizabeth, Aqua, and Pupitar I just recently caught...AS WELL AS YOU BITCH TORNADO!" Michael yelled at Meranda who was standing with the others.

"FUCK YOU TOO!" Miranda yelled. At Least they had no problem telling each other how they felt.

"I want you all to give me a hug. Except you Thirstamus," Michael sadi to Charla, who twiddled her fingers laughing nervously. Everyone else was confused, but gave him a hug without hesitation. Some of his moemon were slightly worried about him bringing them out for only a hug. Michael gave a smirk, as he picked up Piko and started petting Piko's head. "Now you princess, you most importantly...don't miss me too much."

Everyone gave a shocked look. Don't miss him? What did he mean. Piko remembered the dance...but he eventually came back, so she was confused. He put her down and threw his moebelt to the ground. He gave a smile.

"Well then. Give me the thing." Michael said. Let's focus on Red and Blue for the moment, with Trainers as good as them, surely their doing fine right?

* * *

 **VS CHAMPION BLUE THEME-Pokemon RED/BLUE**

WILD ? Appeared

Blue: Go Blastoise!

Red: …! (Sends out Charizard).

Charizard uses Blast Burn!

Blastoise used Hydro Cannon!

? Used Shadow Ball(s)! It was a critical hit (x2)!

Charizard/Blastoise fainted!

Go! Pikachu/Alakazam!

Pikachu used thunder! But it missed!

Alakazam used Psychic! It wasn't very effective!

? Used Shadow Ball(s)! It was a critical hit/ It was a crit AND super effective!

PIkachu and Alakazam fainted!

Go Lapras/Rhydon!

Lapras used Blizzard!

Rhydon used Fury Attack! It hit 4 times!

? Used Shadow Ball(s)!

Lapras/Rhydon fainted!

Go Snorlax/Exeggutor!

Snorlax used Mega Punch!

Exeggutor used Barrage!

? Used Recover!

Snorlax used Mega Punch!

Exeggutor used Barrage!

? Used Shadow Ball(s)! It was super effective!

Snorlax/Exeggutor fainted!

Go Espeon/Arcanine!

Espeon used Swift!

Arcanine used Fire Blast!  
? Used Shadow Ball(s)

Espeon/Arcanine fainted!

Blue: We'll...it's safe to say we're f*cked.

Red: …-_-

Go Pidgeot/Aerodactyl!

Pidgeot used Wing Attack!

Aerodactyl used Ancient Power!

? USED PWN ATTACK!

Trainers Red and BLue fainted...

* * *

The mutant moemon, known as SMT, landed to the ground as Red and Blue were flung to the ground.

"D-damn it...t-too strong…" Blue mumbled. Red slowly got up, holding his throwing arm. IT was broken. SMT charged up a Shadow Ball in her hand. When suddenly…

"YO SHADOW BITCH TORNADO!" Michael yelled, chucking a rock at her. SMT looked over, slightly irritated. "YEAH I KNOW YOU'RE CHEAP POORLY THO OUT SHADOW MEWTWO ASS! YOUR GOING DOWN!"

"Yeah!" Ultra said, waving his hands around. However his cute aura seemed to bounce off of the now claimed Shadow Mewtwo.

"Yo let's do this dawg!" Michael said, putting an earring on his left ear. Ultra who jumped to his right, got out another exact copy.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH DRAGON BALL BULLSH-" David started yelling, but there was a bright flash that filled the air, before a yellow orb appeared. A new figured stood there. Two white wings came out, with the light forming into a figure, that had white orbs circling around them. The figure had shaggy brown hair with bangs that went down to his eyes, which were glowing blue, and relatively pale skin. He had on a blue long-sleeve shirt, with a pink jacket wrapped around his waist, and blue and black camo sweatpants. On his feet were black tennis shoes with the word "Rap Genius 2016" on it.

"Who...are you?" Shadow Mewtwo asked. The figure smiled.

"When two Michael's are too much, you get the wombo combo dual pack. Michael's the name and fun's my game, and i'm here to BEAT yo ass," Michael sadi, "thotty ass hoe lookin like a snack."

"Aaaaand i'm done with life." David sadi. He then started walking.

"Where are you going David!?" Sasha asked.

"Jumping off a building. I'm done with this series." He said, finally breaking the fourth wall.


	24. Theend?

**Final review response...to the laziest and non-informative/blue balling story ever.**

 **ZeXaL 2828 (22): ...Ummm...oh shit...the only people not to get laid (Aside from Sasha, although I had...trouble with him), is you and Yamcha...HA! No, i'm joking...I think me, David, and Benoni were raped.**

 **ZeXaL 2828 (23): No only David had permission to beat his head...unless everyone is facepalming, in which case it's okay...actually...I can fix this.**

It all happened in a flash...Michale, or the new one, sent out the new legendary and they fought. Eventually, they teleported outside the city with a giant attack...however there was a...feeling. Before we knew it, it looked like nothing had happened at all. They fused and...just disappeared. The city was restored. The people, all uninjured.

"So...h-he's gone?" Holden asked. I nodded and sighed. God damn it Michael...a tear actually fell from my face as I fell to the ground and punched it.

"God damn it, Michael...you can't revive like that, you idiot!" I yelled in the air. It was true...you see, Michael is immortal...not "Michael".

You see, Michael was...too powerful. SO much that even diety's who defied logic, was defeated with a simple blink of an eye. So a goddess had split him in two, Michaela and Michael-B/Ultra. They didn't even have 1/100,000,000,000the billion of a percent of his power. However, they grew stronger...and stronger...Michael however, was different than Ultra. Ultra grew more powerful quicker but stayed much younger, even if Michael didn't truly age. However, Michael-A learned after trying to commit suicide...he couldn't die. But that wasn't the original. THE ORIGINAL MICHAEL didn't have that ability...and now he's gone...forever.

I got up and squeezed my fist. Now we were DEFINITELY SCREWED! We can't go home now...it's truly the end.

"David you look like your depre-"

"I'm jumping off a roof, don't stop me," I said, walking away. Fuck it, I give up. After this life I just... I cant...I...just...won't do this anymore.

With the guy's

Benoni had woken up from his concussion. Sasha had filled him in but Benoni was going through...a temporary phase. How do I put this...ummm…

"Oi David, stop speaking like you don't know how to explain my sudden rise in ego! And a better question, why the hell hasn't there been a POV check like any other trashy fan-fiction!" Benoni said. He's been Michaelized...only temporarily… apparently a week at most. "Micahelized? MICHAELIZED! I AM THE NEW KING OF GAMES...I MEAN MEMES!"

"(I hate these people)." Noel thought to himself as he sighed. Holden was drinking coffee with...a new moemon. She had pink hair in a pigtail and a wide forehead. She had pink eyes and wore a pink sweater with a white apron designed on it, with a pink short skirt, and high-heels. This was Jiggly...who was now and for a long time, Wilhelmina.

"OI NOEL! GO GET LAID YOU PEDOPHILE, CHILDREN PORNOGRAPHY LOVING, WEAK ASS BE'OTCH!" Benoni yelled. Noel felt a tug before he was more or less being dragged outside to go shopping by Ember. Wilhelmina said that she heard Bella call for them, which was just her acting, and dragged him upstairs.

"You know you people are really happy for the fact one of your friends just died," Sasha said.

"OI trapt-gawd, do you not see how much we're being blue-balled right now by the series!? DO YOU!? THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CLICHE FIGHT FILLED WITH DAKNESS AND MEMES! AND YET WE JUST GET A GODDAMN CLIFFHANGER!" Benoni complained. "I AM FUCKIGN SERIOUS, MY BALLS ARE BLUE!"

"Hey what's a Blue Waffle?" I asked, thinking about it. Everyone left in the room stopped to think about it. Benoni darted up the stairs with his moebelt, reaching to let all of them out. Ohhhh boy. What did I say? I looked at Sasha, who was the only one left.

"So...where you going?" I asked Sasha, which my phone went off with General Ackbar yelling "IT'S A TRAP!".

"I'm leaving. You people are going to quite literally drive me insane." Sasha said. And with that, he ran off. I sighed and looked out the window...is he really dead…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Probably not...say where did his moemon go anyway?

 **Elsewhere...the next day at sunset…**

A big party boats horn went off. It was filled with people, leaving the port. In one of the room's, a light blind. Afterward, the wind blew in opening the curtains to see the bed just a bit...with four figures in it. Three of them on one person. The one person slipped out and walked up to the window, only their grey pajamas being shown, and two items reflecting off the sun. There were three glows before a bright white light glowed, and they flew out. As they flew in the clouds to move faster, the person smirked.

"Visiting Arceus took more orbs then I thought...this'll take longer to recover then I thought." He said. He looked down at his destination, the Aran Islands. "I wouldn't want to leave everyone COMPLETELY in the dust...so I guess this is a way to kill time, he-he-he! Whoo!"

One of three white orbs surrounding him disappeared as he flew to the island, and saving the last two for an emergency…

 **Story...END.**

 _…._

 _Would You like to save the game?_

 _Yes-No?_

 _Yes-No._

 _Saving…_

 _Save complete._

 _New DLC patch available. Would you like to download?_

 _YES!_

 _Downloading…_

 _Download complete...restarting game…._

 **SMDBZX PRODUCTIONS**

 **MOEMON! KANTO EDITION…**

 **THE ORAN ISLAND EXPANSION!**

 **PRESS START TO CONTINUE!**


End file.
